Create our history
by Tessa23
Summary: Todas las decisiones son parte de nuestras historia. Los momentos buenos y malos nos hacen ser lo que somos. Víktor y Yuuri entenderán el desafío y la satisfacción de tener una familia. Se tienen el uno al otro, y los tienen a ellos. A pesar de todo, su historia es una sola. Una llena de retos y alegrías, y en el fondo, mucho amor. Drabbles ligados a "Make my own history"
1. Girl

**Capítulo 1: Girl**

"- Felicidades, están esperando una hermosa niña."

Estando acostados en su cama, Yuuri recargado en el hombro de Víktor, y la mano de este sobre el vientre crecido de su esposo, aún estaban procesando la noticia que recibieron poco menos de una hora atrás. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a criar a una mujer? Por eso se pensaba que lo mejor era un varón, pues sabrían lo que quiere y como tratarlo con base en ellos mismos. Pero una niña… eso rompía por completo los planes.

Destino gracioso y cruel.

—Estás muy silencioso, Yuuri -hizo notar el ruso, dibujando círculos en la piel inflamada.

—No es mi intención. Es sólo que… estoy pensando.

—Yo también. En verdad, nunca creí que terminaría siendo una niña. Pero… creo que está bien -Yuuri lo miró con diversión y Víktor soltó una risita traviesa -Sólo imagínalo… la princesa de sus dos papás. Sí soy celoso contigo… no voy a contenerme cuando se trate de ella.

—Ni yo. No me gustaba que los chicos se acercaran a Mari cuando era niña. No sé cómo voy a tolerar que me diga que tiene novio o algo así.

—¡No la voy a dejar! Será nuestra niña hasta que cumpla… treinta o más si es posible.

—En realidad, dudo que puedas hacer que eso pase.

—Entonces no me conoces bien -bromeó Víktor.

Le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo y movió su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de la zona del cuerpo de Yuuri que servía como refugio para su bebé. Una vez ahí, se dedicó a dejar cientos de pequeños y suaves caricias. Después de tanto estrés, era reconfortante pausar su vida y disfrutar ese momento con su esposo y su hija.

—Se está moviendo de nuevo -le dijo, y el ruso pegó sus mejillas al abdomen de Yuuri para sentir lo que pasaba.

—¡Es cierto! Apenas la siento, pero… se mueve… ¡Es hermoso! ¿No es muy pequeña para que la percibas?

-Mmm… Brendan dice que como no tiene el mismo espacio que tendría un bebé en condiciones normales, está más… apretada y por eso puedo sentirla con facilidad.

—Amazing… ¿La habías sentido antes?

—No. Ayer fue la primera vez. Es como si tuviera una mariposa en el estómago. Después de… -Yuuri se sonrojó y Víktor le dedicó un pícara sonrisa -…después de eso… se estuvo moviendo mucho en la noche.

—Lo siento si te molesté, pequeña. Es que quiero mucho a tu papá y tenía que decírselo de alguna forma.

—¡Víktor! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Es una bebé! ¡No tiene por qué saber eso!

—Oh, vamos Yuuri. Algún día va a preguntar cómo es que nació… y será interesante platicárselo -Víktor soltó una carcajada ante el rubor de Yuuri y se reacomodó a su lado.

—Pues sí… pero no ahora. Preferiría que no le preguntara.

—Yo sí. Le diré que es un hermoso milagro. Y que ella y su papá son geniales para asustarme… pero que a pesar de eso los amo.

—Vitya…

El ruso abrió los brazos para recibir el deseo de Yuuri de acurrucarse en su pecho. Sintió la calidez del cuerpo del japonés inundándolo. Tanto, que él mismo comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. Escuchó la tranquila respiración del pelinegro que le indicaba que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Sonriendo para sí mismo, le retiró las gafas y las dejó en la mesa de noche. Los cubrió con una sábana y al poco rato él mismo también quedó a merced de los sueños, con la deliciosa sensación de Yuuri en sus brazos y un vientre crecido rozando su abdomen. Era perfecto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Quinto mes

Las dos parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano, una al lado de la otra. A pesar de tener cierta cautela por las últimas leyes impuestas sobre Rusia, aun nada les impedía salir a pasear de la mano. O ir a comprar cosas para la pequeña en camino, que ya era completamente notoria en el cuerpo de su progenitor.

—¡Aquí! -gritó el rubio cuando llegaron a una tienda por la que había pasado días atrás, en donde encontró cosas que ganaron por completo su aprobación.

Víktor asintió y los cuatro entraron al lugar. Apenas llevaban unos segundos ahí, y el mayor de los rusos prácticamente perdió la cordura al ver tantas cosas adorables. En menos de un minuto, el resto de sus acompañantes ya lo habían perdido de vista, mientras que ellos hurgaban en la sección de accesorios.

—Mira, Otabek. Esto se le verá genial a la cerdita -Yuri le enseñó a su novio un conjunto de pantalón y blusita estampados con unos pequeños y tiernos tigres.

—Muy bonito. Deberías preguntar a Yuuri si está bien para él -opinó el kazajo, mientras recibía la ropita en dos variedades de colores.

—¿Porqué? Tengo derecho a eso después de cuidarlos por dos meses.

—Víktor quería cosas con motivos de perros…

—Y tú de osos y al katsudon no le importa. Así que puedo escoger lo que me guste -concluyó Yurio, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos, ganándose una sonrisa de conformidad del kazajo.

Por su lado, Yuuri estaba buscando cosas más útiles, pues estaba seguro de que los juguetes y demás cosas innecesarias se encargarían su esposo y amigos. Tal vez Otabek sería un poco más razonable y no cedería tan fácil a los impulsos de Yurio… tal vez.

—¡Mira Yuuri! -se sobresaltó y dejó caer uno de los biberones que estaba revisando cuando escuchó el grito de Víktor detrás de él. Antes de que siquiera hubiera dicho algo, ya tenía a su esposo de rodillas frente a él, abrazándolo por las rodillas y sollozando - ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Soy un tonto!

—No pasó nada, amor -le dijo, acariciando su cabello a la vez que se sonrojaba porque más de una persona los había volteado a ver.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Asusté mucho a la bebé? ¿No le hice nada?

—No, ya levántate. Estamos bien. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que querías que viera? -incitó Yuuri, levantando y tratando de animar a su acongojado y asustadizo esposo, que vivía en constantes arrepentimientos por creer que lo que hacía podía alterar a los dos seres que más amaba.

-Yo… ¡Yo te iba a mostrar una hermosa cuna! ¡Quiero esa para nuestra bebé!

Yuuri sonrió con diversión por la emoción de su esposo y lo siguió hasta donde le indició. Resultó que la cuna no era sólo eso. Se trataba de toda una habitación para bebé. Tenía que reconocerlo. El gusto de Víktor era, incluso paras su hija, exquisito, pero conservaba la ternura y femineidad que debería tener para una bebé. Además de que a Yuuri también le había parecido hermosa.

Predominaban en ellas los colores blanco y rosa, además de unos sutiles grises. Tenía una cuna blanca vestida con sábanas blancas y rosas, con motivos de un lindo perro con largas orejas, adornada de unas esponjosas almohadas del mismo tipo. También incluía una camita parecida a la cuna, con una transparente tela que caía a los lados y que la hacía lucir como el lugar donde reposaría una princesa, un mueble color marfil para cambiar de ropa a la bebé y para guardarla y una cesta en donde la pequeña podría estar despierta o tomar una breve siesta. Por último, había un cómodo sillón que cumplía con la función de ser la zona donde podrían darle de comer a la pequeña. Yuuri hizo nota mental de preguntar a Brendan sobre ese asunto.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Verdad que es muy bonita? -preguntó Víktor, con su mirada brillante e insistente.

—¡Sí! Es hermosa… me encanta -le contestó Yuuri entusiasmado. Podía imaginarse perfectamente cuidando de su pequeña en ese lugar.

—No me gusta -interrumpió Yurio, llegando a la escena y despreciando con la mirada la elección del peliplata. Señaló a otra decoración de habitación junto a esa que, por supuesto, tenía animal print de tigre -Esa es genial.

—Pues cuando tengas tu hija, le compras esa. Es mi bebé y le compró lo que Yuuri y yo queremos -replicó el ruso, provocando un feroz sonrojo en el rubio y su novio, que solo escuchaba y que se divirtió ante la exclamación de Yurio de que nunca haría lo mismo que hizo Yuuri.

Víktor terminó por aceptar las pequeñas cosas que había escogido su pareja le pidió a una de las chicas que atendía el lugar que se llevara eso para pagarlo. En el camino a la caja registradora, al ruso se le presentaron más cosas, mismas que no dudó en añadir a todos los artículos que llevaban, como una carriola y una andadera.

—Víktor… es demasiado -exclamó Yuuri cuando vio el costo total de las cosas que llevaban.

—¿Y? Es para nuestra niña. Se merece eso y más. Todavía no creo acabar con las compras. ¡Me falta la ropa!

—Pero Yurio, Otabek y yo ya hemos comprado algunas cosas…

—A mi bebé le harán falta más…

—¿Tú eres el papá? -una anciana, acompañada de su esposo, interrumpió la inocente discusión que mantenían Víktor y Yuuri.

—Sí, señora. Yo seré su papá -contestó el peliplata, orgulloso.

—Su esposa debe estar muy contenta de tener un hombre tan consentidor -dijo el anciano.

—Eh… bueno, en realidad esposo. Él es mi esposo -Víktor atrajo al japonés a su lado, quien había apartado la mirada al escuchar de una "esposa".

—¿Qué? -la mujer parecía incrédula, aunque Víktor no estaba muy seguro de si era por la sorpresa o por otra cosa.

—Pues sí… La medicina moderna es fantástica y nos va a permitir tener un bebé -respondió Víktor, todavía algo confundido.

—¿Quieres decirme que ese hombre va a tener un bebé? -cuestionó el hombre mayor, con una expresión desencajada, casi de completo horror. Yuuri asintió temeroso y llevó las manos a su vientre, protegido por un amplio abrigo - ¡Pero qué cosa tan más desagradable!

—¡Oiga! ¡No le permito…!

—A ustedes no se les debería permitir nada. Es espantoso que hagan cosas como esta. Los homosexuales están degradando a nuestra pobre Rusia -la mujer señaló el abdomen de Yuuri, quien se vio horrorizado por la expresión que la mujer le dirigió -Esa… cosa… ni debería nacer. No es normal y estará en desgracia si la dejan vivir.

—¡Vieja estúpida! -Yurio, que estaba detrás de ellos y que no había perdido detalle de la conversación y ante las horribles palabras de la mujer, perdió por completo los estribos - ¡La única desgracia que hay aquí es usted y su imbécil esposo!

—Muchacho insolente… ¿Cómo te atreves? -Otabek, que estaba sujetando el hombro de Víktor, llegó a tiempo para detener a su novio, quien estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el hombre.

—El muchacho tiene razón. Ustedes no tienen derecho de hablar así de mi esposo y mi hija -Yuuri pocas veces había visto furioso a Víktor. Pero no era que se exaltara. Su voz era casi como una cuchilla, su mirada se tornaba gélida y filosa, y su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Lo digo en nombre de esta nación que va en decadencia. ¡Ustedes lo van a arruinar! ¡Mira que abominaciones como esta se estén dando! ¡Es…asqueroso!

—¡Basta! ¡No se atreva a volver a hablar así de ellos! ¡Los únicos insolentes en este lugar son ustedes! -Yuuri sujetó el brazo de su esposo, pidiéndole que se calmara y que se fueran de ese lugar.

—Caballeros… -una de las dependientes del lugar se acercó a donde estaban discutiendo - ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Ellos! No entiendo como permiten que a personas tan anormales les sea permitida la entrada a lugares como este. Lo que ellos llaman bebé ni siquiera…

—Señor… -la chica interrumpió al hombre antes de que Víktor, Yurio y Otabek saltaran sobre él, pues hasta el kazajo parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia -Tiene razón. Yo también lamentó que personas con una mente tan ridícula entren aquí. Así que le agradecería que usted y su esposa se retiraran de la tienda.

—¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Nosotros no…

—Ustedes no entienden que simplemente ellos se quieren y ahora tendrán una bonita familia, lo cual es casi maravilloso. Si no lo comprenden, no tienen cabida aquí.

—Patrañas. Bebé, o como le quieran llamar, esa pobre criatura solo va a terminar mal por sus tonterías. Por ustedes es que las nuevas leyes tienen que aprobarse ya ¡Insensatos! -murmuró la vieja, arrojando a un lado la compra que iba a hacer. Tomó a su esposo del brazo y salieron del lugar inmediatamente.

—Lamento mucho lo sucedido -se disculpó la joven - ¿Su esposo se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso con agua?

Hasta ese momento, Víktor y Yurio fueron conscientes de que Otabek había tenido que sujetar a Yuuri, pues un fuerte mareo se había apoderado de él a causa del estrés. Ambos hombres corrieron a su lado y lo ayudaron a sentarse.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. Todo está bien -lo consoló Víktor, tomando su mano con firmeza -El agua estará bien, gracias.

La joven fue corriendo a buscarla, mientras que tres hombres trataban de serenar a Yuuri, quien estaba entrando en lo que parecía ser un cuadro de ansiedad.

—Mi bebé no es una abominación… no es una desgracia -murmuraba mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y apretaba con firmeza su vientre.

—Por supuesto que no, amor. Ella es solo una bebé. Una muy linda. No tiene la culpa de nada. Y nosotros no hemos hecho algo malo.

—¿Pero por qué dicen eso? ¿Les hicimos algo?

—¡Claro que no, Yuuri! -intervino Yurio, tomándolo del brazo - ¡Sólo vas tener una bebé! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¡Nada! Ambos la quieren mucho, al punto de ser empalagosos. Eso es bueno.

—Pero los demás no la quieren… A ella… la pueden tratar mal…

—Yuuri, ninguno de nosotros permitiría eso -le aseguró Otabek, mirándolo a los ojos cada vez más cristalinos.

—Eso es cierto, amor. Yo la voy a proteger. Nadie le dirá ninguna de esas cosas horribles.

—Dijeron que no debería nacer… y yo… hace dos meses quería… yo… ¡No! ¡Víktor! ¡No! ¡No quiero que a mi bebé le pase nada!

—Yuuri, amor, no le va pasar nada -Víktor se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza y juntar la mano con la de Yuuri sobre su vientre -Ella va a estar bien. Será sana y…

—¿Pero si no es así? ¿Qué tal si al final por mi culpa le pasa algo? Tú lo dijiste… lo hombres no tienen bebés… ¿Y si… y si… muere? ¿Si por mi culpa muere?

—¡No! Eso no va a pasar. Nuestra bebé estará bien -Víktor sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna y haciendo temblar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo como una posibilidad. Su bebé iba a estar bien. Su Yuuri iba a estar bien.

—Joven… su agua -la chica volvió y le tendió un vaso de cristal a Yuuri. Víktor lo tomó por él y después de separar un poco a su esposo de él, le dio la bebida, que el japonés bebió con nerviosismo.

—Ya, Yuuri, ya pasó -le dijo su esposo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Katsudon, tienes que tranquilizarte. La bebé…

—Señor… en serio lamento lo que pasó hace unos momentos. Jamás esperé que unas personas se portaran así. Ustedes no merecen eso.

—¿Eh? -Yurio la miró confundido.

—Yo los conozco… los cuatro son patinadores -dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa -Y… cuando vio al señor Katsuki entrar y desabrocharse la chamarra… recordé que había escuchado que iban a tener familia. Pero no me imaginé que fuera así -ella posó su mano con precaución en el vientre de Yuuri -Tengo que decir que es hermoso.

—¿De… de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Por las cosas que llevan supongo que es una niña.

—Sí, será una hermosa princesa -indicó Víktor, tratando de animar a Yuuri, quien se había tranquilizado un poco.

—Con papás como ustedes, no lo dudo. Su hija será una niña afortunada.

—Gra… gracias -tartamudeó el japonés. La chica asintió y regresó a la caja registradora.

—Víktor, tal vez deberías llevar a Yuuri a tu casa para que descanse. Yura y yo nos podemos hacernos cargo de las compras.

—Sí, eso estará bien -Víktor abrió su billetera y le tendió la tarjeta de crédito a Altin. Sin embargo, Yurio fue más rápido y se la arrebató de las manos.

—Ya veremos qué hacemos con esto -se burló, provocando una leve risa en el japonés.

Víktor y Yuuri salieron de la tienda tomados de la mano. El pelinegro se aseguró de que su abrigo lo cubriera lo suficiente para que su vientre henchido pasara lo más desapercibido posible, cosa que su esposo no pasó por alto. Aun así, decidió caminar en silencio y no presionarlo para que se sintiera mejor. Sabía que la autoestima de su esposo era un asunto que tendía a flaquear, y si a eso aunaban la sensibilidad que últimamente provocaban las hormonas dentro de Yuuri, el japonés podía sentirse completamente derrotado de un momento a otro.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron a casa, y lo primero que hizo Yuuri fue deshacerse del abrigo y tenderse en uno de los mullidos sillones. Víktor lo vio con ternura y fue a sentarse a su lado. Sin hablar, tomó los hombros de su esposo y dejó un suave masaje en ellos, así como en su cuello y un poco de la espalda, ante los cuales, Yuuri dejaba escapar algunos sonidos de satisfacción.

—¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres algo? -negó con la cabeza y le pidió que continuara -Yuuri... ¿Si entiendes que nada de lo que esas personas dijeron es cierto?

—Sonaba así…

—Alguna vez te dije que Rusia no estaba lista para aceptar cosas así. Pero eso no te tiene que afectar, amor. Los que se equivocan son ellos.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, Vitya -contestó, dándose la vuelta y exigiendo un lugar entre los brazos rusos -Me inquieta… ellos dijeron que no debería nacer. Y si… al final… ¿En realidad no nace? ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo porque esto no era lo que debía hacer?

—Yuuri… estamos siendo cuidadosos, ¿no es así? Procuramos que comas bien, que no hagas demasiado esfuerzo, te mantienes en movimiento ligero. Incluso, cuando hacemos el amor, siempre procuro ser cuidadoso y no ir demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué tendría que salir mal? Todos estamos cuidando de la bebé.

—Pero… ¿y si es algo que no podemos controlar?

—Entonces no será tu culpa. Yo sé que dolería…pero me quedaría a tu lado para superarlo juntos, Yuuri. Entiéndeme cuando te digo que no estás solo.

—Yo… gracias, amor -se acurrucó contra su pecho y Víktor sintió un agradable cosquilleo - ¡Víktor! ¡Siente! ¡Se está moviendo más!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Que linda! -el ruso se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija. Posando las manos sobre el vientre desnudo, podía percibir esos movimientos, que cada vez eras más intensos -Vaya…

—¿Qué?

—¡Un flip!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es que me imaginé que estaba haciendo algún salto dentro de ti. Y como el flip es lo que nos distingue a los dos…

—¿Estás pensando en que está haciendo una rutina dentro de mí? -inquirió Yuuri, con diversión.

—¡Sí! Imagínate que hermoso sería que ella también sea patinadora. ¡Como nosotros!

—Puede ser… -lo vio con curiosidad y luego se echó a reír -Estás loco, Víktor.

—Sí, por ustedes…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Séptimo mes

La puerta del consultorio se abrió en silencio y el doctor que entró se detuvo un momento para ver a la pareja que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El de cabellos plateados dibujaba círculos en el vientre de su esposo, quien ya estaba acostado sobre la camilla, y que reía constantemente por las cosquillas que el tacto del ruso le provocaban.

Tuvo que tomar una buena bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

—Buenos días, caballeros.

—¡Brendan! -Víktor refunfuñó en su interior ante el entusiasmo de Yuuri por ver al doctor - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no nos veríamos sino dentro de un mes.

—Lo sé. Pero me pidieron… aplicar el procedimiento en un hospital de Moscú. Planeaba venir a saludar al doctor Usmanov, pero después de que me encontré con seis patinadores en la sala de espera, supuse que estaban aquí. Así que hoy tomaré tu consulta.

—¿El doctor Usmanov no puede? -preguntó Víktor, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sonar arisco.

—Sí puede, pero yo sigo siendo el titular del caso de Yuuri, así que puedo atenderlo sin ningún problema -respondió el americano, con una sonrisa de suficiencia - ¿Les parece que procedamos a ver a la pequeña?

Ambos padres asintieron y el médico procedió a seguir los pasos de rutina, ante la mirada escrutadora de Víktor, quien bufó discretamente al ver la mano de Brendan pasearse con total libertad por la piel de Yuuri al repartir el frío gel. Tomó el aparato y lo pasó por el vientre. La imagen de la pequeña apareció casi al instante. Su forma era completamente perceptible y los latidos de su corazón aún más firmes, lo que provocó enormes sonrisas en Víktor y Yuuri.

—Confirmamos otra vez que es una niña, de eso ya no hay la menor duda. Tiene un peso adecuado para el tipo de embarazo.

—¿Adecuado?

—En Detroit... -Brendan hizo una pausa al ver la mirada incómoda de Víktor. Decidió cambiar las palabras -…me refiero a las primeras consultas… te mencioné que los bebés del procedimiento Detroit tendían a ser más bajos del peso de un bebé normal. Esto es porque tus músculos se resisten al crecimiento y limitan el crecimiento del feto. Sin embargo, tu bebé está en los parámetros aceptables. Eso significa que está sana, y que crece con normalidad.

—Eso es… amazing! -expresó Víktor, abrazando por el cuello a Yuuri.

—Aunque… -los dos hombres se detuvieron en seco ante la expresión un poco consternada de Brendan.

Víktor casi se va de espaldas cuando el doctor se levantó de su asiento y palpó con ambas manos el vientre de Yuuri, como si estuviera buscando alguna anormalidad. Incluso, tocó demasiado cerca de su pelvis.

—¿Qué pasa, Brendan? ¿Algo está mal? -cuestionó Yuuri, que estaba sintiendo que se le terminaba el aire con cada segundo que pasaba y con cada expresión extraña de su médico.

—No, no. Tranquilo. Es solo que… tu vientre es algo… grande considerando el tamaño de la bebé. Pero los análisis que te había hecho el doctor Usmanov no indicaron ningún problema.

—Entonces…

—Enviaré una orden para más exámenes. Pero… no creo que haya nada malo. Tal vez la niña en verdad si está ocupando mucho espacio. Eso o… -rió un poco al imaginarse un escenario bastante nuevo para él, pero estaba seguro de que no podía ser así -... bueno, no importa. Tranquilos, la bebé y Yuuri están en perfectas condiciones. Creo que es todo por hoy. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

—Yo sí -dijo Víktor, tomando la mano de Yuuri para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – ¿Para qué fecha debemos esperarla?

—Estamos en el séptimo mes. A partir de ahora, comparándolo con embarazos de su tipo, cualquier momento sería propicio para que naciera. Sin embargo, debido a que está creciendo como un bebé normal, diría que para la primera o segunda semana de enero.

—Eso es pronto…

—Lo sé, Yuuri. Pero no deberías sentirte asustado o algo así. Te lo vuelvo a decir, la bebé es muy sana. Y el parto será una limpia cesárea, que yo o el doctor Usmanov atenderemos. Así que te puedo asegurar que todo estará bien -Brendan posó unos segundos su mano sobre la del japonés, para transmitirle algo de confianza. Esto crispó los nervios de Víktor, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo - ¿Algo más?

—Respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día, Brendan… -insinuó el ruso, ante la mirada sorprendida de Yuuri.

—Oh, claro. Yuuri… tu esposo me habló del incidente que tuvieron hace unos meses y que, a raíz de eso, desarrollaste un… temor a que tu bebé pudiera morir. Según lo que Víktor me explicó, tienes miedo a que, debido a que no estabas "diseñado para esto", algo le pudiera pasar.

—No… sabía que Víktor te había contado de esto. Pero sí… tengo esa inquietud.

—Mira, Yuuri -el doctor le tendió su teléfono, en donde estaba la foto de una pareja de chicos con un bebé entre ellos que miraba sonriente a la cámara -Ese lindo niño nació de uno de ellos, hace casi un año. Tuvo complicaciones, pero al final está aquí. Y es feliz. Lo que llevas dentro de ti es vida, Yuuri. Y eso es maravilloso, cualquiera que sea la forma en la que se presente.

—Pero y si algo al final sale mal. Yo no creo poder…

—No saldrá mal, Yuuri. Haz pasado los primeros meses, que era cruciales. Si hubiera existido algún problema, te lo habría dicho. Pero estamos en la recta final, y todo está saliendo bien. Y saldrá mejor, te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Además, es la primera niña que recibiré del procedimiento Detroit, lo cual la hace todavía más especial. Estarán bien.

—Creo que puedo estar con eso. Pero si tengo una última pregunta… ¿Recuerdas lo de la… la comida… me refiero a la… lactancia? -un gran sonrojo inundó sus mejillas, y Víktor tuvo que abrazarlo por los hombros para que no explotara de vergüenza.

—Sí, claro. Mmm… ¿Puedes quitarte la camisa?

—¿Qué?

—Víktor… es necesario que lo revise -objetó el médico ante la muy evidente molestia del ruso, misma que extrañó a Yuuri, pero que obedeció las órdenes del doctor.

Estaba un tanto avergonzado por ese cambio en su cuerpo, y sentir las manos de Brendan en su pecho turgente no ayudaba en mucho. Ese último mes había experimentado un cambio que le resultó abrumador. Como ambos médicos le habían avisado, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para cuidar de su bebé cuando este naciera. Y lo más evidente fue cuando su pecho comenzó a crecer. No era nada exagerado y, de hecho, apenas se notaba el cambio. Pero para alguien como Yuuri, además de ser algo doloroso, le resultaba vergonzoso.

—Muy bien… Esto también está preparándose. Ya puedes vestirte de nuevo -le indicó el doctor mientras se volvía a sentar -Serás capaz de aportar las defensas y los nutrientes que tu bebé necesitará para completar su desarrollo.

—Eso significa que la tendré que alimentar.

—Siempre puedes decidir que solo sea la fórmula de leche. Aunque ella agradecería lo que tú le puedes aportar. Solo piénsalo, ¿está bien? De cualquier forma, no será durante mucho tiempo. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—No, creo que no -sentenció Víktor, con bastantes ánimos de alejar a su esposo del doctor.

—Bien. Entonces nos veremos la última semana de diciembre. Aunque el doctor Usmanov estará vigilándote a cada oportunidad -Brendan estrechó su mano con la de Yuuri y, como siempre, una agradable calidez lo embargaba con su tacto -Yuuri, quiero que estés tranquilo estos dos meses. Tú y ella lo van a necesitar.

—Sí, Brendan. Me cuidaré. Y gracias por el seguimiento.

El doctor le sonrió y se despidió de Víktor con un leve asentimiento, quien abrazaba a Yuuri por los hombros de una manera casi territorial. En cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, una avalancha de cuerpos de patinadores fue hacia ellos y los acosaron de preguntas hasta que Yuuri mostró la reciente imagen que había sido tomada a la bebé. Todos lanzaron exclamaciones de ternura, mientras que el flash de una cámara no dejaba de aparecer.

—No vayas a compartir eso en ningún lado, Phichit -le pidió Yuuri, cosa que no sorprendió al tailandés, pero que lo dejó un poco decepcionado por no poder subir las fotos tan buenas que tenía.

—Se ve muy linda. Se esmeraron haciéndola, ¿eh? -insinuó Chris, ocasionando un sonrojo de Yuuri, pero una sonora carcajada en Víktor, quien terminó por afirmar eso.

Entre tanto, Mila y Sala acosaban al único japonés para que las dejaran tocar. Por su parte, Otabek se limitaba a mirar, divertido, mientras Yurio terminaba de hacer una llamada y otro favor a Víktor.

—¡Ey! ¡Anciano! ¡Me dijeron que ya está listo! -gritó, en medio del bullicio que estaban haciendo.

—¡Gracias, Yurio!

—¿Qué está listo? -quiso saber Yuuri, rindiéndose a las caricias de sus dos amigas.

—¡Una sorpresa para ti! Pero tenemos que irnos a casa ya.

—No olvides que después de que acabe el circuito del Grand Prix haremos una fiesta para la princesa -le recordó Mila.

—No lo olvidaré -pues no había forma de que dejara pasar el evento al que había sido prácticamente forzado a asistir.

Los patinadores se despidieron entre ellos y cada uno volvió a su casa o al hotel en donde se hospedaban. Víktor lucía bastante ansioso por llegar a su hogar, y a la mínima oportunidad que tenía, mostraba su emoción por la sorpresa que había construido.

—¿Puedes ya decirme de que se trata? -pidió Yuuri cuando se estacionaron en el garaje y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el departamento.

—Sólo espera un poco más -en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la residencia, lo guió a uno de los cuartos y puso la mano en el picaporte - ¡Ya está todo listo para recibir a nuestra hija!

—Pero, amor, ya habíamos dejado su cuarto preparado y era lo único que faltaba.

—¡No! ¡Le faltaba su familia completa!

En cuanto Víktor abrió la puerta del que sería el cuarto de su niña, el corazón de Yuuri se desbocó y las lágrimas corrieron en una inmensa alegría.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Mari!

—Oh, mi Yuuri -Hiroko recibió en sus brazos a su hijo, y se deshizo en llanto al ver su creciente vientre y como todo era tan real.

Toshiya y su hermana también se unieron al abrazo familiar. Mari tenía una emoción especial al ver que el esfuerzo de ambos había valido la pena, que esa parte suya cedida a su hermano estaba haciéndolo feliz.

—En verdad estás más loco de lo que pensé, Yuuri -bromeó su padre, y el pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse con ellos.

—Víktor, cariño… -llamó Hiroko, al ver que este planeaba dejarlos solos -Tú también eres nuestro hijo. Ven a darnos un abrazo.

A tan solo dos meses de que el milagro se completara, una cálida escena se llevaba a cabo en una vivienda en San Petersburgo. Entre risas y lágrimas, sorpresas y asombro, una niña podía estar segura de que, si algo recibiría cuando abriera los ojos al nuevo mundo, era amor a manos llenas.

Una… o tal vez dos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Soy yo molestándolos de nuevo (no es cierto jeje). Bien, como pudieron ver, es una completa vista al pasado de la historia que sucede en "Make my own history". Aquí voy a abordar detalles que no son "relevantes para la trama", pero que me he divertido bastante imaginándolos. Son cosas sencillas pero significativas. Por obvias razones, este no será actualizado más que una vez a la semana para tener tiempo con el fic principal.**

 **Si entraste y no sabes de que estoy hablando, te invito a leer el fic antes mencionado, que puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Si ya sabes de que va, gracias por tu apoyo con este mini proyecto y con el principal.**

 **Espero que apoyen este como lo han estado haciendo con "Make my own history". Espero sus comentarios para saber si estoy loca o para las pedradas. No importa, todo sirve.**

 **¡Saludos a todos!**


	2. En el regazo de la familia

**Capítulo 2: En el regazo de la familia**

—No había necesidad de que trajeras mis fotos, mamá -replicó Yuuri cuando fue testigo de Hiroko sacando un enorme álbum de fotografías correspondiente a la infancia del japonés, mismo que cierto ruso recibió gustoso.

—Ya sé que no, pero quería que Víktor las viera. ¡Eras un bebé tan gordito y adorable! -respondió la japonesa, provocando que las mejillas de su hijo se tintaran de carmín.

—¡Qué bonito Yuuri! -el peliplata no pudo contener la emoción de ver a su esposo, dibujando en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa de corazón - ¡Tus mejillas gorditas son tan hermosas!

Yuuri tuvo que ocultar el rostro entre sus manos cuando vio la imagen que Víktor observaba. En ella, se apreciaba a un pequeño y regordete niño de mejillas sonrojadas acostado sobre su cama, vestido con un _body_ azul, dejando al descubierto sus tersas piernitas y mordiendo con ahínco el dedo pulgar de su piel. El ruso pensó que era un probable augurio de la futura flexibilidad de ese niño.

—Sería maravilloso que mi nieta sea muy parecida a ti. Aunque si se parece a Víktor será muy guapa -Hiroko no paraba de mostrar su entusiasmo dándole continuos abrazos a la pareja de esposos y acariciando el vientre de su hijo.

—Quisiera que se pareciera mucho a Yuuri. Así tendría al esposo más lindo y a la hija más hermosa del mundo -exclamó, entusiasmado, restregando su mejilla en la del pelinegro.

—¿Tienes fotos tuyas de cuando eras bebé, Víktor? -preguntó Mari.

Víktor y Yuuri callaron al instante. El japonés vio con un poco de preocupación que la mirada de su esposo se tornaba melancólica. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, después de unos segundos, sonrió.

—Todas esas fotos están en casa de mis padres, y como hace muchos años no voy ahí, no las he recogido. Pero supongo que podría decirle a mi hermano que vayamos a buscarlas.

—Hablando de tu hermano… -Hiroko optó por cambiar el tema para no incomodar a su yerno, pues estaba enterada por él mismo de lo complicadas que fueron las circunstancias de su niñez -No olvides invitarlo a la fiesta que estamos organizando para nuestra hermosa niña.

—Por supuesto que le diré. Como buen tío tiene que estar aquí y prometerme que no dejará que nadie con pretensiones románticas se le acerque hasta que cumpla más de treinta años -Yuuri rió y negó ante la determinación de Víktor.

—¡Bien dicho! -gritó Toshiya, levantando en alto una de las botellas de sake que le habían valido adivinar el género de su nieta contra su esposa -Será nuestra bebé para siempre.

—¡Claro que no, papá! Yo me encargaré de que no la estén molestando -replicó Mari, abrazando por los hombros a su hermano, para apoderarse con las dos manos de su vientre -La vamos a consentir demasiado.

—Pero si nadie esperaba nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo no consentiríamos a nuestra niña? -Hiroko tomó la mano de Yuuri, hecho un ovillo y recargado sobre su esposo -Ambos están muy locos, hijos. ¿Ya pensaron en algún nombre?

Yuuri y Víktor se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y rieron.

—¿Qué están planeando? -quiso saber Toshiya, divertido por la reacción de la pareja.

—Bueno… ambos hemos pensando en un nombre, pero… pero no escogeremos cual hasta que haya nacido -aclaró Yuuri, regalándole una mirada pícara a su esposo.

—¿Y cómo van a decidir?

—¡Su cabello! -exclamó el único ruso de la habitación, y Mari no pudo contener una carcajada -Fue idea de Yuuri.

—Es decir que…

—Si su cabello es negro, Víktor decide. Si es como el de él, yo escogeré -aclaró el japonés.

—¿Y en cuáles han pensado?

—Mi Yuuri es muy obvio -comentó el ruso con diversión -Quiere que se llame Viktoria.

—Pues… sí. Me gusta lo que significa, me gusta tu nombre y… me gustas tú.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Tú también me encantas! -el ruso se abalanzó, con precaución, sobre su esposo y le regaló de infinitos y dulces besos en su mejilla, provocando risas entre la familia y una mueca de conformidad en la joven japonesa.

—¿Y tú que has pensado, cariño?

—Yo quiero que me ayude, Hiroko -pidió Víktor, sin soltar el abrazo sobre el japonés -Quiero que sea algo japonés… algo que… que represente lo que Yuuri me ha dado… y lo que nuestra bebé nos va a dar. Mucha felicidad.

—Sé de algunos. Puedo hacerte una lista.

—También quiero que sea una sorpresa para Yuuri. Así que no te diré hasta que nazca, mi amor.

—De cualquier forma, creo que yo ganaré. Y no olvides que Vladya también debe escoger uno.

Víktor recordó gustoso que su hermano se había vuelto muy insistente en no olvidar que a él le correspondía el derecho de asignar un nombre a su sobrina, por lo menos desde que le informaron que sería una niña. El ruso tenía una ligera sospecha cuál sería, pero esperaría a su cena dentro de una semana para que lo confirmara.

El resto de la tarde, la familia la pasó discutiendo pequeños detalles de la pequeña, como sus apellidos, mismos a los que Yuuri negó una y otra vez la petición de Víktor de que Katsuki fuera antes de Nikiforov, también una fiesta de bienvenida y si pensaban quedarse a vivir en Rusia. Incluso el hecho de que Víktor no los dejó alojarse en algún lugar que no fuera la casa de la pareja. La mayor parte de las cosas quedó a la expectativa. Los sucesos iban demasiado rápido como para tener algo en claro, pero si la familia estaba segura de algo, era que no cabían en sí mismos de la felicidad por la llegada del pequeño milagro que era su nieta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Octavo mes, semana 36

En cuanto entró a esa pequeña cafetería en el centro de San Petersburgo, la misma en donde se hizo cómplice de Yuuri, lo primero que vio fue a una melosa pareja, y a uno de ellos dedicándole besos y palabras a una parte del cuerpo de su esposo cubierta por un abrigo. Una agradable calidez lo invadió, Tal vez era el orgullo por saber que él mismo formaba parte de la construcción de la felicidad de su hermano. Aún le resultaba increíble que Víktor pudiera ser tan feliz después de lo cruel que fue la vida con él cuando era pequeño, y de lo cruel que podía ser más de veinte años después.

—¡Vladya! -el hermano peliplateado menor lo reconoció al instante de que sus ojos se toparon con él. El general no tuvo modo de evitar el enorme abrazo que su hermano le regaló -Que bueno que estás aquí. ¡Gracias, gracias!

—¿Gracias de qué?

—Porque ayudaste a mi Yuuri a darme una bonita bebé. Aunque no me gustó que no me lo hayas dicho. ¡Pero te perdono porque estoy muy feliz!

—Como si necesitara tu perdón -Vlad se alejó de él y fue a reunirse con su hermano político, quien los miraba con diversión -Hola, Yuuri. Yo… bueno… felicidades. Y gracias porque me darás una sobrina.

—No, Vladya. Gracias a ti. Si no me hubieras ayudado, no hubiera sido posible tenerla aquí-respondió el japonés, sonrojado y aceptando la mano que le tendía el hermano de su esposo.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, y después de ordenar algunos aperitivos y, para diversión de los hermanos, cosas con mucha azúcar para Yuuri, se metieron de lleno en una conversación de los pormenores del embarazo. Víktor se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que su hermano era bastante curioso.

—Nunca he tenido que lidiar con… una mujer embarazada. Pero a juzgar por lo mucho que estás comiendo, Yuuri, casi puedo jurar que Vítya ha tenido que lidiar con antojos y cosas así.

—Él dice que no le gusta molestarme con eso -contestó el menor, llevándose un pedazo de brownie a la boca -Pero es adorable cuando ya no puede con un antojo y termina exigiéndomelo.

—Será una niña caprichosa, entonces -expresó Vlad, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa surcara los labios de Yuuri.

—Lo será. Hay demasiadas personas que están seguros de que jamás le negarán algo que les pida.

—Y me incluyo en eso. Si mi sobrina quiere algo, lo que sea, moveré cielo, mar y tierra para dárselo -declaró el general, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, como un juramento.

—Y decir que te quejabas porque yo era un niño consentido -replicó Víktor, fingiendo indignación.

—Sí, porque tú eras insoportable. Además, no hay modo en que no la ame. Será preciosa.

—No dudes de eso. Si se parece a Yuuri será la más hermosa del mundo.

—Pero, amor, si se parece a ti, también será preciosa…

—Si es como su familia rusa, se parecerá a su fallecida abuela.

El comentario de Vladya paró en seco los movimientos de la pareja frente a él. La curiosidad por saber a lo que se refería afloró en la mirada de Yuuri, mientras que en la de Víktor la nostalgia, y tal vez un poco de tristeza, se hizo evidente.

—¿Su… su abuela?

—Sí, nuestra mamá. Las mujeres de nuestra familia tienden a parecerse a sus abuelas. Nosotros no, pero nuestra madre era parecida a su abuela. Me… me gusta pensar que su hija se parezca a mamá -explicó Vladya, con un deje melancólico en su voz.

—¿A ti te gustaría eso, amor? -preguntó Yuuri a su esposo, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras sorbía en su café.

—Sí, creo que sí. Yo… yo la recuerdo mucho y creo que sería… lindo ver a mi mamá en mi hija -reflexionó Víktor. Una leve sonrisa para su hermano asomó en sus labios -Con respecto al segundo nombre de la bebé…

—Sé que sabes que no podría pensar en otro. Quiero que sea Svetlana.

—¿Por qué Sve… Svetlana? -quiso saber Yuuri, esforzándose por pronunciarlo bien.

—Por mamá. Anastasia Svetlana -indicó Víktor -Creo que a ella no le gustaba mucho su segundo nombre, pero a mí me parece muy lindo y… sí, claro que lo acepto.

Vladya y su hermano se sonrieron, como si fueran cómplices en la creación de un recuerdo. Aunque no habían hablado mucho del tema, casi entendían que ese asunto era cosa del pasado y que ahí debía quedarse. Probablemente les costaría reconstruir la relación que tenían antes de que Víktor se fuera de casa, pero podían decir que ya llevaban un gran avance.

Poco antes de que anocheciera y los tres tuvieran que volver a sus casas, el ruso menor tuvo que sacar un tema que, desde la boda, hace casi dos años, no había resuelto.

—Vlad… antes de que te vayas quería preguntarte… ¿Recuerdas el joven del que me hablaste en Barcelona? -el cuerpo del general se tensó ante la sola mención de ese hombre.

—Él está… bien -contestó, evitando mirar a su hermano. Pero la pareja notó, alarmada que su voz sonaba ligeramente cortada -Lo van a… él va a estar en…

—Si no quieres decirlo, Vlad, no importa.

—Van a moverlo al frente, en Medio Oriente. Parte en a finales de año y… bueno... Ya deben saber que no es un escenario agradable el que se vive allá.

—Hermano eso… -Yuuri se había quedado mudo de la impresión, y Víktor se esforzó por encontrar palabras de aliento -Lo siento. Pero él… estará bien, ya verás.

—No hay modo de saberlo, Vitya. Desde hace un año los conflictos se agudizaron y no creo que haya un final, por lo menos no pronto -el general suspiró. Revisó la hora en su reloj y se puso de pie antes de que el matrimonio frente a él decidiera ahondar más en el tema -Tengo que irme ya. Yo… lamento no poder acudir a la fiesta para la niña, pero prometo que enviaré un regalo.

—No… no es necesario.

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri. Empezará a ser consentida por su tío favorito desde ahora -Vladya se levantó y tendió la mano a Yuuri -Intentaré estar con ustedes el día que nazca o desde algunos días antes. Manténganme informado.

—Por supuesto, Vlad. Y yo… le deseo lo mejor a tu oficial.

—Gracias, Yuuri. Cuídense mucho. Víktor, ¿me acompañas al auto?

El aludido se levantó de la mesa, dejó un beso en la frente de su esposo y siguió a su hermano mayor hasta la puerta de su auto. De un momento a otro había sentido un deje preocupado en la actitud de Vladya, y eso también lo inquietaba a él.

—Vlad… ¿qué pasa?

—No quería que Yuuri nos escuchara -dijo en cuanto estuvieron afuera del local -Después de que me platicaste lo del incidente en esa tienda… he investigado un poco.

—¿Hay algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?

—Sólo por lo de siempre. Aunque… -Vladya dudó en decirle a su hermano la realidad de su país, pues no quería que se volviera paranoico en la protección de su esposo, pero lo cierto era que prefería eso a que tuvieran un muy mal rato -... en Moscú hubo una serie de… agresiones contra un grupo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sé que es difícil para ti escucharlo, y Yuuri podría preocuparse también, así que procura no mencionarlo.

—Vladya… ¿Debo hacer algo? Lo que sea. No dejaría que a Yuuri le pasara algo y… la niña… tampoco voy a dejar que por ser hija de nosotros quieran hacerle daño.

—Respecto a Yuuri… creo que mientras ambos sean discretos estará bien, pero tu hija…

—¿Qué tiene ella? -Víktor sintió todo su interior contraerse de algo parecido al miedo.

—No es algo lógico, y dudo que lo hagan, pero… pero podrían pensar en retirarles la custodia de ella…

—¿Porqué? ¿Por qué estoy casado con un hombre? ¡Eso es totalmente injusto! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Yo no dejaría…!

—Ni yo lo haría, Víktor. Voy a intervenir si es necesario, pero… sólo quiero que estés preparado para lo que sea.

Vlad sujetó a su hermano por los hombros, esperando que el contacto de sus miradas tranquilizara el creciente pánico de Víktor. Este guardó silencio cuando encontró su reflejo en los ojos de su hermano. Ese hombre frente a él también tenía miedo, pero como buen hermano mayor, quería que Víktor se sintiera seguro bajo su protección.

—No se van a llevar a mi hija, Vladya. Ni le harán nada a mi Yuuri.

—Yo me encargo de eso. Pero prométeme que cuidarás de ellos -Víktor no pudo contener el pánico que corrió por sus venas ante muchas y horribles imágenes, por lo que se refugió en un abrazo con su hermano, quien lo recibió extrañado, pero que no soltó y apretó aún más.

No iba a exponer a Yuuri a cualquier tipo de agresión. Nadie se iba a llevar a su bebé. Antes pasarían sobre él.

—Gracias, Vlad. Por cuidarnos. Por cuidarla a ella.

—¿Sabes algo, Vitya? No ha nacido y algo me dice que esa niña me tendrá a su merced -dijo el general soltando a su hermano y entrando al auto.

—¡Igual que yo! -respondió Víktor, algo más entusiasmado.

—Sí, también un dolor de cabeza. Tú y tu descendencia me matarán algún día.

—Eso o nos amas más.

—Y lamento que sea eso lo más probable. Adiós, Víktor -el auto partió y dejó al menor despidiéndole con una mano en el aire.

Cuando Víktor volvió dentro del establecimiento, se encontró con su esposo comiendo con entusiasmo una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Estaba seguro que daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cuidar de esos dos seres que tenían preso su corazón.

Fue a reunirse con él, y antes de que el japonés dijera algo, lo abrazó por los hombros y acomodó su rostro en el arco de su cuello.

—Te amo, Yuuri. Jamás, jamás, jamás lo olvides -bajó su mano al lugar donde su bebé esperaría un mes más para unirse a la familia -A ti también te amo con mi vida. Saben que daría todo por ustedes, ¿verdad?

—Amor, pero… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, Yuuri. ¿Verdad que lo sabes?

—Sí… lo sé. Nosotros también te amamos, Vitya -Yuuri movió un poco su cabeza para atinar a darle un beso en la sien al ruso.

En el mismo lugar, Víktor distinguió dos cosas que dejaron sus pensamientos confundidos. Mientras que una mujer los vio de arriba a abajo como si fueran adefesios, un chico sonrió en su dirección.

No todo tenía que ser tan malo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— _No pude evitarlo._

— _No…_

— _Ya están aquí para llevársela._

— _No…_

— _El orfanato la está esperando._

 _—No…_

— _Ustedes no pueden tenerla._

 _—Víktor… se llevan a mi niña._

— _No…_

— _Víktor… mi hija._

— _No…_

— _¡Víktor! ¡Me quitaron a mi bebé!_

 _Un hombre vestido de militar había arrebatado de los brazos de Yuuri algo envuelto en una manta gris. Alguien lo sujetó de los brazos y lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo. Se deshacía en llantos y gritos desgarradores que amenazaban con destrozar su garganta._

— _¡Devuélvanmela! ¡Denme a mi hija! ¡Dénmela! ¡Quiero que me la regresen!_

 _Y Víktor solo observaba. Sus muñecas estaban unidas a su espalda. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Quería, necesitaba moverse. Pero nada le respondía. Lo único que podía era ver como su Yuuri estaba siendo destrozado._

— _No…_

 _Su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio un hilillo de sangre brotar de los labios hinchados del japonés. Y uno más pasaba junto a sus ojos. Su razón se partió._

 _¿Qué hacer?_

 _Más allá, lejos en la oscuridad, una pequeña lloraba. No con un llanto normal. Su hija estaba desesperada. Se la llevaban… alguien se las había quitado._

— _¡Vík… Víktor! Haz… haz algo… Mi bebé… mi niña… ¡Se la llevan!_

— _No…_

— _¡Víktor!_

— _¡No!_

—¡Víktor! ¡Víktor! ¡Despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, para descubrir que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Su torso desnudo y perlado de sudor se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de su respiración desesperada. Se tomó unos largos segundos para reconocer donde estaba.

Una habitación en tonos grises. Cortinas azules cubriéndolos de la luz de la luna. Una cama de suaves sábanas blancas y un hermoso japonés embarazado sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sujetándolo por los hombros, con una expresión de verdadero pánico en su rostro.

—Yuuri… estás bien… ¿Dónde está la bebé? ¡Yuuri! Mi hija… mi niña… ¿Dónde está? ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde está ella? -Víktor se incorporó sin bajar a Yuuri de él, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, a punto de volver a llorar.

—¿De qué hablas, amor? Ella está aquí dentro -guió una de las manos de su esposo a su vientre, en donde su pequeña se removía lentamente -La tengo aquí, Víktor.

—No, no. Ella estaba… alguien quería llevársela…

—¿Qué? ¿Quién quería llevársela? Amor… ella está aquí…

Fue cuando Víktor sintió el movimiento de su bebé dentro de Yuuri que se dio cuenta de que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. Una espantosa pesadilla.

—No… no… Nadie, Yuuri. Fue… un mal sueño –el ruso abrazó a su esposo, respirando su dulce aroma para sentir un poco de paz.

—Puedes contarme si eso te hace sentir mejor -ofreció Yuuri, peinando con sus dedos las hebras plateadas. Al recibir una negativa, lo separó un poco -No tienes que llevarlo tú solo.

—Lo sé, amor. Sólo no quiero asustarte.

—Dijiste que alguien quería llevarse a nuestra bebé -Víktor asintió levemente y lo tomó de la cintura para acercarlo lo más que su vientre le permitía y darle un cálido beso en los labios.

—Por eso fue una pesadilla.

—Nadie se la va a llevar, Vitya. Eso no va a pasar. Siempre estará con nosotros y todos la cuidaremos -respondió cuando rompieron el contacto de sus bocas.

—Yo te prometo eso, Yuuri -Víktor recuperó la cintura del japonés y con sumo cuidado lo recostó sobre el colchón, buscando acomodo entre sus piernas, siendo a detalle el hogar temporal de la bebé contra su abdomen.

—No llores, Víktor… -Yuuri se asustó un poco cuando una lágrima caída de los orbes celestes se estrelló en su mejilla. Elevó su mano para limpiar con el pulgar las gotas de agua salda, y luego acunó el rostro del ruso en la palma de su mano.

—Sí, amor, perdón. Me conmocioné mucho -besó con cariño el cuello de Yuuri, sorprendiéndose de escuchar un muy suave gemido.

—¿Ahora, Vitya?

—Me gustaría mucho, pero tú estabas durmiendo. Ambos tienen que descansar.

—Mmmm… -el pelinegro bajó las manos hasta la cinta de sus bóxers y los bajó hasta donde pudo, ante la libidinosa mirada de Víktor -No tengo sueño… y hace frío.

—Yuuri, estoy un poco alterado… y ahora excitado. No… no tengo ánimos de ser gentil… y no quiero que…

—Víktor… -Yuuri puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo -Voy a estar bien. Hoy… me necesitas.

—Pero amor…

—Siempre puedo detenerte. Víktor, hazme el amor, por favor.

El ruso no pudo contenerse a la abierta invitación de hacerlo suyo. Realmente no tenía ganas de contenerse; su hermoso vientre de ocho meses y su pecho ligeramente curvado no hacían más que incitarlo a perder la locura en ellos.

Por gran parte de la madrugada, Víktor disfrutó enterrándose una y otra vez en el estrecho interior de Yuuri, cuidando de su pequeña, moderando su fuerza sin limitarse a sentir todo aquello que anhelaba de él. El cuerpo del japonés tembló extasiado todas las veces en las que su esposo lo inundaba de su esencia. Los orgasmos los hicieron caer rendidos hasta que las puntas del sol se asomaron a la ventana, regalando de calidez los cuerpos desnudos y húmedos.

Que delicioso era encontrarse uno en brazos del otro. Que maravilloso era sentir sus corazones latir a un mismo son. Que dicha era sentir un movimiento de vida.

Víktor protegería con su vida esos perfectos momentos, y Yuuri se los regalaría.

Y una pequeña y su hermanita encubierta dotarían de la más pura felicidad en tan solo dos semanas. Justo cuando nadie estaba listo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia. Creo que les dije que aquí habría mucho amor. Y si lo hay. Demasiado, de hecho. Pero también quiero que vean que, en un mundo más real del que nos plantearon en Yuri on Ice, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Y es responsabilidad de aquellos que entendemos inculcar ese pensamiento de justicia, igualdad y respeto en las demás generaciones. Yo entiendo que es difícil hacer que un adulto cambie de opinión, y no les pido que vayan y les griten sus ideales. No se trata de eso y difícilmente haríamos que entendieran así. Lo único que les pido es que sean respetuosos y prediquen ese mismo valor a los que puedan.**

 **Tal vez no logremos que acepten, pero sí que respeten. Y eso, chicos y chicas, es un enorme paso.**

 **Para la personita que preguntó, tengo 19 años, soy bisexual y estudio Lingüística y Literatura, con aspiraciones a escritora y editora. (No sé para que lo querías, pero igual ahí está).**

 **El siguiente capítulo de este fic (creo) será el día que las señoritas decidieron aparecer. Y del otro, prepárense para una magnífica actuación del personaje más querido por todos (obvio Laryssa) (obvio la odian jaja).**

 **Les aviso que la historia toma sus rumbos sin que los planeo. Solo pienso en lo que quiero el capítulo y lo que pasa después sale del lápiz y del momento.**

 **Bien chicos, ya es hora de que me despida. Como siempre, gracias a los lectores fantasma y a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme comentarios bonitos. Aprecio todo. ¡Un abrazo gigante!**

 **P.D.: Recuerden que nada de lo que pasa aquí interfiere en lo que pasa allá. Y aunque sí interfiera, de igual forma lo mencionaré en el fic principal.**

 **Aizawa-Hana: Que bonito verte por aquí, muchas gracias. Jajaja ¿tú crees que haya sido cruel? Se supone que fue Yukie la que se movió, aunque no me había dado cuenta de la ironía hasta que lo releí. Lamento haberte confundido jeje. Prometo hacerlo más claro en los siguientes capítulos. Y no te preocupes, aquí, aunque seguirán siendo tontitos y enamorados, no harán nada con lo que todos lloremos. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Minako Gou: Jajaja, gracias por el interés en la irrelevancia de esta historia. En realidad, la subí porque me divertí imaginando algunas cosas, aunque luego pensé que podía ser también el espacio de la realidad. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo a las historias. Espero seguirte viendo aquí, o en la otra, o en la dos jejeje. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Cotita83: Esto es como un respiro después de todo lo que pasaron. Si, hasta para mí es triste lo que pasa, pero no estaba tranquila escribiendo y pasando de largo temas como la homofobia, así que le hice un espacio de algún modo. Supongo que es el amor lo que resulta en fortaleza para enfrentar cosas así. Y más con dos razones como un esposo al que amas y a una hija (dos jeje) ¡Gracias a ti por el apoyo! ¡Te envío un enorme abrazo!**

 **Deysizg501: No recuerdo si ya te vi en el otro fic, lo siento. Pero, de cualquier forma, infinitas gracias por leerte los dos. Espero que te siga gustando lo que lees y te siga viendo por alguno de los dos. ¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Don't be afraid

**Capítulo 3: Don't be afraid**

 _Noviembre. 7 meses_

—¡Esa no es la pintura para esa pared! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal, Yurio! -gritó Víktor al ver la obra del joven ruso.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú me dijiste que era la pintura rosa! -reclamó el chico, bajándose de una de las escaleras colocadas para ayudar en la tarea de pintar el cuarto de la bebé que estaba, según lo que todos pensaban, a un mes de llegar.

—Por supuesto que dije que era rosa. Esa que estás poniendo es coral -Víktor sacó de su bolsillo una hoja con las gamas de tonos del rosado, ante la incredulidad del chico, quien blandió la brocha dispuesto a atacar al peliplata.

—Pues para mí es lo mismo.

—Claro que no lo es. Hay una diferencia y no va a quedar como yo lo tenía planeado -replicó Víktor, tomando también otra brocha empapada del color correcto.

—¡Sólo es un estúpido color!

—¡Es para mi bebé!

—¡Tu bebé ni siquiera sabrá que es un color!

—¡Pero va a crecer y tendrá que estar en un cuarto que le guste!

—¡Pues este no va a ser, porque es horrible!

—¡Retráctate!

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Yuuri, Hiroko y Mari preparaban algo de cenar y un pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños número 28 del japonés, mientras que el futuro abuelo tomaba la responsabilidad de armar la cuna y algunos de los instrumentos y juguetes para su nieta.

El pelinegro negó divertido al escuchar a los dos rusos discutir en la habitación de su hija, pero tuvo que ir a ver que sucedía al escuchar un grito casi desesperado de su esposo seguido de uno iracundo de Yurio.

Para Yuuri, no habría ameritado semejante escándalo. Pero para su esposo era una completa calamidad que Yuri se hubiera atrevido a manchar su cabellera con pintura color coral, y era aún peor para el vándalo ruso encontrarse con su chaqueta de cuero favorita salpicada de rosa.

—¡Katsudon! ¡Mira lo que el anciano hizo! -se quejó cuando lo vio llegar.

—¡Yuuri! -Víktor corrió a los brazos de su esposo, lo abrazó por los hombros y fingió un lloriqueo en su cuello -Arruinó el cuarto y mi cabello.

—¡No lo arruiné! ¡Parece el mismo color!

—Sí lo hiciste. Yuuri había escogido el color rosa -alegó el ruso, ganándose que Yurio lo amenazara nuevamente con la brocha.

—Yo no tengo problema con el color que puso Yurio, amor -aclaró el japonés, sin ánimos de que volvieran a discutir -Vamos, Víktor. También así se ve muy bonito, y quedará mejor con los detalles en gris.

—Mmmm… Tal vez. ¡Pero me arrojó pintura al cabello!

—¡Tú arruinaste mi ropa! -replicó Yurio, tallando con ímpetu el cuero de su chaqueta.

—Ya, no sean dramáticos los dos. Tú ve a darte una ducha -le dijo a Víktor, que ante la caricia de su esposo sobre su cabello hizo lo que le pidió -Dame eso, Yurio. Lo llevaré a la lavandería.

—No se le va a quitar -pensó en voz alta el ruso, y Yuuri fue a su lado para tomar la prenda.

—Sí lo hará, no te preocupes -consoló el japonés al ruso que miraba con algo de desconsuelo su chaqueta -Además, suponiendo que no quede, siempre podemos obligar a Víktor a comprarte otra.

Yuuri le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, mientras Yurio aceptó la propuesta maliciosamente, deseando que la chamarra no tuviera reparo. Observando desde el marco de la puerta, Hiroko sonrió con ternura ante la escena. Tenía la seguridad de que, a pesar de lo extraño de las circunstancias, su hijo estaba desarrollando algo como el instinto maternal con las personas con las que convivía. Su nieta no podría encontrar una mejor familia que esa en la que llegaría. Y probablemente nunca se lo imaginó, pero no podía imaginarse que ella tuviera una mejor mamá que su papá Yuuri.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Así quería pasar Yuuri su cumpleaños. Con las personas que estaban cerca de su corazón y aquellas que nunca lo habían dejado solo, aunque él hubiera pensando lo contrario. Sus padres, su hermana, los Nishigori con sus entusiastas trillizas de diez años, Yurio, que se había convertido en un miembro de la pequeña familia, su mejor amigo Phichit, quién le había dado una enorme sorpresa al anunciarla que planeaba casarse al año siguiente con la chica de Detroit, con la que no había perdido el contacto después de la llamara para el arreglo de "Yuri on Ice". Tuvo la loca, pero enternecedora idea, de que la hija del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki fungiera como madrina de anillos. Por supuesto, aceptaron de inmediato.

Y además de todos ellos, Yuuri tenía la fortuna de contar con la presencia de las dos personas a las más que más amaba en todo el mundo, aunque una no aún no estuviera físicamente con ellos. La pequeña dentro de él solía moverse cuando su papá le hablaba. Si tuviera memoria de los días dentro del vientre de Yuuri, tal vez podría contar de todas aquellas veces que él le dijo que la amaba y cuanto le pedía, como un secreto, que fuera fuerte, que él mismo tenía miedo pero que entregaría cada parte de su ser para que estuviera con ellos. En el peor de los casos y de sus miedos, solo con Víktor. Pero ella estaría por encima de todo.

Yuuri había pensado muchas veces en el significado del amor. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no se podía definir, que sólo se sabía que estaba. Él tenía amor de todos y para todos. Recién descubría lo que era amar a un hijo. Pero en el hombre junto a él, que lo miraba entusiasmado por su cumpleaños, encontró un sentido completamente nuevo para amor. No era un simple amor romántico. Iba aún más allá. Podría decirse que era el amor de dos almas que estaban enlazadas y que habían encontrado su compañero para la eternidad, aquel que, a pesar del tiempo y la vida, seguirían juntas y viviendo bajo la misma calidez. Víktor no era sólo su esposo y el padre de su bebé. La función del ruso en su vida era complementarse en fortaleza y unidad.

Tal vez, hasta que la muerte los separe.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya apaga las velas! -Víktor tomó su mano y la movió con insistencia al ver que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y todos lo miraban con diversión -No olvides pedir un deseo.

—Un deseo… -se tomó un momento para pensarlo, y se dio cuenta de que pediría lo mismo en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Un deseo eterno, como el viento que diluía el humo del extinto fuego.

Los pedía a ellos. Pedía amor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _* 16 de diciembre_

—Completamente sana, con un tamaño adecuado y entrando en posición de parto -el doctor Usmanov recorría el vientre del japonés con el aparato de ecografías, a la vez que leía los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio -Tu niña es muy fuerte, Yuuri. Llevas ocho meses y todo marcha a la perfección.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ella está bien? -Yuuri se sujetó con más fuerza a la mano de Víktor y agradeció que su mamá también lo estuviera apoyando.

No tenían programado una ecografía en esa semana, sino hasta la siguiente. Pero el miedo cundió en la pareja cuando Yuuri se quejó de sentir una especie pinchazo en su vientre bajo. Aunque Hiroko trató de hacerles entender que no era nada anormal, Víktor quiso estar completamente seguro, así que en menos de diez minutos ya tenía a Yuuri en la puerta del hospital y solicitando que el doctor Andrei los atendiera de inmediato. La japonesa no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír llena de ternura por la inexperiencia del matrimonio.

—Sí, Yuuri. Perfectamente bien. Pero ambos hagan el favor de no estresarse de más y entrar en pánico. Eso no es bueno para ninguno de los tres -el médico se levantó y le indicó al pelinegro que ya podía levantarse.

—Es que estamos muy nerviosos. El doctor Fitzgerald nos dijo que después de los siete meses era probable que naciera en cualquier momento -se excusó Víktor, dejando que Hiroko auxiliara a su hijo.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pero deben distinguir entre un dolor que se produce porque ella se está posicionando y un verdadero síntoma de parto -les señaló las sillas frente al escritorio para que tomaran asiento -Creo que al ritmo que vamos es muy pronto, pero si les hace estar más tranquilos, les diré y escribiré todas las situaciones que pasarán cuando la pequeña quiera unírsenos.

—Eso estaría mejor para ambos -dijo Hiroko, divertida por la alta concentración de su hijo y su esposo. El doctor también se dio cuenta y sonrió a la mujer en complicidad.

—Bien. De no ser que se adelante unas semanas, esperamos que nazca en la segunda semana de enero. Yuuri, para la primera semana del año empezarás a sentirte mucho más cansado de lo habitual y tal vez sientas aún más molestias, pero insisto en su normalidad. No habrá problema alguno para que notes que la fuente se rompió, porque sentirás una gran salida de líquido, y probablemente las primeras contracciones -Yuuri se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, incómodo y nervioso, contrario a Víktor, que ya estaba sonriendo -Cuando eso pase, quiero que vengan inmediatamente, pues en dos o tres de horas tendrán a la niña con ustedes.

—¿Sólo tres horas? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Véanlo como una especia de carrera contra la bebé. Ella empujará hacia la salida primera que encuentre, es decir, el recto -Yuuri respingó y en esa ocasión, hasta Víktor se puso rojo -Por supuesto, ella no puede estar ahí. Tanto por bacterias, como por el tamaño y porque podría desgarrar esos músculos y entonces si tendríamos serios problemas. Es por eso que el plazo para que estén en el hospital es de dos a tres horas a partir de la ruptura de la bolsa. Cuando estés aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de bloquear las contracciones y practicar una cesárea sin mayores complicaciones.

—Es… es demasiado… -murmuró Yuuri, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas ante la enormidad del proceso de traer a su niña al mundo.

—Lo sé, Yuuri. Y entiendo que te asuste, pero será rápido. Brendan y yo nos ocuparemos de que todo salga bien. Lo único que te pedimos es que sean precavidos con… -el doctor miró a la pareja y al ver la silenciosa súplica de Yuuri de no decir nada en presencia de Hiroko, se tomó unos segundos para escoger sus palabras -… con todas sus actividades. Guarda el mayor reposo que puedas, come bien y deben estar atentos a cualquier cambio, ¿está bien?

—Sí, haremos todo lo que diga -aseguró el peliplata, que anotaba todas las indicaciones del médico en su celular - ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?

—Lo que ya les había dicho. Esfuerzos, viajes, comer en demasía. Estoy seguro de que tu madre puede ayudarte con los cuidados de un embarazo a término -indicó el doctor.

—Sí, yo los ayudo. Pero son tan nerviosos los dos que se asustan por cualquier cosa -contestó Hiroko, regalándoles una sonrisa tierna y generando un sonrojo en ambos -Todos cuidaremos de él y de nuestra niña.

—Gracias por que usted si mantiene la cordura -bromeó Andrei, tal vez para aligerar el semblante preocupado del matrimonio. Para su tranquilidad, Víktor y Yuuri sonrieron e incluso rieron un poco - ¿Mejor, Yuuri?

—Sí, algo así. ¿Puedo estar asustado? -preguntó el menor, en parte broma y a la vez muy en serio.

—Te acepto que estés nervioso, pero no que tengas miedo. No pasará algo por lo cual debas asustarte. Lo prometo, estarán bien los dos.

Víktor escuchó las palabras como si fueran para él. Claro que podía entender el miedo de su esposo, pero también el ruso estaba aterrado. No quería que Yuuri lo notara demasiado, pero cada día que pasaba, cada segundo más cerca de tener a su pequeña con ellos, además de una gran dicha, le provocaba una gran angustia.

¿Qué pasaría si al final las cosas no iban bien? ¿Y si todo se complicaba? ¿Y si algo malo pasaba con Yuuri o con su bebé? ¿Y si… y si moría alguno de los dos… o los dos? Vaya que esos sentimientos lo atormentaban cuando veía a su esposo nervioso. Y en secreto, el sólo pensarlo ya le había costado algunas cuantas lágrimas. No se imaginaba una vida sin Yuuri, y no por el temor a quedarse solo, sino porque su vida ya no sería vida sin su amor. Sencillamente no habría vida sin Yuuri a su lado, sin que le regalara de cada maravilloso momento, sin que le dijera cuanto lo amaba todos los días.

Y su bebé, ese milagro que aún no conocía, pero que sabía que era lo que más quería en todo el mundo. Estaba asustado por no tener la menor idea de cómo cuidarla, de no saber si sería un buen padre, de si sería lo que ella necesitaba, de no poder protegerla contra todo. Sólo estaba seguro de que se le iría la vida en amarla y darle todo de él a cada momento. Era tanto el amor y una completa devoción por esa pequeña que, si algo le sucedía, Víktor estaba seguro de que su existencia no sería la misma. La de él y la de Yuuri. Ninguno de los podría recuperarse fácil de un golpe como ese.

Tanto era el miedo por todo, que escuchar al doctor decir que todo saldría bien le resultaba en un sentimiento demasiado complicado para explicar. Quería creerle, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero la angustia no se iría de él hasta que su esposo y su niña estuvieran juntos en casa, en su mismo lecho y completamente sanos.

—Sigan las recomendaciones y espero verte en dos semanas para la penúltima ecografía -indicó el doctor extendiendo un sobre que contenía imágenes de la niña e instrucciones para el cuidado del japonés -Falta poco, Yuuri. Un mes más y estará con nosotros.

Un mes era el plazo en el que todos estaban confiados. Por supuesto, la niña y su hermana secreta tenían planes algo diferentes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*18 de diciembre_

—Avisaré al ISU que no competiré para que llamen a otro patinador en mi lugar -sentenció Víktor ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes.

—Dime que ya perdiste la cabeza y que no lo estás diciendo de verdad -pidió Yurio, siendo secundado por las trillizas Nishigori.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio, Yuri.

—Víktor, no puedes hacer eso. ¿Por qué? -lo cuestionó su esposo, quien retiró la mano del ruso de su cintura para encararlo.

—Porque no planeo alejarme de ti por toda una semana. Si fuera en cualquier otro momento, yo sé que lo entenderías, e incluso te llevaría conmigo. Tal vez hasta podríamos pasar Navidad y mi cumpleaños viajando. Pero no ahora -Víktor entrelazó sus manos con las del japonés y trató de que lo entendiera -No quiero separarme de ustedes.

—Cariño… si es porque temes dejarlo solo, sabes que no lo está. Toda la familia aquí lo cuidara. Soy su mamá, no dejaría a mi bebé o a mi nieta sin supervisión -le aseguró Hiroko, respaldada por su esposo.

—Y saben que se los agradezco muchísimo, porque ustedes son como unos padres para mí. Pero no es porque tema que Yuuri se quede sólo, estoy seguro de que nadie lo dejaría así. Pero… -el ruso bajó la mirada a la unión de manos y acarició con dulzura la blanca piel de su esposo -… tengo miedo de que algo pase y yo no esté aquí. Si ella se adelanta a la fecha, si Yuuri se siente mal, si hay alguna complicación… no sé. No podría estar tranquilo si no estoy a su lado.

—Víktor… -el pelinegro lo tomó del mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran. Vio tanto miedo en la azul, que le provocó una opresión en el pecho -No… no quiero que pienses en eso. Brendan y el doctor Usmanov ya lo dijeron, todo está marchando bien. Ambos vamos a estar bien, sólo debemos descansar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso no significa que estén completamente seguros. Hasta ellos dijeron que había una mínima probabilidad de que naciera antes y no… no quiero no estar aquí. Pase lo que pase.

—Escucha anciano -Yurio se puso de pie y metió las manos en su chaqueta, dispuesto a convencer a su compatriota -Te quedes o te vayas, no va a cambiar nada. Si la cerdita decide que quiere venir antes de lo que pensamos, no va a ser diferente si estás o no con el katsudon.

—Pero si llega a pasar…

—Zúrich está a dos horas en avión. No tardarías más de tres en estar aquí. Es justo el tiempo que necesita para nacer, ¿no? -replicó el chico, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su determinación.

—Así es. Es muy cerca. Y sólo estamos hablando del remoto caso en que sucediera algo. Si así pasara, sabes que te avisaríamos inmediatamente -aseguraron Mari y Yuko, que también dudaban que algo malo pasara en ausencia de Nikiforov.

—¿Lo ves, amor? Todos estarán aquí para nosotros. Y yo tengo todo bajo control aquí -pasó su mano por su vientre, que parecía ya no poder expandirse más. Incluso la holgada playera usaba dejaba un poco de su blanca y estirada piel al descubierto.

—Yuuri… pero…

—No tengas miedo, Víktor, por favor. Los dos tienen que estar fuertes para todo. Tú puedes ir a la Final y concentrarte en acabar de la mejor manera tu último Grand Prix. Yuuri estará bien con nosotros -garantizó Hiroko, acercándose a él y tomando su mano.

—Sí, que mejor que una plata. Porque el oro es mío -dejó en claro el único rubio en esa sala, generando una risa en todos los presentes.

Víktor recorrió con la mirada a todas las personas que estaban en el lugar. Los Katsuki, aparentemente fanáticos a las apuestas, lo estaban haciendo, y se alegró de descubrir que sus suegros tenían plena confianza en que la última medalla de una final del GP que conseguiría sería la de oro. Por su parte, Yurio discutía con Yuko y Mari porque era obvio que él iba a ganar, y más allá, las trillizas exploraban una tienda de ropa de bebé que se especializaba en cosas de patinaje, al tiempo que se la mostraban a Takeshi y Yuuri.

Tuvo que suspirar. Tenían a demasiadas personas a su lado. Incluso su hermano había prometido cuidar de que Yuuri estuviera lo mejor posible en su ausencia. Víktor estaba seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos patinadores, perderían un solo detalle del embarazo de su esposo y su desenlace. Cualquiera lo ayudaría si se lo pidieran. Y eso sólo acorralaba al peliplata. De la misma forma en que no negarían ayuda, tampoco le permitirían ausentarse.

—¿Me juras que estarás bien? -pidió Víktor a Yuuri, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. El japonés sonrió, orgulloso.

—Lo juro. Estaremos bien -le respondió. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando vio que el ruso se acomodaba para quedar a la altura de su vientre.

—Tú también promete que serás buena niña y quedarás aquí hasta que papá vuelva con ustedes -dijo a su bebé, arrancando expresiones de ternura en los presentes y una de fastidio en Yurio - ¡Yuuri! ¿Lo sentiste?

La familia entera, hasta Yurio se fue casi encima de Yuuri para sentir a la pequeña haciéndose notar dentro de su papá. Al percibir lo que Víktor interpretó como una promesa de que ahí se quedaría, sintió su corazón más tranquilo y como sus miedos se disipaban un poco.

No estaban solos, y era reconfortante saberlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*24 de diciembre_

—Bien, ahora lleva esta esquina hasta el otro borde para asegurar que la cobija quede bien sujeta, pero no demasiado fuerte para que no se sienta incómoda.

—¿Así? ¿No tendrá calor con esto?

—No, Yuuri. Por eso son cobijas delgadas. Además, aquí hace mucho frío y ella te lo va a agradecer.

El pelinegro asintió a Hiroko y se concentró en intentar de nuevo todo lo que estaba aprendiendo con su mamá. En ausencia de Víktor, y aunque luego se lo explicaría a él, Yuuri estaba tratando de entender todo lo que un bebé necesitaba desde que nacía y todos sus cuidados posteriores.

Lo cierto era que no se veía tan complicado como pensó. Estaba anotando todas las recomendaciones de Hiroko y todo lo que hacía parecía salirle bien. La japonesa lo ayudaba en todo con mucho entusiasmo, pensando en lo optimista que él, y también Víktor, lucían cuando de su bebé se trataba. Sabía que, a pesar de que Yuuri lo viera sencillo, no sería tan fácil cuando ella llegara. Pero no tenía la menor duda en que lograrían.

Estaba segura de que serían padres asombrosos.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mamá! Ya es el turno de Yurio y Víktor -gritó Mari desde la sala.

Al escuchar la mención de su esposo, el japonés abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver las presentaciones de los programas largos de ambos rusos, mientras que tomaban la cena de Navidad. Para Yuuri estaba siendo algo triste no tener a Víktor a su lado para compartir esa fecha y su cumpleaños, pues debido a las fuertes tormentas de nieve llegaría a San Petersburgo hasta el 26 de diciembre, cuando ya todo hubiera pasado.

Su hermana, Yuko y las trillizas aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando el rubio terminó de presentar su programa y agradecía a los presentes. Sus puntuaciones lo colocaron en un momentáneo primer lugar, pues sabía, aunque no lo admitiera, que el rival más importante a vencer estaba a punto de hacer su aparición. Y no era sencillo superarlo.

Los acordes de una suave y reconfortante canción llenaron el lugar y adornaron los elegantes pasos que caracterizaban a Víktor. Su esposo podría jurar que sintió a la pequeña moverse cuando la música inició. Toda su rutina fue un desbordante de intensidad. Entrega era el tema de sus coreografías y ciertamente eso había hecho en sus presentaciones. Ofrecer todo, dar más allá de todo por esas dos personas que eran dueñas de su corazón.

Probablemente ni Yurio lo vio venir. Pero por segunda vez, y para sorpresa de Yakov y todos quienes lo observaban y apoyaban, Víktor acababa de dejar atrás su propio récord e imponía una nueva marca. Él era un hombre con mucho entusiasmo, pero él de esa noche, frente a la cámara, fue sin duda una nueva faceta que Yuuri se emocionó en descubrir.

Se llevaba un merecido oro, mientras que Yuri lo miraba fastidiado desde el segundo escalón del podio y Otabek los veía a ambos con diversión mientras recibía la medalla de bronce.

Pero el acto que se llevó la noche fue durante la conferencia de prensa de los campeones. Después de que los periodistas llenaran de preguntas al ruso menor y al kazajo de su recién descubierta relación, pasaron con el peliplata para cuestionarlo sobre el rumor de su retiro después del Campeonato Europeo.

—Sí, con ciertos. Será mi última competencia. Planeo seguir con las presentaciones, pero ahora quiero dedicar tiempo a mi familia -les contestó a los medios.

—Ahora que hablamos de familia, algunos nos preguntamos porque Yuuri Katsuki no está presente -intervino una reportera.

—Es Katsuki-Nikiforov -aclaró antes de contestar -Él ha tenido que ocuparse de asuntos completamente familiares en San Petersburgo, además de que se le ha recomendado que mantenga reposo.

—¿Sufre alguna enfermedad?

—En absoluto. Es por… otras cuestiones. Cuando suceda, ambos lo comunicaremos -indicó el ruso, quien había respetado el acuerdo con Yuuri de ser lo más discretos posible con el asunto de la bebé.

—¿Algún mensaje para él en su despedida de los escenarios del Grand Prix? -quiso saber un joven que se veía bastante tímido.

—Por supuesto -posó la mirada en la cámara frente a él y el japonés sintió que el azul casi atravesaba la pantalla -Yuuri, mi amor. Sé que no ha sido fácil, pero esta medalla es para ti y para nuestro hermoso secreto. Gracias por eso y por seguir a mi lado, a pesar de todo. Te amo.

—Ugh -se quejó Yurio al lado de él, para diversión de los periodistas y su novio.

Quizá era por el embarazo o sólo porque le encantaba oír como el amor era mutuo, pero a tres horas en avión de ahí, Yuuri se mordía el labio para no echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante. No tenía modo de explicar cuanto y con qué intensidad lo amaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _*30 de diciembre, por la madrugada_

Sólo tenían unas horas de haberse ido a la cama, era demasiado temprano y él solía dormir sin interrupción hasta que el sol lucía sus primeros rayos.

Se encontraban solos en el cuarto, pues dos días atrás todos los visitantes de Japón habían sido convencidos de visitar Moscú, con la promesa de mantenerlos informados de cualquier acontecimiento que se presentara. Aunque estaba tranquilos, pues pensaban que aun contaban con un par de semanas para recibir a la pequeña, quien en su última ecografía se había mostrado completamente lista para llegar al mundo.

Todos se preparaban con entusiasmo. Brendan le había prometido al matrimonio llegar el primer día del año para monitorear las últimas semanas y el doctor Usmanov estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Lo cual, ese mismo día, sería una verdadera fortuna.

—Mmm… ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? -inquirió Víktor, somnoliento, al ver a su esposo incorporarse lentamente en la cama.

—Sí… creo que sí.

—¿Crees?

—Es que… se movió algo raro y sentí cierto dolor en mi vientre -indicó, pasando su mano con suavidad sobre el refugio de su bebé.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor para estar seguro de que no es nada? -preguntó, sentándose a un lado.

—No… está bien. Volvamos a dormir.

Víktor asintió conforme con la respuesta, y sin perder un momento, lo atrajo a su cuerpo para regalarle del siempre tibio contacto con el ruso. Yuuri quedó profundamente dormido a su lado, aunque despertó en más de una ocasión antes de la alborada, sintiendo extrañas pulsaciones en su abdomen, suponiendo la normalidad en ellas.

Sin saberlo, la función que culminaría con su bebé en brazos comenzaba a representarse. Después de ocho meses y medio, apenas quedaban menos de 24 horas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola hermosas personas! Aquí yo de nuevo regalándoles un poco (demasiada) miel. Es reconfortante escribir esto después del caos que desarrollé en el otro y por el cual muchas personas me quieren matar. Pero si tuviera que relacionar este capítulo y toda esta carga de amor con lo que está pasando allá, les diría que pensaran en la palaba "esperanza".**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado mis intentos de amor sin drama (jeje). Para el siguiente capítulo ya se desata el espectáculo que fue ese día, según lo que me he imaginado.**

 **Gracias por leer, bellas criaturas, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de lo que sea que actualice primero. ¡Los amo!**

 **Cotita83: Ni hay tanto drama aquí. Tal vez un poco después, pero no es nada. Se están volviendo fuertes con la otra (ok, ya me callo). Yo creo que si tienen confianza, que la hayan vuelto a olvidar es diferente. Pero por lo menos, durante este tiempo, se entregaron de nuevo en cuerpo y alma al otro. En serio, ya muero por escribir este hermoso caos, aunque el del otro fic… igual y no es mucho, pero iba unas líneas y me solté a llorar, no sé por qué. En fin… este es amor y me encanta. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Minako Gou: Créeme que con el hecho de saber que están leyéndola es más que suficiente y no necesitan darme las gracias. Ya sé que me falta más Yurio, pero en este ya hay y te prometo que habrá más en el siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado y también volver a verte por aquí. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Apenas voy a leer tu respuesta así que contesto sin ese conocimiento. Ya sé, en verdad detesto la guerra, al igual que la maldita homofobia y las horribles consecuencias que todo eso acarrea. Quisiera decirte que todo es producto de mi mente dramática, pero no es así y es una asquerosa realidad. Tengo algún conocido en Rusia al que le pedí ciertas referencias, y puedo jurarte que lloré. Sí es factible que el Estado retire la custodia de un infante si se comprueba que su padre o madre es cualquier cosa que no sea heterosexual. Así de horrible. Y lo quise poner porque, por lo menos yo, tuve algo de culpa intentando redactar cosas bonitas cuando no es así como pasa. Y esa es mi explicación para esto. Estoy llegando a pensar que toco demasiadas fibras sensibles de tu persona. En verdad, no es mi intención si te llego a lastimar. ¡Gomenasai! Pero bueno, de cualquier forma, aquí si seré amorosa (difícil jeje). Espero que esto te haya gustado. ¡Saludos y un enorme, enorme abrazo!**


	4. De caos, miedo y ellas

**Capítulo 4: De caos, miedo y ellas**

 **Nota de autora: Si no recuerdan muy bien como fue el día que nacieron las chicas, pueden darle otra leída al capítulo 3 de "Make my own history" y capítulo 12 para la parte de Yurio.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—No. Definitivamente no vamos a poder salir hoy.

Víktor cerró la puerta de su casa, aporreada con fuerza por la gigantesca tormenta invernal que se había desatado en el transcurso de la tarde y que, según las noticias, era la más fuerte que había en, por lo menos, cinco años. Pero al ruso eso no le molestaba. Tenía cierta fascinación por ese clima tan extremo, y sabía de antemano que había que prepararse cuando diciembre llegaba, pues el clima de San Petersburgo no perdonaba.

El fuego en la chimenea, crepitando a un ritmo que se le antojaba demasiado tranquilo, y su esposo en la cocina preparando delicioso chocolate caliente, eran una escena demasiado cálida, casi irreal. Su corazón no podía sentirse más cálido y feliz. Excepto, claro, cuando veía el adorable vientre de ocho meses y medio de Yuuri, dónde su pequeña estaba a tan poco tiempo de llegar a cambiar sus vidas y regalarles de la mayor felicidad. Y eran perfectos.

La escena sería demasiado perfecta, de no ser porque alguien irrumpía en palabras altisonantes y continuos improperios contra la nieve, sin que su novio pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero Plisetsky tenía una buena y justificable razón para estar tan molesto y preocupado.

—¡No voy a quedarme aquí! ¡Que la tormenta intente hacerme algo, le ganaré!

—Yura… no podemos salir. La nieve no nos dejará avanzar y podríamos sufrir un accidente o algo así -el kazajo trataba de hacer entrar en razón al joven ruso, mientras se secaban con toallas lo húmedo que la tormenta los había dejado.

—Pero mi abuelo… sus medicinas… tengo que dárselas -Yuri bajó la mirada al piso y los dos hombres junto a él casi podían jurar que iba a llorar -No hubiéramos salido de casa si no fuera por eso, de verdad tengo que regresar con él.

—Escucha, Yurio -Yuuri se acercó a él y le tendió una taza de la humeante bebida - ¿Tú abuelo tiene una enfermera con él? -el rubio asintió levemente, apretando sus manos contra la porcelana -No está solo, entonces. Ella sabrá que hacer. A Nikolai no le sentará bien que andes como demente por las calles con este clima.

—Pero puede sentirse mal, y si yo no estoy…

—Nos iremos en cuanto pase la tormenta, lo prometo -Otabek tomó sus manos y las apretó, tratando de reconfortar un poco al chico.

Y es que Nikolai Plisetsky había estado pasando unos terribles días. Su corazón ya no era el mismo y estaba teniendo algunas recaídas y periodos de enorme cansancio. Por supuesto, eso había tenido a Yuri con los nervios crispados. Sólo por eso había salido de su casa en compañía de su pareja. Pero la tormenta los sorprendió y el refugio más cercano con el que contaban era la casa del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki.

—¿Mejor? -Yurio escuchó que le preguntó Víktor y, tal vez por una sola vez en la vida, no deseó golpearlo.

—Sí… pero de cualquier forma quiero llamarlo para que no se preocupe -murmuró, sacándole una sonrisa de casi orgullo a su novio.

—Claro. Hazlo rápido antes de que la red de teléfono también falle -aconsejó Yuuri sentándose en el sofá largo y colocando un plato sobre su vientre, lleno de malvaviscos y frutillas con chocolate.

Víktor se enterneció sólo de verlo y se fue a reunir con él, proporcionándole calor humano, pero siendo reprimido de siquiera acercarse a los aperitivos del japonés, so pena de quedarse sin cenar.

Mientras Yurio terminaba de hablar con su abuelo, y Otabek terminaba de secar el nuevo estilo de cabello corto del rubio, la pareja de futuros padres comenzaba a quedarse dormida en el sillón, olvidando por completo la película que estaban viendo. O eso fue hasta que Yuuri soltó un leve quejido, como todos los que había dejado ir ese día.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? -lo cuestionó Víktor, despertando por completo del letargo en el que había empezado a entrar.

—¿Eh? Mmm… sí. Solo es lo normal -respondió el pelinegro, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yuuri... no ha dejado de dolerte en todo el día, ¿verdad? -la voz del peliplata sonaba preocupada, y pasó su mano por la piel henchida y cubierta, como si con eso lo ayudara a sentirse mejor.

—Igual que ayer, amor. Estamos bien, es solo que… no sé. Son punzadas muy raras.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor Usmanov o… a Fitzgerald para que pregunte? -estuvo a punto de no proponer a Brendan, y sólo lo hacía porque Yuuri parecía sentirse muy cómodo con él.

—No puedes. Las líneas murieron -interrumpió Yurio sentándose en un almohadón tendido en el suelo, recargado en las rodillas de Otabek que estaba en el sillón.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Apenas pude terminar de hablar con mi abuelo -replicó el chico, tomando las golosinas que el kazajo le tendía -Probablemente vamos a morir congelados hoy.

—¡Yurio! La bebé puede escucharte y asustarse – le recriminó Víktor al rubio.

—No nos escucha, anciano.

—¡Si lo hace!

—Por supuesto que no. Además, ¿Quién querría escucharte?

—Pues a Yuuri le gusta escucharme

—¡El cerdo no cuenta!

—Yura, Víktor…

—Espera, Otabek -interrumpió el peliplata -Para tu información, mi bebé se mueve cuando le hablo. Obvio le gusta mi voz.

—Oigan…

—Ahora no, Beka. El anciano no entiende que…

—¡Yura! -no fue precisamente un grito. Fue más como un fuerte susurro fuerte, pero sirvió para que los dos rusos lo miraran ofuscados y él pudiera señalar a los brazos de Víktor, donde Yuuri había caído en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Yurio entornó los ojos y decidió no seguir la discusión. Se unió al sofá con Otabek y se concentró en ver la película que estaba por terminar, mientras que Víktor sonrió enternecido. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Yuuri y después de darle un corto beso en la frente, se unió a él en tranquilo letargo.

No hubiera sido tan tranquilo si Víktor se hubiera percatado de que Yuuri se había dormido con su mano aferrada con firmeza a una almohada, como si quisiera resistir.

Eran la seis de la tarde y la nieve no hacía más que seguir cayendo furiosamente, dejando encarcelados en sus casas a todo habitante de San Petersburgo, incluyendo a las dos peculiares parejas de patinadores.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuuri se despertó de su larga siesta media hora antes de que el reloj marcara las diez de la noche. Absolutamente todo estaba en penumbras y los otros tres hombres en la sala estaban completamente rendidos al mundo onírico. Otabek estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, con expresión completamente serena. La cabeza de Yurio reposaba en sus piernas y una de sus manos estaba enredada en las finas hebras doradas.

Detrás de él, Víktor dejaba escapar unos levísimos ronquidos de sus labios apenas abiertos. Uno de sus brazos servía de almohada mientras que su mano izquierda se entrelazaba con la derecha de su esposo por encima de su vientre.

Hubiera vuelto a dormir, pues estaba demasiado cómodo en el regazo de su marido, de no ser porque una fiera hambre lo atacó. Eso y una ligera urgencia de ir al baño. Como pudo, cuidando de no mover demasiado a su ruso, se soltó de él y se levantó.

Tenía que admitirlo, a esas alturas del embarazo, su bebé comenzaba a pesar demasiado y ya no era tan fácil moverse por la casa. Estaba consciente de que era algo nuevo y su cuerpo estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sobrellevarlo, pero no había sentido tanta incomodidad como en esas fechas, pues era como si el peso fuera mayor a cada día que pasaba.

Una vez que echó una manta por encima de los que estaba dormidos, fue a la cocina a buscarse algún bocadillo. La porción restante de pastel con fresas lucía demasiado tentadora, pero sabía que había consumido demasiada azúcar en el día, así que se decantó por una manzana, misma que no pudo ser comida y acabó rodando por el piso del lugar.

—Dios… agh… -se quejó cuando una punzada considerablemente más fuerte que las demás se hizo presente en su vientre bajo.

Se sostuvo como pudo de la barra de la cocina. Sus manas temblaban, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos por la presión y hasta su mente comenzó a nublarse. Hubiera querido llamar a Víktor, pero su garganta estaba demasiado ocupada aguantando el grito del punzante dolor que quería salir.

—No… no… no me… hagas esto… bebé… -susurró para la pequeña, tocando su vientre y resistiendo lo mejor que podía.

El dolor no era abrumador, no lo estaba doblando, pero si era completamente diferente a los que había sentido durante todo el día y eso lo impresionó. Cuando la sensación pareció desvanecerse poco a poco, dejándolo con una sensación de incomodidad, el peso de lo que parecía ser la realidad cayó sobre sus pensamientos. No le había puesto la suficiente atención en todo lo que había sentido esa semana, y ahora el miedo se cernía sobre su ser. ¿Sería posible que…?

No era una completa locura, y si lo analizaba bien, los mismos síntomas que mencionó el doctor Usmanov lo habían estado aquejando esa semana y se habían intensificado ese mismo día. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante la perspectiva. Tal vez el momento estaba llegando y su hija estaba a nada de ver la luz del mundo.

Alegría y pánico iniciaron un jugueteo con su corazón. No era el mejor momento para que naciera. No cuando todos estaban atrapados en la casa y la tormenta afuera parecía no tener fin. Iba a resistir lo mejor que podía si se daba el caso, pero hasta él sabía que no podía ser mucho tiempo.

Cuando su estado le permitió moverse de nuevo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el sofá donde su esposo seguía durmiendo. Ahora, más que nunca, lo necesitaba con él para que le hiciera creer que todo iba a estar bien.

—Vík… Víktor… despierta -lo zarandeó un poco para interrumpir su sueño, pero la voz salió más temblorosa de lo que pensaba.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa? -el ruso se levantó lentamente, pero la alarma se encendió en sus ojos azules cuando vio a Yuuri pálido, sujetándose el vientre y con el cuerpo trémulo - ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me… me dolió… -intentó explicar, sintiéndose temeroso de nuevo -Estaba en la cocina… no fue mucho, pero… pero tengo miedo, Víktor.

—No, no, mi Yuuri -el peliplata lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó suavemente al tiempo de que besaba su cabello -Estoy aquí contigo. Van a estar bien.

—¿No vas a entrar en pánico? -preguntó, aferrándose a los musculosos brazos.

—Estoy aterrorizado, Yuuri, no te prometo nada -bromeó para relajarlo un poco.

Pero no estaba preparado para la dolorosa presión que sintió en sus brazos cuando las manos de Yuuri lo apretaron con fuerza. Primero pensó que era el miedo, pero al ver el semblante fruncido y desencajado del japonés, no pudo evitar que una sensación parecida al terror inundara sus venas.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué está pasando? -gritó cuando lo vio arquear su espalda y llevar una mano a su vientre, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar y al ruso le dolió en el alma lo que estaba viviendo -Yuuri…

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo de que qué pasa? ¡Duele! -gritó por fin, y si no le dio un golpe a Víktor fue porque sus manos estaban ocupadas canalizando la sensación de que los músculos dentro de él se estiraban como ligas.

Víktor calló, pero el grito del japonés despertó a los dormidos. Somnolientos, buscaron que estaba pasando, pero su expresión se desencajó al ver la mueca de dolor del pelinegro, quien ya había comenzado a sudar frío, cuando apenas habían pasado unos segundos. Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio se incorporó inmediatamente y corrió al lado del japonés.

—¿Katsudon? -Yurio tomó su mano y sintió como Yuuri la apretaba con firmeza -Anciano… ¿qué pasa?

—No sé… él… me dijo que le estaba doliendo…

—Ya está pasando… -indicó Yuuri, sintiendo que poco a poco la molestia se iba.

—Yuuri… -Otabek se arrodilló se acercó a donde todos estaban tratando de dar un poco de paz al japonés mientras Víktor iba por un vaso de agua -… ¿Ya? ¿Ahora?

—No… no lo sé -respondió, recuperando el aire que lo había abandonado -Faltan dos semanas…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Aquí está el agua! ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es la bebé? ¿Llamó al hospital? Pero la nieve… ¿Cómo vamos a llegar? ¿Crees que puedes esperar?

—¡Ya cállate, imbécil! Sólo lo vas a poner peor -Yurio paró las estresantes preguntas de Víktor y le arrebató el vaso de agua, tendiéndoselo al kazajo para que se lo pasara a Yuuri.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Me preocupa! -se defendió el ruso mayor, volviendo a la cocina para buscar que más darle a su esposo, seguido del rubio.

—Si te preocupa deja de portarte como un niño y cálmalo -recriminó Yurio, señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

—Tú deja de gritar. Tenemos que ir al hospital enseguida. Si es la bebé… tenemos poco tiempo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que vamos a salir de aquí? Te recuerdo que hay medio metro de nieve allá afuera.

—¿Crees que tengo idea de lo qué vamos a hacer? Estoy pensando -replicó Víktor, comenzando a perder los estribos.

—¡Tú eres el papá! ¡Se supone que debes saber que hacer!

—¿¡Y yo cómo iba a saber que probablemente quiere nacer en medio de una tormenta invernal?!

—Oigan… chicos… -Yuuri se levantó del sofá con ayuda de Otabek. Estaba sintiendo algo raro, demasiado extraño y los dos rusos peleando no estaban ayudando en nada.

—¡No es que sea probable! ¡Es que la cerdita va a nacer! ¡Haz algo!

—¡No estás ayudando! ¡Necesito llamar al hospital! -Víktor corrió a su habitación, seguido de cerca por Yurio, sin prestar atención a que Yuuri le estaba hablando.

—¿Y cómo vas a llamar si las líneas están muertas? -lo escucharon gritar al tiempo que volvían a la cocina.

—Plisetsky… ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Víktor… la… -tartamudeó Yuuri al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo que dejes de ser infantil y te concentres -explicó Yurio, sin dejar de estar alterado.

—Vík… tor… Yurio…

—Podrías ser de más ayuda si empiezas a…

—¡Víktor! -la voz de Otabek se alzó por encima de la inútil discusión que estaban manteniendo los rusos a tiempo de ver una escena que causó pavor entre todos.

Yuuri lo sintió con perfecta claridad. Primero fue un extraño movimiento de la niña, después como si un pequeño globo de agua se hubiera reventado en su interior. A continuación, el líquido solo se resbaló por sus piernas, empapando a su paso y dejando una sensación de frialdad no solo en su piel, sino también en su mente. Tanto así, que sus extremidades le fallaron y hubiera caído desmayado al suelo de no ser porque el kazajo estaba a su lado para sostenerlo.

—¡Yuuri! -Víktor corrió a su lado y sostuvo con cuidado su cabeza, siendo testigo de lo último que esperaba ver ese día.

La fuente se había roto y el tiempo había comenzado a correr en su contra. El reloj marcaba las diez y media, por lo que tenían apenas hasta la una de la madrugada para llegar al hospital. De otra forma, ambos corrían un peligroso riesgo.

—¡Ahora sí llama a alguien! -gritó Yurio, que apenas se podía mover de donde estaba.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Víktor y Otabek llevaron a Yuuri a un sofá. Con las manos aun temblando, el peliplata buscó su celular y marcó los dos números que tenía agendados para esa situación. Estaba a punto de arrojar el móvil a un lugar lejano después de que se escuchara una voz femenina diciéndole que las llamadas no estaban disponibles, hasta que una de esas frenéticas marcaciones logró llegar a su destino.

"— _Buenas noches, Víktor. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?"_

—Bren… Brendan… -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. No había modo de que lo explicara sin que sintiera el miedo atenazando su estómago -Es… es Yuuri.

"— _¿Qué pasa con Yuuri? ¡Víktor! ¡No te quedes callado! Dime"_ -el usual tono relajado de Brendan se había modificado para evidenciar que se había alterado en cuestión de segundos.

—La… la fuente… la bolsa… ¡Salió mucha agua!

"— _¿Se rompió? No puedes esperar un minuto más, tienes que llevarlo al hospital. No pueden dejar que avance demasiado."_

—¡Ya lo sé! -gritó exasperado al teléfono -Ya estuviera ahí si no hubiera una tormenta afuera. ¡El hospital no responde y no puedo sacarlo con el frío que hay!

"— _Bien, bien, entiendo. Escúchame. Intentaré comunicarme con el doctor Andrei, ya está listo para esto y hacer que Yuuri resista lo más que pueda."_

—¡Pero le duele, Brendan! Se desmayó, pero si despierta va a sufrir de nuevo.

"— _Lo sé. Y en verdad que a mí también me duele, pero va a tener que resistir hasta que alguien llegue por ustedes. Por lo que más quieras, evita que puje o haga el mínimo esfuerzo. No debe hacerlo o forzará a la bebé a nacer por donde no debe y…"_

—¿Y qué? -Víktor estaba seguro de que, si el americano estuviera ahí, ya lo habría sacudido.

"— _Mejor no lo pensemos. Va a despertar y va a necesitarte, Víktor. No flaquees. Si en una hora no me he comunicado y no ha llegado la ambulancia… vas a tener que cubrirlo con todo lo que tengas y lo llevarás como puedas a hospital. ¿Me entendiste? Sí puedes conseguir algo que no sea una ambulancia, también sirve"_

—Sí… sí -el ruso notó como Yuuri se removía incómodo en el sofá, apretando entre sus manos las mangas del suéter que usaba -Ya vuelve en sí.

"— _Dile que saldré inmediatamente hacia allá y que tiene que ser fuerte por él y… "_

La llamada se cortó sin que Brendan terminara la frase. Segundos después, el sonido más desgarrador que había escuchado se hizo presente, helando a todos los que estaban en el lugar.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Víktor! ¡Agh! -Yuuri aporreó con todas sus fuerzas el mullido sillón. Su esposo se apuró a sostenerle la mano y aunque la oprimió con fuerza tan descomunal que sintió que se la rompería, no se apartó de él - ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

—Lo sé, mi amor. Pero estoy contigo. Haré lo que sea para llevarte con Andrei. Resiste un poco más, Yuuri -pidió Víktor, ocultando la desesperación de ver a su esposo sufrir de aquella manera. Su mente comenzó a trabajar al doble, pensando en que podía hacer para llegar a su destino, cuando la idea lo golpeó de repente, al tiempo de que Yuuri se relajaba un poco -Yurio, quédate con él. Tengo que hacer otra llamada.

El rubio atendió a la petición y fue a reunirse con un agotado y sudoroso Yuuri, que respiraba con dificultad. Víktor se levantó y no supo a quién agradecerle que la llamada conectó.

"— _Vitya… ¿qué son estas horas de llamarme?"_

—No tengo tiempo, Vladya. Tienes que ayudarme.

"— _¿Qué carajos pasa, Víktor? –_ el general se alteró al escuchar las trepidantes palabras de su hermano."

—Es Yuuri… la bebé… ya viene… ¡Ya va a nacer, Vlad!

"— _¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Vas a ser papá! ¿Justo ahora?"_

—Sí… sí… pero no podemos llegar al hospital. La tormenta bloquea los caminos. Yuuri está sufriendo mucho -explicó, con la voz cortada -Vladya… necesito que me ayudes… lo que sea que puedas hacer, hazlo. Estamos literalmente atrapados en este lugar.

"— _Entiendo… -_ Vladya se tomó unos tortuosos segundos para pensar, que le parecieron eternidades a Víktor _\- ¿Podrías esperar cuarenta minutos?"_

—¡Es demasiado tiempo!

"— _No es fácil llegar hasta allá, Vitya. Ponme atención, yo estoy en una reunión, pero enviaré a alguien por ustedes. Es de mi… entera confianza. Estén listos. Y dile a Yuuri de mi parte que todo estará bien"_

—Gracias, Vlad… no tengo como…

"— _No empieces con sentimentalismo. Y velo de esta forma, ¡Estás a nada de convertirte en papá!"_

También esa llamada fue interrumpida porque las redes fallaron. Sin embargo, las ciertas palabras de su hermano se quedaron plasmadas en su mente. Era verdad. Si todo salía bien, para cuando amaneciera y la tormenta hubiera cedido, habría una hermosa bebé en sus brazos y Yuuri y él serían padres. Y eso también lo aterraba.

—¡Víktor! -lo escuchó de nuevo y apartó todo pensamiento que no fuera su esposo. No podía hacer nada para detener su dolor, sólo podía quedarse a su lado y ofrecerle toda la fuerza que pudiera.

—Amor… sólo un poco más. Ya vienen por nosotros…

—¡Haz que pare! ¡Dios, agh! ¡Me duele!

Era una sensación que no se podía equiparar a nada con lo que se hubiera topado antes. Sentía como esos músculos que cuidaban a su bebé la empujaban y cómo sus partes más estrechas se ensanchaban. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de romperse. Incluso creyó percibir que sus caderas también abrían espacio. Una contracción era la cosa más espantosa que hubiera sentido jamás.

—Perdóname, mi amor. Yo te hice esto. Lo siento -a Víktor le estaba calando una intensa sensación de culpa al ver el dolor del japonés. Él no haber estado desde el inicio y que por un momento de arrebato Yuuri tuviera que estar pasando por eso.

—No… no… los dos… ya va a pasar -murmuró el pelinegro cuando la segunda contracción de la noche cedía.

—Sí, cariño. Solo cuarenta minutos y nos pondremos en marcha

El peliplata se conmovió hasta las lágrimas al verlo asentir y cerrar sus ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmar su respiración convulsa, acunando su vientre entre las manos. Víktor ya había empezado a rogar a quien sea que lo escuchara porque todo saliera bien.

—Llamé a Yuko. Dicen que estarán aquí en una o dos horas -indicó Yurio, entrando a la sala de nuevo acompañado de Otabek.

Ambos estaban impresionados por la situación, pero a pesar de que el miedo también los había alcanzado a ellos, estaban seguros de que, de ser posible, los acompañarían hasta el último momento.

Cualquiera que fuese el resultado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Gregori… ¿Harías eso? -Vladya lo miró mientras el hombre de cabello azulado colocaba un grueso abrigo a la que niña que sería su acompañante en esa "misión especial".

—Ya te dije que no tengo problema, y ella tampoco. Con la dirección y un poco de morfina será más que suficiente y estará bien -respondió el oficial Koslov.

—Lamento pedirte que hagas esto cuando sé que querías pasar… los últimos días con ella -Vladya respondió a la sonrisa tímida que la pequeña le dirigió, mientras que Gregori guardaba con rapidez algunas cosas en un maletín negro.

—No importa. Ya… pasaremos tiempo cuando vuelva -tomó el maletín y extendió la mano a la pequeña, que la tomó presurosa.

—Si es que vuelves…

—Eso no suena muy alentador, Vladya -salieron al congelado exterior y Gregori se apresuró a abrir una camioneta del ejército, de enormes llantas y que parecía resistente a todo -Volveré.

—No tienes que ir. Puedo… puedo hacer algo todavía. Tengo un día y…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas, Nikiforov. No quiero que te metas en esto.

—Tus asuntos también son los míos -Vlad estuvo a punto de acorralar al hombre contra la camioneta, pero recordó que había una niña que estaba observándolos.

—¡No! ¡Maldición, Vladya! Por una vez deja que yo tome mis decisiones. Desde que entré a esto he estado subordinado a ti, es lo primero que hago porque…

—Porque te quieres alejar.

—Muy listo -Gregori abrió la puerta de la camioneta para subir, pero el peliplata lo detuvo, sujetándolo por el brazo cubierto de una gruesa chamarra -No empiece algo que después no pueda terminar, general Vladya. Además, su sobrina está por nacer y usted tiene una reunión.

—Deja de hacerme esto. Tú empezaste con todo.

—Y ya lo voy a terminar, Vlad. Vendré por usted para llevarlo con su… familia. Permiso -Gregori cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando estático a Nikiforov.

Vladya vio como la camioneta se alejaba en la ferocidad de la tormenta para ir a socorrer la extrema situación de su hermano y su esposo. Dentro de la residencia, un montón de personas importantes le estaban esperando para hablar de asuntos que, en realidad, nada le importaban.

Eso era tan vano y superficial, cuando él, cuando Gregori Koslov estaba por marchar a un futuro incierto, y por su propia voluntad. No se lo iba a impedir, pero ocuparía hasta el último segundo del tiempo que pasara junto a él para tratar de evitarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Ya… ya no… puedo… amor… detenlo.

El corazón de Víktor se estrujó, apenas asemejándose al dolor que su esposo estaba sintiendo. Verlo retorcerse, gritar al punto de estar por lastimarse la garganta, lanzar improperios, sentir su sudor frío y su corazón acelerado, cada pequeño detalle del enorme sufrimiento lo rompía un poco.

Cincuenta minutos. Y no había rastro de nadie.

—No puedo, Yuuri. Pero tienes que resistir… por los dos… ¿ya pasó esta?

—Ya… un poco. Pero es peor… cada vez… -el japonés buscó un poco de acomodo en el sillón, sabiendo que era cuestión de minutos antes de que una nueva y renovada contracción se hiciera presente.

—Víktor… no podemos dejar que siga así. Es una tortura -Otabek llegó con una comprensa fría y la puso sobre la frente de Yuuri -Si podemos salir, hay que hacerlo ya.

—La tormenta está cediendo un poco… -Yurio abrió las cortinas de la sala mientras mojaba más paños con el agua del grifo - ¿No tienes un vehículo de nieve? Ese que compraste y nunca has usado.

—Sí, pero… es peligroso, Yuri. No voy a arriesgarme a llevarlo en este estado -replicó el de ojos azules, sin dejar de sostener la temblorosa mano del japonés.

—Víktor, si… es la única opción… -murmuró Yuuri, aferrándose al contacto de su esposo -Ella no va a… esperar mucho. No quiero… que le pase nada.

—No, mi amor, ambos van a estar bien… ya encontraré el modo de… -su mano palpitó en modo de protesta por la enorme presión que otra mano ejerció sobre ella. Ahí iban de nuevo -Yuuri…

—¡Ahh! ¡Ya! ¡Es mucho! ¡Duele! ¡Maldición! ¡Ya no puedo! -gritó con aun más fuerza, contrayendo todo su cuerpo, sintiendo sus entrañas estirarse de una manera descomunal. No sólo dolía, era lacerante – ¡Víktor! ¡La quiero fuera de mí!

—¡Ya estoy harto! -exclamó el rubio, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y corriendo hacia la salida mientras se ponía una chamarra -Iré a buscar lo que sea para llevarnos al katsudon.

—¡No! Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar salir -Otabek se puso de pie inmediatamente y lo sujetó del brazo.

—O vas conmigo o te quedas aquí. No voy a dejar que Yuuri siga sufriendo así -sentenció el chico, retando con todo lo que tenía a su novio.

—Yurio… no… -escucharon decir al japonés -No… aun… puedo esperar…

—¡Estás demente! ¡Sólo mírate! -Plisetsky se soltó del agarre del kazajo y abrió la puerta con determinación -No tardaré. Solo… resiste un poco más.

Otabek y todos ahí se quedaron perplejos. Lo único que se escuchó durante varios segundos fue los jadeos desacompasados del pelinegro. La reacción del vándalo ruso era demasiado desconcertante y Altin no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o darle el peor sermón del que fuera testigo cuando volviera.

—Víktor… de nuevo… -Yuuri respiró con fuerza y se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Aunque fue inútil.

El ruso se levantó, frustrado, desesperado. Ya no podía tolerar la agonía por la que su esposo estaba pasando, y estaba sopesando la posibilidad de seguir los pasos de Yuri, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta se escuchó. Otabek casi se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrió inmediatamente.

—¡Les dije que volvería pronto! -Yurio entró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Te fuiste hace un minuto… -el kazajo lo miró algo incrédulo, y ofuscado.

—Sí, bueno… la ayuda ya había llegado.

Yurio se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente entró a la residencia un hombre con su maletín y un sombrero del ejército ruso. El alivio llegó casi inmediatamente al corazón de Víktor, aunque Yuuri siguiera pasando por una dolorosa contracción.

—Perdonen la demora. Se complicó un poco el camino -el soldado llegó al lado de Yuuri y tomó su muñeca. Hasta él se impresionó por lo que el japonés estaba pasando -Tiene la presión demasiado alta. Tenemos que llevárnoslo ahora.

—¿Pero no hay modo de detener el dolor? Él está… sufriendo demasiado…

—Si le inyectó la morfina… su corazón puede no resistirlo -aclaró Gregori esperando a que esa contracción pasara para actuar.

Estaba viendo en los ojos ausentes y la piel pálida de Víktor la misma imagen de Vladya cuando supo que se movería al frente. Verdadero pánico por aquella persona a que amaban. Porque estaba seguro que ese era el sentimiento del general por su oficial. Pero no todo siempre era posible. Por lo menos ellos siempre contaban con una esperanza.

—Señor Katsuki… tiene que decirme cuando haya pasado -Koslov lo tomó de la mano para sentir la presión que ejercía sobre él, y como muy lentamente se iba relajando.

—Ya… ya casi… no la siento… -dijo Yuuri entre pesadas respiraciones.

—Bien… Víktor, por favor, debe cargarlo y vamos a la camioneta. No podemos perder un minuto más -Gregori salió de la casa, volviendo al tempestuoso clima, peor volvió sobre su paso -No olviden las cosas de su hija.

Después de que Víktor tomara a un doloroso Yuuri entre sus brazos, se quedó estático unos segundos, para desesperación del rubio.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos pasa? -lo cuestionó, mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia la salida.

—No tengo lista la pañalera de la bebé. Hay que hacerla.

—¡No! ¡Vámonos, Víktor! Por favor… quiero irme… -suplicó Yuuri, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

—Váyanse, Yura y yo los alcanzaremos -Otabek apuró a Víktor a subir a la camioneta que estaba encendida y lista para recorrer el camino hasta la clínica donde lo esperaban.

Así, sin separarse de su esposo, Yuuri entró al automóvil y unos segundos después salieron a la velocidad que la nieve les permitía. Víktor sujetó la mano del japonés con fuerza, quien a cada momento se veía más y más débil. Pero mientras avanzaban, notó la presencia de una pequeña del mismo color de cabello del oficial. Estaba despertando y después de tallarse los ojos, dirigió sus ojos casi negros a varios puntos del auto, chocando con la mirada azul de Víktor.

—Hola… -la escuchó murmurar, sonrojándose de inmediato por la cálida sonrisa que el peliplata le dirigió.

—Hola, pequeña. Qué bonita sonrisa tienes -halagó Víktor, y la niña se volteó inmediatamente para que no viera lo apenada que el comentario la había dejado.

—¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó a Gregori.

—No seas curiosa, Katerina. Vuelve a dormir -respondió, en un tono demasiado gélido.

—Pero… tengo hambre -se quejó ella, jugando con sus delgados dedos.

—Ya volveremos a casa. Duérmete, Katerina, no quiero que me interrumpas por ahora -soltó, y la niña, sin más, obedeció al hombre.

Minutos después, la alta figura del hospital apareció ante la vista los hombres, justo cuando Yuuri parecía más desesperado. Llegaron al frente y tan rápido como les fue posible, Viktor corrió al interior de la clínica para solicitar la ayuda del personal, mientras que Gregori ayudaba al pelinegro a descender.

—Está doliendo de nuevo… -indicó Yuuri, que en cuanto puso un pie en el piso, sus rodillas le fallaron, sujetó su vientre y el dolor lo doblegó hasta casi quedar hincado.

—Katsuki, sé fuerte. Ya estás aquí, ya falta poco -Gregori se topó con la mirada chocolate y aterrada de Yuuri, y pudo jurar que se vio a sí mismo reflejado en él -Vamos, tú bebé y tu esposo te necesitan, no es momento de que te rindas.

Yuuri asintió como pudo y trató de tolerar un poco más, a sabiendas de que eran, probablemente, los últimos dolores. Ya estaban ahí, ya iba a pasar, su bebé ya iba a llegar.

El equipo médico, junto con Andrei y Víktor, salieron del hospital, arrastrando una camilla con ellos.

—Yuuri, ya estás aquí, tranquilo. Ya va a pasar -Andrei llegó al lado del japonés, tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Enfermeras y médicos juntaron esfuerzos para levantarlo y acomodarlo en la camilla. Una vez que estuvo acomodado, la última etapa de esos meses dio inicio. Ya era el momento de que cierta pequeña se uniera a todos.

—Gracias, no tengo como agradecértelo -Víktor se acercó a Gregori y le extendió la mano. El soldado se la apretó firmemente, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su contacto era demasiado parecido al de Vladya -Yo… yo deseo que regreses sano y salvo.

—Te lo agradezco. Traeré a tu hermano en un rato. Entra ya y ve con él. Felicidades por tu bebé.

Víktor sonrió y entró al hospital, si darse cuenta de lo nostálgica que fue la sonrisa con la que se despidió Gregori, pensando que podía ser la última.

Una vez adentro, Víktor corrió a reunirse con Yuuri, que avanzaba entre pasillos camino al quirófano.

—Señor Nikiforov… sabe que no podrá entrar con él -le dijo el doctor Andrei, generando que el peliplata se tensara -Yo sé que no es fácil, pero… pero es el momento de que se despidan. Ya no podemos esperar.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las salas blancas, y mientras preparaban la sala y se deshacían de la ropa normal de Yuuri y los vestían con una bata, Víktor tomó ambas manos de su esposo.

—Tengo… tengo miedo, Víktor… -murmuró el pelinegro, aferrándose con fuerza al ruso.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero puedes hacerlo, creo que en ti. Y yo me quedaré aquí hasta el final.

—Víktor… si yo no lo logro… cuídala mucho… y dile que la amo… -pidió Yuuri, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, enfrentándose a su más grande temor.

—No, Yuuri, mi amor, no me digas eso. Estarán bien los dos -Víktor luchó por no llorar, por verse fuerte para su esposo. Pero era condenadamente difícil, aún más cuando él tenía el mismo miedo.

—Si no… sabes que… te amo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Yuuri. Y yo te amo a ti. Demasiado. Sé fuerte, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

—¡Estamos listos! -gritó un enfermero tomando la base de la camilla y alineándola para entrar a la sala del quirófano.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Te amo, Yuuri! -exclamó Víktor, soltándole la mano y quedándose sólo en el pasillo.

Las puertas del lugar se cerraron y la luz roja que indicaba una operación se encendió. Su cuerpo tembló por todo el miedo que lo corroía. Pero confiaba en él, sabía que su Yuuri era fuerte, aunque él mismo no lo pensaba.

Estaba por demostrarlo, y Víktor se prometió que, pasara lo que pasara, él también sería fuerte. Para cualquiera de los dos que lo necesitara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Apenas se quedaron solos en la casa de Víktor, cayeron en la cuenta de que no tenían la menor idea de que hacer.

—¿Qué se supone que debemos llevarle?

Yurio entró a la habitación de la bebé y buscó en los cajones alguna señal de lo que tenía que poner en la pequeña maleta.

—No hay Internet para que investigue -Otabek presionaba la pantalla de su teléfono con la esperanza de encontrar un mínimo de red que le permitiera informarse de los primeros accesorios que necesitaba un recién nacido.

—Mejor ayúdame a revisar los cajones. Tal vez dejaron algo listo.

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación pintada de coral y gris, totalmente lista para recibir a la pequeña, y por cada cajón que abrían, sacaban alguna cosa que creían importante. Sobre la cuna se iban acomodando varios conjuntos de ropa, pañales, cobijas y frazadas, gorros, zapatos y hasta peluches pequeños. A Otabek le conmovió demasiado ver la concentración con la que Yuri seleccionaba las cosas que iba acomodando en una pañalera gris.

—Yura… ¿Te… te importa mucho esa niña? -inquirió el kazajo, deteniendo los movimientos del rubio.

—¿Eh? Pues… creo que sí.

—¿Crees?

—Es que… pues he estado con él desde que se le metió esta locura a la cabeza. Quiero ver cómo termina -se excusó, evitando la mirada del moreno.

—A mí me parece que te preocupan. Sobre todo, Yuuri.

—No quiero que le pase nada, Otabek. Yo… sólo no quiero -Yurio se detuvo, pero su rostro se sintió como si fuera a explotar cuando los brazos del kazajo lo envolvieron.

—Puedes seguir queriéndolos en secreto.

—¡Beka!

—¿O se los vas a decir?

—No. Ya deja eso.

Otabek rió y terminó de ayudar a Yuri a guardar las cosas. En un momento, el rubio tomó su celular por un mensaje que le había llegado. Su expresión se deformó en una rara mueca de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Yura? -preguntó Otabek, caminando a su lado y echándose la pañalera a su hombro.

—Mi abuelo… al parecer tiene mucha fiebre -Yuri suspiró, y se ajustó la chamarra -Su casa está lejos del hospital… yo…

—Yo iré a dejarle esto a Víktor -resolvió el kazajo inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la calle, donde la tormenta había bajado considerablemente.

—Pero…

—Sí vas con Yuuri, no estarás tranquilo. Yo iré con ellos y después iré contigo y tu abuelo, ¿está bien?

Yuri tuvo que aceptar, pues lo cierto era que sabía que el japonés ya estaba en el hospital y no podía hacer nada. Prefería quedarse con su enfermo abuelo y salir al hospital de nuevo.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, Yurio se abrazó a Otabek. Fue demasiado rápido, pero firme. Y no fue necesaria ninguna palabra para que el kazajo entendiera todo. Ese abrazo, sus ojos brillosos y sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo, gritaban un sincero "Gracias".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Primero fue una máscara de oxígeno. Después, un feo pinchazo en su brazo derecho. Un grupo de personas iba de un lado a otro y constantemente lo revisaban. Y por extraño que le pareciera, las contracciones se habían detenido después de una inyección algo dolorosa.

—Yuuri… ¿cómo te sientes? -Andrei se acercó a él con un cubrebocas. Apenas podía verlo, pues todo estaba borroso.

—Muy incómodo… estoy mareado… y aún… me duele.

—Ya pasará Yuuri. Sólo estamos esperando a que la anestesia haga efecto. En un momento pondremos los campos quirúrgicos y vamos a proceder a sacar a tu bebé.

—¿Le… le avisaron a… Brendan? -preguntó, notablemente cansado.

—Sí, Yuuri. Hasta hace una hora seguía en Detroit, pero su vuelo ya debe haber salido. Para cuando llegue, la niña ya habrá nacido.

—Doctor Andrei… la anestesia ya hizo efecto -confirmó uno de los enfermeros, colocando la manta. Yuuri pensó que sería la última vez que vería su vientre tan hinchado.

—Dime, Yuuri. ¿Sientes esto?

—¿Qué… se supone que debo sentir?

—Nada. ¿Listo, Yuuri? En cerca de quince minutos tendremos a tu niña aquí.

La máquina que registraba los latidos de su corazón registró un aumento, y es que no era para menos. Todas las vivencias, los malos y buenos ratos, las alegrías y los miedos, se resumían a ese momento, a cuando todo se hacía real. Cuando se demostraba que ocho meses y medio había valido completamente la pena. Hasta el dolor se justificaba por eso.

No sintió dolor, pero si un extraño cosquilleo, estando plenamente consciente de que estaban hurgando en su interior. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, y a cada extraña sensación, su mente y su corazón se ponían de acuerdo para hacerlo sentir más nervioso.

Veía a las enfermeras y a algunos médicos ir y venir con instrumentos. En más de una ocasión sintió marearse al ver pasar algunos paños empapados de su sangre. No le gustaba pensar que estaba perdiendo demasiada, lo ponía muy nervioso. Pensó, para relajarse, que una final del Grand Prix era, en definitiva, mucho menos estresante que todo eso.

Pensó en Víktor, y su rostro de genuino miedo cuando cerraron las puertas y lo dejó de ver. No quería imaginar que tan nervioso estaba, que tan asustado. Y es que le hubiera gustado tanto tenerlo ahí. Tal vez el inicio de esa aventura no fue el mejor, pero creía que lo había compensado. Jamás estuvo tan cariñoso como en todo el embarazo, jamás había sido tanto el Víktor del que se enamoró. Jamás…

—¡Yuuri! -escuchó la exclamación del doctor Andrei después de un muy extraño tirón en su interior, demasiado extraño - ¡Aquí está! ¡Tenemos a tu bebé!

La emoción corrió invadió cada fibra del ser de Yuuri. Tan cerca, tan real…

Fue como si lo hubieran dejado vacío, pero estaba seguro de haber sentido a detalle como un pequeño cuerpo era deslizado hacia afuera. Lo vio en el rostro del doctor y todos los que estaba ahí.

Sorpresa, casi incredulidad.

Segundos después, el sonido más real que podría escuchar en toda su vida inundó la sala. Su bebé lloró con fuerza, dejando ver a todos que estaba viva, que era un completo milagro hecho realidad.

—Yuuri… -el doctor se acercó al japonés, con ella en sus manos, moviéndose inquietamente y llorando a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones permitían -Te presento a tu bebé… es una hermosa niña.

¿Así que eso era amar a alguien que apenas conoces? ¿Ese era el sentimiento de que su vida ya no era suya? Yuuri lo supo inmediatamente. Si algo le llegaba a pasar, habría valido la pena por su pequeña de cabello negro y una enorme necesidad de ser escuchada. Su existencia se había esfumado, porque en ese momento, ella se la había robado. No habría vida sin ella, y de ella era todo.

—Bebé… -su voz salió cortada, y las lágrimas no hicieron más que correr cargadas de la más pura e infinita felicidad -Te amo, hermosa. Te amo.

—Vamos a limpiarla, Yuuri, y apuesto que hay un papá que se muere por conocerla.

El japonés asintió y vio como una enfermera la cargaba hacia otro lugar para que la limpiaran. Algunos médicos fueron abandonando el lugar, quedándose solo los indispensables para suturar. Su último momento de calma fue ver a la enfermera salir con su niña en brazos al pasillo del hospital.

Después, empezó una cadena de hechos que Yuuri no recordaría muy bien.

—Doctor Usmanov… hay algo extraño aquí.

Andrei se acercó rápidamente a comprobar lo que era. Estaba taciturno, hasta que alguien gritó y Yuuri sintió que algo punzaba en su interior, como otra contracción.

—¡Doctor! El pulso del paciente está bajando -una enfermera tomó su muñeca y sintió que su piel se volvía más fría a cada segundo.

—¡No, no! ¡Yuuri! ¡Resiste, Yuuri! ¡Pidan más personal! -el médico fue inmediatamente por una medicina que se le suministró en una inyección.

El mundo se estaba volviendo demasiado borroso y opaco.

—¡Doctor Andrei! Es otro… otro…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, no te vayas! ¡Hay otro! ¡No puede ser!

Después de eso, sus ojos se cerraron y el mundo se redujo a nada.

"¿Otro qué?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Estoy segura de que más de una o uno por aquí querrá matarme por el fatídico capítulo 33, pero así tienen que ser las cosas. Pero no se preocupen, que tendremos amor de otros lados. Volviendo a este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente no podía imaginarme graciosa esta parte, pues son primerizos y en una situación algo extrema.**

 **Pero… aún nos quedan los de Sasha y Kenji, que esos si son interesantes.**

 **Espero que alguien haya notado la presencia de un personaje aquí que ya fue mencionado en el otro fic. Y créanme que será super importante, aunque por ahora espero que se den una idea de quién es.**

 **Si no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando y quieres saber algunas otras cosas de este y el otro fic, he creado un grupo en Facebook que encuentras como: Make my own history / Create our history. Ahí nos encuentras, somos pocas, pero hacemos mucho escándalo.**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo. Si te gusta, me ayudaría mucho un review, un voto, una compartida, lo que sea. De igual forma, gracias por leer.**

 **Zryvanierkic: Sí, te seguiré contestando estos reviews hasta el fin de la vida, aunque hablemos todo el día. Por lo menos hasta que me pidas que me calle jeje. La realidad seguirá así de cruenta hasta que, si no es entender, por lo menos tolerar y respetar. Ahora exijo saber cuál es ese fic, que esto del mpreg me traer vuelta loca. Espero que te siga gustando lo que hago, y siempre es un gusto encontrarte por aquí. Ahora te contestaré por Facebook. ¡Saludos! P.D. Cuidado con mi doctor…**

 **Guest: Bueno, espero que haya llenado tus expectativas todo el circo que fue que nacieran. Tú sigue manteniendo la esperanza, que es la última que muere. ¡Saludos!**

 **Estrellas de Papel: Supuse que preferirías el drama del otro fic, pero es que hasta yo necesito de momentos fluff. Anda que aquí también va a haber pequeñas dosis de drama. Deja que un poco de este amor te invada. Chance y logro que sufras un poquito jeje. Espero que te gusten estas mínimas dosis. ¡Saludos!**


	5. Primeros momentos de fortaleza

**Capítulo 5: Primeros momentos de fortaleza**

—¿Por qué no entras? -cuestionó Gregori al hombre de cabello plateado que se había quedado casi inmóvil frente a la entrada a un hospital de San Petersburgo, que esa misma madrugada había sido testigo de un tierno milagro.

Podía no admitirlo, como muchas otras cosas, pero desde que salió de su residencia, la impaciencia había estado devorando su ser. Sólo en sus sueños más felices estaba la presencia de un bebé. Si era de él o de su hermano, eso su subconsciente nunca se lo rebeló. Sabía lo que deseaba, estaba plenamente seguro de que sus anhelos apuntaban a una persona. A la misma que ya sabía qué clase de dicha era esa de la que Nikiforov sería solo un espectador más. Todo el tiempo, toda la vida.

—Es… demasiado irreal aún -confesó, regalando un suspiro al cielo.

—Vladya, simplemente no es tu sobrina…

—No. No es sólo eso -el ruso se giró hacia su oficial, recargado en el auto negro y tintado -Dudo que lo entiendas, pero… sencillamente nunca creí que esto pasaría. Ni el cómo pasaría.

—Lo que yo entiendo, Vlad, es que hay personas valientes. Personas que… aman.

—Gregori, no insinúes que… -detuvo sus palabras al ver que el hombre frente a él le daba la espalda para entrar al auto, donde había alguien esperándolo.

En ese momento, justo en ese instante, las ganas de Vladya por tomarlo de los hombros, zarandearlo y tal vez una cosa más, crecieron como fuego ardiente por su alma. Porque sabía que eran los últimos instantes que pasarían juntos en mucho tiempo, y porque él tenía razón. Tal vez esa última cualidad que Gregori resaltaba en el matrimonio de Nikiforov-Katsuki nunca había sido demostrada cuando se pudo, cuando se debió. Pero no era que no existiera, y es que fue la otra característica la que fallo en ambos, la que arruinó todo lo demás.

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a seguir siendo cobardes? Los dos estaban cansados de eso. Pero requería más valor enfrentarse a sus verdaderos temores que el coraje de ir a una guerra que se sabía de antemano, era mortal. Y era aún más mortal que ese temor llevara por nombre amor.

Y ya no quería llevar ese pesado y doloroso sentimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que doler si se suponía que era lo más bello que el mundo tenía? Mientras caminaba el encuentro de la nueva integrante de su familia, Vladya pudo estar seguro de dos cosas. Primero, que por todo y, sobre todo, no alargaría su agonía. En cuando Gregori volviera de su misión, le ofrecería todo lo que el general era, todo lo que podía ser si él se lo pedía. Porque sabía que volvería. La vida ya había sido lo suficiente injusta con él. No podía negárselo una vez más y para siempre.

Y de que era potencialmente débil a las fuertes impresiones, fue su segunda certeza de la noche. ¿Pero cómo se supone que debía mantenerse firme ante la imagen en sus ojos? Podía imaginar a Víktor siendo muchas cosas, pero padre era algo completamente diferente.

Su hermano se paseaba con tranquilidad por la sala de espera. Su mirada era de completa devoción para esa pequeña existencia envuelta en cobijas rosas y cómodamente dormida en su regazo. Víktor podía no tener la sonrisa más grande del mundo en ese momento, pero sus apacibles facciones, la leve curva en sus labios, sus ojos perdidos y atrapados en su hija confirmaban que se había vuelto a enamorar de una manera sublime, divina. Las palabras apenas se acercarían al amor que, Vladya notaba, su hermano le profesaba a su hija.

—Vík… Víktor… -el nombre salió casi como un suspiro, pero fue suficiente para que el menor de los hermanos lo escuchara y se girara para verlo, Entonces sí, su sonrisa fue enorme.

—¡Vlad! -gritó, sin poder contenerse y provocando que la pequeña se removiera en sus brazos. El general apenas podía creerlo, pero casi al instante, vio una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Víktor -Vlad, yo…

—Eres papá -dijo el mayor, sintiendo que las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta. Pero era demasiado lo que sentía como para poder expresarlo.

—¡Soy papá! -celebró, dando ligeros, casi imperceptibles brinquitos - ¡Y tú eres tío!

—Soy tío…

—Ven aquí… tienes que verla -Víktor le extendió la mano a Vladya y este la tomó, siendo golpeado por una oleada de recuerdos de la infancia de ambos -Mira... su nombre es Yukie ¿no es preciosa?

—Es… es… -definitivamente no iba a llorar. No era su estilo, y por algún motivo, lo que sentía se reflejaba más en su incapacidad de pensar con coherencia -es idéntica a Katsuki…

—Katsuki-Nikiforov, por favor. Y sí, es como él. Es tan hermosa como mi Yuuri. ¿Quieres cargarla? -ofreció, con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué? No… yo no creo que sea…

—¿Buena idea? Nada de lo que hemos hecho es una buena idea -se burló el menor, ganándose un ligero golpe en el brazo -Vamos, tómala. Además, te tengo que enseñar algo.

Vladya tragó en seco y extendió sus extremidades trémulas, para sorpresa de Víktor. Con todo el cuidado del que eran capaz el par de inexpertos, pasaron a la pequeña pelinegra del cobijo de su papá al regazo de su tío, quien apenas estaba haciendo que su cerebro hilara las ideas.

Si, la bebé estaba ahí. Era una realidad. Y era su sobrina.

—¿Quién lo diría? No te vas nada mal con un bebé -quiso bromear Víktor, sin saber lo mucho que eso calaba en el corazón de su hermano.

¿Se veía bien con una pequeña en brazos? Probablemente. Pero sabía de alguien que se vería aún mejor. Y le constaba. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez la niña que aguardaba con Gregori a las afueras del hospital tendría otra historia. Tal vez si hubiera abierto más su corazón, podrían haber viajado juntos a Detroit, a seguir el ejemplo de un amor valiente. Tal vez ellos también hubieran creado un milagro como el que sostenía en sus brazos.

Así el no querría irse. Se quedaría por Vladya y por lo que tuvieran en común.

Que sencillo era imaginar. Y lo era aún más arruinar.

—Vitya… ¿Qué querías mostrarme? -preguntó, antes de que en verdad se doblegara.

—¡Cierto! Sígueme, sé que te va a encantar.

—No más que ella -dijo sin pensar, mientras caminaba detrás de Víktor por pasillos luminosos -Yukie es…

No terminó la frase porque Víktor le pidió que se detuviera. Estaban frente a una habitación, en donde había una enorme ventana de cristal que permitía ver el interior del cuarto. Había cuatro bebés en el interior. Todos ellos estaban descansando dentro de una incubadora. Pero uno de esos bebés, conectado a una máquina que pitaba con un ritmo constante, terminó por robar su aliento.

—Víktor…

—¿Ya la viste? -preguntó, con sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

—Explícame esto, Vitya. Es imposible… su cabello… y su piel es muy blanca como… y…

—Y también es mi hija, y tu sobrina menor -terminó de decir, y en su voz no se notaba otra cosa que inmenso orgullo.

—¿Tu hija? Tu esposo tuvo…

—Si te lo estás preguntando, nadie tenía la menor idea, pero Yuuri siempre estuvo llevando con él a dos bebés.

—Pero no puede… ¿nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Ni los doctores?

—No. Solo mírala, es muy pequeña… casi parece una muñeca.

—Si me lo preguntas, me parece que es hermosa. Y… de verdad no lo creo…

—Lo sé -Víktor puso una mano sobre el hombre de su hermano y una mirada cómplice danzó entre ellos -Yuuri seguramente querrá que se llame Viktoria.

—Espero que no sea como tú en ese caso -opinó el mayor, demasiado serio como para que Víktor no soltara una pequeña carcajada -A ella… le queda Svetlana.

—Supongo que sí, es tu decisión a cuál de las dos le quieres poner el nombre de mamá.

—A Viktoria -contestó el general, casi en el acto -Dime paranoico o lo que quieras, pero… me recuerda a ella.

—Por ahora, sólo un poco. Ya se verá cuando crezca. Yukie y Viktoria Svetlana… -Víktor suspiró y su hermano sonrió para sus adentros -Estoy tan feliz…

—¿No tienes miedo?

—¡Mucho! Pero… pero no estoy solo. Sé que Yuuri y yo podremos hacerlo bien. Ellas… serán las niñas más felices del mundo. Para siempre. Yo me encargaré de que sea así.

—Y yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que así sea, o para golpearte si es necesario porque lo estás haciendo mal.

—Eso me tranquiliza. No dejes de hacerlo nunca.

Ambos rieron ante la imagen mental de Vladya regañado a Víktor. El corazón del mayor había sido seriamente bombardeado ese día, y apenas estaba consciente de que era lo que sentía. Pese a todo, no tenía la menor duda.

—Siempre voy a estar para ellas -pasó su mano por la pequeña cabeza de su sobrina, cubierta de un esponjoso gorro y su mirada se clavó en la bebé dentro de la incubadora, que compartía su mismo peculiar color de cabello -Nada les pasará si estoy yo para evitarlo.

—Vladya…

—Te lo prometo.

Muchas promesas, algunas con límite de tiempo. Vladya no lo diría, como muchas otras cosas, pero entre todo lo que le lastimaba, su miedo no era perder, era no poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Y las dos pequeñitas que se unían a su vida y a su familia, sin proponérselo, habían abierto en la mente de su tío un miedo y una resolución. Si no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo menos haría algo para remediarlo.

—Serás un gran tío gruñón -previó Víktor, viendo con alegría y otros sentimientos encontrados la extraña mirada melancólica que parecía librar una batalla con la felicidad naciente en su expresión.

Una felicidad que creía perdida. Tan irreal…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Nota de autora: Les recomiendo recordar el final del capítulo 3 de "Make my own history", cuando Víktor y Yuuri están de nuevo juntos con sus bebés.**

 _Un beso cálido y dos bebés dormidas en los brazos de sus padres era la escena más conmovedora que se pudo haber desarrollado en el primer día del año en San Petersburgo._

—Víktor…

—¿Sí?

El ruso levantó su mirada sin dejar de acariciar la suave mejilla de la bebé de cabello negro, que comenzaba a quedarse dormida, arrullada por el calor y los suaves movimientos que su papá le proporcionaba.

—¿Esto es de verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

—No, mi amor. Es completamente cierto -Víktor rió y posó su mano sobre la de Yuuri, la misma que sostenía con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de una niña de piel pálida - ¿No te parece hermoso?

—Lo es. Pero no puedo… no entiendo cómo… ¿De verdad son dos? ¿Tenía dos niñas dentro de mí?

Después de un rato, el japonés seguía sin poder procesar por completo la idea de que era papá de unas gemelas, que todo el tiempo estuvo cuidando de un par de hermosas niñas, sin tener la menor idea de eso. Y no era porque no le gustara. Sin saber cómo, amaba a las dos como si hubiera estado enterado esos ocho meses y medio de la existencia de ambas. Pero ese era el problema, y lo mortificaba. ¿Cómo la pequeña plateada había pasado tan inadvertida para todos? ¿No le había afectado? Además, a tan solo un día de haber nacido, ya estaba pensando en cómo le explicaría que no supieron nada de su existencia.

—Sí… -Víktor le sonrió con un poco de diversión al verlo tan confundido -Amor… yo tampoco lo podría creer cuando la vi, pero sí. Yuuri… ¡tenemos dos niñas!

—Creo que necesito más tiempo para procesarlo -comentó Yuuri, guiñándole un ojo para indicarle que estaba bromeando -Pero… pero… siento que…

—¿Qué las amas más que a tu vida sin importar qué? -preguntó el ruso, recibiendo un leve asentimiento -Yo también. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… pero las amo. Más que a todo.

—Ahora entiendo porque me sentí tan mal después de que… ¿Yukie?... -preguntó, para confirmar la decisión de Víktor, quien asintió entusiasmado -… después de que ella naciera. Recuerdo que el doctor Andrei dijo algo acerca de otro… pero nada más.

—Tuve mucho miedo, Yuuri -confesó el ruso, bajando la mirada hacia su hija -Lo último que me dijiste me asustó. Yo no… no podría imaginarme sin ti… No podías irte, no así. Esa no podía ser la última vez que nos viéramos y…

—Vitya… -Yuuri tomó una de sus manos, interrumpiendo la creciente angustia de su esposo, provocada solo por los fatídicos pensamientos que lo agobiaron horas atrás -… yo… lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir así. Pero también tenía miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte… yo solo quería que ella estuviera bien, aunque yo no…

—Estás aquí. Los dos y nuestra hermosa sorpresa -Víktor fue a sentarse con su lado, y una vez juntos, pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su esposo, atrayéndolos a él y a la pequeña a su regazo -No me cansaré de agradecerte por ellas, Yuuri. Son hermosas, y son nuestras. No tienen idea de cuanto los amo, a los tres.

—Familia… se siente muy bien tenerlas aquí, por fin -dijo el pelinegro después de acurrucarse en el hombro de Víktor, sin despegar la mirada de esas dos niñas, que ya eran dueñas de su corazón -Oye…

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

—Estábamos preparados para solo una bebé… tenemos que comprar un poco de cosas para Viktoria.

—Sí amor, lo sé. Cuando estemos en casa, podemos ocuparnos de eso. Tu mamá y los demás se ofrecieron a ayudarme con la otra habitación para Viktoria. Ellos aman a las niñas y van a hacer todo por ellas. Tu padre, Takeshi y las trillizas me ayudaran a buscar los muebles, pero eso lo resolveremos cuando volvamos.

—Pero ella va a necesitar su espacio cuando lleguemos, y eso será hoy. Tenemos que resolverlo ahora -replicó el japonés, preocupándose cuando vio los ojos de Víktor ensombrecerse y sintiéndose inmediatamente nervioso - ¿Qué pasa, Vitya?

—Yuuri, lo que pasa es que… nosotros no podremos…

—Buenas tardes -el dueño de la voz entró a la habitación e interrumpió a Víktor, generándole algo de fastidio. Si el americano lo notó, optó por ignorarlo. Se acercó con una sonrisa serena, vestido completamente de blanco.

—¡Brendan! -el ruso notó el entusiasmo de Yuuri y tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para no refunfuñar -Llegaste…

—Hace apenas unas horas -indicó el doctor, colocándose del lado izquierdo de la cama de Yuuri -Antes que nada. Yuuri… felicidades. Sabía que podías con esto y fuiste muy fuerte. En verdad estoy orgulloso de ti y completamente sorprendido. Tienes… un par de bebés hermosas.

—¿Te dijeron que eran dos? Aún me cuesta creerlo.

—No tienes idea de la sorpresa que me llevé cuando Andrei dijo que habías dado a luz a dos bebés, era… demasiado irreal y tampoco pensé que fuera posible. Y debo disculparme por eso. Cuando notamos que tu vientre era más grande de lo normal en un hombre, debimos haber sospechado. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta.

—No… no te disculpes, no es tu culpa -calmó Yuuri, sin saber que el ruso a su lado sí que lo hacía responsable de ese detalle ocasionado por no saber que eran gemelas y que estuvo a punto de decirle al japonés. Seguramente le dolería - ¿Por qué no la vimos en ninguna de las ecografías?

—Ahora mismo ya no hay modo de saberlo, pero supongo que es porque estaba en la misma posición que su hermana, eso y que es más pequeña que ella -explicó el doctor, observado con una sonrisa extraña a la bebé en brazos de Yuuri -Pero no quiero que eso te preocupe. Con los cuidados que le daremos repondrá su tamaño y podrá irse con ustedes.

—¿De qué hablas? -la tez de Yuuri se volvió algo pálida, para sorpresa de Brendan.

—¿No le has dicho? -preguntó el doctor a Víktor, molesto.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste a interrumpir.

—¿Decirme qué? -cuestionó Yuuri a su esposo, pero este no tuvo tiempo a contestar cuando alguien más entró a la habitación.

Era una enfermera de apariencia muy adulta y regordeta. Pero eso no fue lo que erizó la piel del pelinegro, sino lo que la mujer llevaba con ella. Empujaba con suavidad un carrito con cortas y gruesas patas de plástico, que sostenían una caja de plástico transparente, junto a la cual había un aparato con cables que entraban en la caja por los múltiples hoyos que tenía. Yuuri no recordaba haber visto alguna vez una incubadora, pero no le gustó en lo absoluto la que estaba frente a él.

—Doctor, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo fuera de ella -indicó la enfermera a Brendan, señalando con la mirada lo que había llevado.

—Sí, lo sé. Vuelva en cinco minutos para llevársela a Cuidados Intensivos -la enfermera asintió y salió del cuarto. Cuando Brendan regresó su mirada a Yuuri, el lucía tembloroso, pero sostenía con fuerza a su bebé y la mano que Víktor le tendía -Yuuri…

—¿A quién van a llevar a Cuidados Intensivos? -el japonés espetó la pregunta y a Brendan lo hizo sentir culpable por eso.

—A Viktoria -contestó Víktor, y las palabras le supieron amargas.

Yuuri se quedó estático, pero aferró el pequeño cuerpo de la peliplateada a su pecho, como si la estuviera protegiendo de algo que no entendía. Tanto a su esposo como al doctor led dolió lo indecible verlo así, pero era algo que debían afrontar.

—Pe… ¿pero por qué? ¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Es… es algo grave? -preguntó, con la voz casi cortada - ¿Es mi culpa?

—¡No! No, amor, por supuesto que no -el ruso lo abrazó con la mano que tenía libre, haciendo lo posible porque las lágrimas de Yuuri no afloraran -No es para nada tu culpa, no vuelvas a pensar eso.

—Tu esposo tiene razón. Sí… si hay un culpable, soy yo, en cualquier caso. No… no hice caso a lo que era diferente -Brendan agachó la mirada, pero, aun así, lucía bastante digno -Yo soy el responsable de tu caso, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

—¿Qué responsabilidad? ¿Qué tiene mi hija? -inquirió, impaciente y nervioso.

—No es nada grave, Yuuri. Quiero que estés convencido de ello -Brendan se acercó más a la cama y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la bebé -Ella, como puedes ver, es muy pequeña en comparación con su hermana. Es lógico, puesto que no recibió los nutrientes que necesitaba para crecer con normalidad.

—Y eso… ¿le afectó en algo?

—Según el reporte de Andrei, tuvo ligeros problemas para respirar cuando nació y no es muy fuerte. Después de que la estabilizaron y de que Víktor la conociera, tuvimos que llevarla al área neonatal. Y bueno… su cuerpo aún es demasiado… delicado y débil como para que salga del hospital. Andrei y yo esperemos que con dos o tres semanas de internamiento pueda crecer y reforzarse lo suficiente como para que vaya a casa con ustedes.

—¿Tres semanas? Eso es demasiado tiempo. Ella no va a estar sola aquí… Yo… me quedaré hasta entonces -sentenció Yuuri inmediatamente, para sorpresa de los otros hombres.

—Amor… tú y Yukie recibirán el alta en unas horas. Se irán a casa y la familia y yo nos turnaremos para que Viktoria no esté sola en un momento -aseguró Víktor, pero Yuuri negó al instante.

—No. Ustedes no son yo y no saben lo que sentí. Ella es mi bebé, estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo sin que yo lo supiera y apenas hemos pasado juntos unos minutos. No voy a dejarla sola… necesita de mí -exclamó el pelinegro, sintiéndose exaltado de pronto, dirigiéndole una expresión de advertencia a Víktor.

—Exacto, necesitará de ti cuando sea tu momento de cuidarla -replicó Brendan, dispuesto a convencer al japonés de marchar a casa -Yuuri, el cuidado de Viktoria es nuestra responsabilidad por ahora. Tú ya hiciste con traerlas vivas, y tienes que recuperarte. Además, hay otra bebé que si necesita de ti ahora.

—Pero…

—No. Lo que tienes que hacer, por ambas, es ir a tu casa y descansar lo más que puedas. Tu cuerpo está completamente agotado y para lo que tus hijas necesitan de ti, deberás ser fuerte.

—Brendan…

—Lo sé, Yuuri. Y lo siento. Es mi culpa que no puedas llevarte a tu hija contigo, pero también quiero remediarlo y no me iré de Rusia hasta que Viktoria esté completamente sana y descanse en la cuna de tu casa. Pero para eso, necesito que cooperes conmigo, ¿está bien?

—No tienes por qué hablarle así -Víktor respingó apenas Brendan terminó de hablar. El doctor le devolvió la misma mirada molesta con la que Víktor lo enfrentó -Yuuri puede entender a la perfección que debe ayudar.

—No quiero dejarla sola. Sí me voy a casa… tengo que permanecer en cama casi un mes. No podré venir a verla, y no quiero no ver a mi hija -expresó Yuuri, abrazando con firmeza y delicadeza el cuerpo de Viktoria, quien seguía pacíficamente dormida.

—Y lo harás. Yo vendré todos los días para asegurarme de que esté bien. Y te enviaré fotos y podemos hacer videollamadas para que la veas. Pero… el doctor tiene razón, tú y Yukie deben descansar y Viktoria hacerse fuerte -Víktor estaba por darle un beso a los labios pálidos de su esposo, cuando escuchó a Brendan carraspear.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se marchara, cuando vio que la intención del americano era hacer notar el regreso de la enfermera regordeta, que inmediatamente tomó el control de la incubadora y la acercó a la cama en la que Yuuri temblaba, sabiendo que tenía que ceder el cuidado de su bebé. Y eso dolía demasiado como para preocuparse por la lágrima fugitiva que escapaba de sus ojos.

—Señor Katsuki-Nikiforov… tengo que llevarme a la niña. Puede pasar a verla antes de que se vaya, pero es tiempo de que su hija descanse.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí, ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera de la incubadora.

Yuuri asintió y dedicó toda su atención a la pequeña Viktoria, que para su sorpresa había despertado. Se estiraba lentamente y el pelinegro pudo ver a través de una pequeña rendija en su mirada el azul tenue que prometía ser tan resplandeciente como el de su padre cuando creciera.

Tal vez no había modo de explicarlo, y probablemente lo más justo para el sentimiento era tratar de no explicarlo. ¿Cómo explicas el inmenso amor hacia alguien que no sabías de su existencia y que acabas de conocer? Es imposible de comprender, y aún más asignarle palabras. Pero era así. Yuuri sabía que amaba con todo lo que era a sus hijas y que una parte de su corazón y su vida se quedaría con la pequeña Viktoria todo el tiempo que permaneciera en ese lugar que no era su hogar. Entendía que no podía flaquear en ese momento. Que ser débil no era una opción. Y no lo sería nunca más.

Aunque eso no significa que no podía doler.

—Yo… -Yuuri levantó un poco más a Viktoria para que su diminuto rostro quedara a la altura de sus labios para regalarle un suave beso -Vas a estar bien, bebé. Te veré antes de que me vaya, pero… pero no olvides que te amo. Lamento no haberte cuidado como debía… pero todos te vamos a apoyar, Viktoria. Papá y yo te amamos.

Cederla a los brazos de la enfermera fue, sin duda, una de las cosas más difíciles que haría Yuuri en toda su vida. Saber que su hija pasaría tres semanas sin su papá, luchando prácticamente sola, sería una de las peores cargas. Pero si era un modo de que ambos fueran más fuertes, tendría que hacerlo.

Como si también sintiera la angustia de su padre, Viktoria lloró en el momento en que fue acostada en la cálida incubadora y se revolvió en ella completamente molesta por el movimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que el corazón de Yuuri se rompiera tantas veces en tan pocos minutos?

Víktor se levantó y después de dejar a la pequeña Yukie en sus brazos y darle un beso en la frente a su esposo siguió a la enfermera con la incubadora de Viktoria fuera del cuarto, dejando a Yuuri solo con Brendan, quien observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y cerca de la ventana, por la cual San Petersburgo se extendía con un manto de nieve.

—Yuuri… quiero que sepas que en verdad lamento no haber notado la presencia de la segunda bebé. Lo considero una negligencia de mi parte y…

—No -el japonés, con su usual sonrisa, pero con un increíble deje de angustia -No te culpo.

—Tu esposo sí lo hace, Yuuri. Y tiene razón en estar molesto, es por eso que te prometo que me quedaré con Viktoria día y noche hasta que pueda salir de aquí -el de cabello color arena se acercó al menor, con una expresión de verdadero arrepentimiento.

—Tal vez Víktor esté… enojado. Pero… no te culpo, Brendan. Si yo no te hubiera encontrado… ellas no serían una realidad -en un acto que descolocó por completo a Brendan, Yuuri extendió su mano para tomar la del doctor y apretarla firmemente -Ella estará bien… y no te estoy pidiendo que hagas todo esto. Ninguno de los doctores notó su presencia, no es culpa de nadie. Si yo no te hago responsable, entonces tú tampoco lo hagas.

—Dios, Yuuri… esto no me hace sentir mejor -al final, Brendan apartó su mano lentamente y una sonrisa de resignación apareció en sus labios -Pero está bien. Aun así, te lo prometo. Me encargaré de que tu hija reciba las mejores atenciones y no me iré a América hasta que regrese contigo.

Yuuri también sonrió un poco más aliviado, pues tenía plena confianza de que ese hombre cuidaría a Viktoria con su vida. Y ya no tenía manera en la que agradecerle por lograr que esas dos pequeñitas estuvieran con él. Porque jamás en toda su vida había sentido esa intensidad de amor, solo tal vez por el hombre que entraba en la puerta, sonriente y con una pañalera rosa al hombro y jalando una pequeña maleta.

—¡Yuuri! Viktoria se calmó cuando le dije que vendría a verla todos los días. Su piel es tan suave que estoy seguro de que lo heredó de ti -Víktor se acercó a su esposo con una cantarina risa, casi sin importarle que el doctor siguiera ahí y apartara la vista disimuladamente -El doctor Usmanov dice que están preparando tu alta y la de Yukie, así que vamos a vestirte para irnos a casa con nuestra princesa.

—Cierto. Iré por los papeles -Brendan salió al instante en el que Víktor pasaba una mano por los hombros de Yuuri. Caminó tan rápido que no notó la sonrisa triunfal en los labios del ruso.

—¿De verdad se calmó? -preguntó el pelinegro, refiriéndose a Viktoria.

—Sí, te lo juro. Está despierta, pero tranquila. De cualquier forma, en cuanto traigan la silla para que nos vayamos, te llevaré a verla -le aseguró mientras abría la maleta y sacaba un conjunto deportivo grueso, para protegerlo del frío del exterior.

—¿Cuál silla? -preguntó, recibiendo las prendas.

—Una de ruedas, amor -le contestó, al tiempo de que lo ayudaba a quitarse la bata, riéndose un poco al notar el sonrojo del japonés por su desnudez. Él respingó por la idea de usar el aparato -Ni siquiera pienses en no hacerlo. Como en cualquier cesárea, debes moverte lo menos posible unos días, para que la cicatriz sane. Así que sí, usarás la silla.

—Me hará sentir que soy un inútil -replicó, aceptando que Víktor tomara a su hija para que pudiera empezar a vestirse.

—¡Yuuri! Acabas de dar a luz a dos niñas, ¿y me estás diciendo que te sientes inútil? No te atrevas a pensarlo. Lo único que queremos es que tu cuerpo sane.

—Ya sé -Yuuri hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una fuerte punzada en la evidente marca sobre su abdomen se lo impidió, externando una mueca de dolor que alertó a su esposo.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Deja de hacer eso! -al ver que se frustraba por no poder hacerlo, lo tomó del mentón e hizo que chocolate y azul se encontraran -Te vas a lastimar. Dame un momento y yo te voy a ayudar.

—Víktor, yo puedo…

—Sí, sé que puedes. Pero no debes. Así que quédate aquí, volveré en unos segundos.

El ruso salió rápidamente con la niña en brazos, y Yuuri le dirigió una mirada de desdén a la ropa, y si no odio la marca en su cuerpo, fue porque sabía que era una señal casi eterna de que había cometido la mejor de las locuras.

Verdaderos segundos después, Víktor regresó seguido de un rubio que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero sin quitar su usual expresión de enfado.

—¡Yurio! -no podía evitarlo. Sonrió como bobo cuando vio al joven con su hija en brazos.

—Katsudon… te lo advierto. Como vuelvas a hacerme una escena como la de hace dos noches…

—¿Qué? ¿No lo vas a ayudar? ¿No fuiste tú el loco que salió a la tormenta para buscar ayuda? -se burló Víktor, sujetando a Yuuri del brazo mientras se vestía con el pants.

—¡Se estaba muriendo y yo iba a estar en la escena del crimen! -se excusó, apartando la mirada del matrimonio, que lo veía con sonrisas divertidas.

—De cualquier forma, gracias por todo, Yuri. Víktor estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza.

—¡Amor!

—¿Lo ves, anciano? Casi fui de más ayuda que tú. Si no fuera porque mi abuelo me necesitaba hubiera estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Eso es casi demasiado tierno, Yurio -opinó Yuuri, luchando con Víktor por ponerse la camisa, pues lo alteró un poco encontrar la venda que le cubría todo el abdomen.

—¿Y sabes que es más adorable? -Víktor sonreía con sarcasmo mientras acercaba la silla que estaba en una esquina y que el japonés no había notado - ¡Dijo que quería que nuestras bebés lo llamaran tío!

—¿En serio?

—¡No! ¡Tú querías que me dijeran hermano! Y ya estoy harto de que quieras fingir que soy tu hijo. ¡Yo sólo quería una alternativa!

—Oh, vamos Yuri. Te encantan, y dijiste que eran lindas.

—Tan lindas como pueden ser una cerdita y una ancianita. Yukie está gorda como su papá cerdo -opinó, altivo, mientras que la pequeña pelinegra se movía en sus brazos buscando un mejor acomodo -Y Viktoria de verdad parece una anciana… está arrugada.

—Es solo una bebé. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que tú te veías igual.

—Oigan, no… es que es muy pequeña -Víktor y Yurio pararon su rencilla al ver un poco acongojado al japonés.

Víktor no dudó en reconfortarlo y ayudarlo a sentarse con cuidado. Le dio tiernos besos en la frente y susurró en más de una ocasión que todo estaría bien para ella. Yurio, por su parte, se mordió el labio para no decir nada ante la escena. No sabía que se sentía, pero si podía ver la angustia de Yuuri, y supo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no ser una molestia en esos momentos en los que sus amigos necesitaban apoyo.

—Cerdo… -el menor de los rusos se acercó a donde ambos estaban y con todo el cuidado, y algo de miedo, del que era capaz, dejó a Yukie en los brazos de su padre -Yo… yo también cuidaré de Viktoria. Si… si el anciano se queda dormida yo lo… lo golpearé o algo… pero también estaré con ella.

—Yurio… -un tinte carmín en sus mejillas y el estar tratando de ocultar sus ojos le decían a la pareja que las palabras del chico eran sinceras, y que los sentimientos que no externaba lo eran aún más -Gracias. Siempre te agradeceré por cuidar de ella en mi ausencia.

—¡Como buen tío! -exclamó Víktor, ganándose un ligero golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposo.

—Sí, sí. Un buen tío… como sea. ¿Ya nos vamos? Todo el mundo está esperando a tu hija y al cerdo.

—No, espera -Víktor rebuscó en la pañalera algo, hasta que sacó una pequeña cámara de color azul - ¡Tómanos una foto!

—Tsk… de acuerdo -el rubio tomó la cámara que su compatriota le tendía, y el matrimonio lo miró extrañado - ¿Qué?

—Nada… pensé que no querrías hacerlo y estaba pensando en algún soborno -comentó Víktor con sinceridad.

—Si no te das prisa, necesitarás uno bueno.

—¡Mira, Víktor! -Yuuri llamó la atención de ambos hombres en el cuarto.

Cuando ambos vieron lo que pasaba, Víktor gritó de ternura, no pudiendo evitar que una lagrimilla saltara de sus ojos y Yurio dejó ir una leve sonrisa. Yukie se había despertado, y después de dar un pequeño bostezo, movió su pequeña mano hasta sujetar el dedo índice de Yuuri con la adorable firmeza de una bebé recién nacida. Víktor también quiso tener una pequeña muestra de cariño de su hija. Lo que no se esperaban era que, apenas sintió la mano de su padre ruso, Yukie también buscó su tacto.

El peliplateado sujetó con su meñique el de Yuuri, dejando que la diminuta palma de su hija sobre la de ellos.

—No se muevan -pidió Yurio, alistando la cámara para grabar ese momento.

El sonido característico de la foto sonó, pero, aun así, ninguno de los cuatro se movió de su lugar. Demasiado hermoso para dejar de observar.

—Yuuri… te amo. Y amo a Yukie, y a Viktoria -dejó ir Víktor, sin despegar la vista de sus palmas y la de su bebé.

No podía pedir más cuando los tenía a ellos. Su mundo ya era perfecto. Todo el pasado era casi nada, cuando la existencia de esas personas llenaba su vida, que ya no le era completamente suya. Se pertenecía a sus hijas y a su esposo.

—Disculpen… -Brendan apareció de nuevo en la habitación, notablemente incómodo por tener que irrumpir -Aquí están los papeles… ya pueden irse. Viktoria sigue despierta, así que estaría bien si vas a despedirte de ella.

—Vamos… necesito otra foto así -Yurio fue el primero en salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, arrastrando la maleta con algunas cosas de Yuuri.

Víktor se ocupó de mover la silla en la que su esposo iba, aunque por su expresión, sabía que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Siguieron los pasos de Yurio, con el americano detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron, la misma enfermera que se la había llevado, sostenía a la pequeña para dársela unos instantes a sus padres.

—Sólo un momento -les dijo, poniéndola en los brazos de Víktor.

El ruso se puso en cuclillas para que Yuuri pudiera verla unos momentos. Para su sorpresa, fue bastante fuerte y no dejó que la tristeza lo dominara. El japonés quería que su hija sintiera que la apoyaba y que la amaba.

—Oigan… la foto -apuró el vándalo ruso -Luego se ponen sentimentales.

Ambos rieron e hicieron que la bebé pusiera su mano de la misma forma en que Yukie lo había hecho momentos atrás. A pesar de que estaba despierta, se mantuvo calma y lo único que la hizo removerse inquiera fue el sonido de la instantánea.

—Va a parecerse mucho a ti, Víktor -hizo notar Yuuri, acariciando la mejilla de la menor.

—Yo… creo que se parece un poco a mi mamá -dijo, enternecido -Sólo sé que es preciosa. Ambas lo son.

—Víktor…

—Lo sé. Y te prometo que así será toda la vida. Mientras yo esté con ustedes, eso no cambiará.

" _Que siempre sean felices"._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Lo sé, esta ausencia ha sido terrible. Pero eso pasa cuando llega la época de exámenes finales y te enfermas tan horrible que acabas en el hospital. Pero como ya terminé, y ya estoy bien, podré actualizar de nuevo, más seguido y con capítulos, tal vez, un poco más largos.**

 **Por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado esto y les reitero mis disculpas. A pesar de todo, gracias por seguir leyéndome. ¡Los amo! ¡Nos vemos en el otro fic!**

 **Serena Nightray: ¡Te juro que no dejaré de intentarlo! A pesar de todo el bullying que intentes hacerme, algo he de lograr. Con hacerte sentir conmovida o algo triste, me daré por realizada. Anda, trata de disfrutar este fluff, siempre es lindo un poco de amor. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Lo logré! Eso de Víktor me ha tocado verlo. Resulta gracioso cuando todos empiezan a entrar en pánico por la llegada de un bebé, y no tienen listo lo más importante. Yo creo que entre toda la maraña de mal humor que es Yurio, tiene ese lado que también resulta ser adorable. Y Otabek… pues es Otabek. Me encanta como su misma personalidad lo hace ser el único que puede mantener la calma. Ya me haré un capítulo solo para ellos. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no te he contestado. ¡Ya voy! Y ya empecé esa… pequeña delicia… (perdió como tres litros de sangre solo de imaginarlo). Espero que te haya gustado y haya valido la pena la enorme espera. ¡Apachurro!**


	6. Go home

**Capítulo 6: Go home**

Cuando Yuuri, en la silla de ruedas, entró a su casa en San Petersburgo, en medio de la fría noche, fueron los amorosos brazos de su madre los que lo recibieron. Hiroko besó tantas veces como pudo las pálidas mejillas de su hijo, y cuando por fin se separó de él, rompió en llanto al verlo con su pequeña bebé en brazos. Ni en sus sueños más descabellados pensó que algo así podía ser posible. Pero ahí estaban, tenía dos hermosas nietas nacidas de su hijo.

—Mamá… son muchos besos —comentó, divertido, mientras que el resto de los japoneses en esa sala se acercaban rápidamente a él y a su esposo para felicitarlo y ver una vez más a la pequeña Yukie.

—¡Yuuri! Estás muy loco, hijo. Pero me has dado a las nietas más bonitas del mundo… ¡y dos botellas de sake! —celebró Toshiya, palmeando la espalda del pelinegro y dando algunas caricias a la suave mano de la bebé.

Del mismo modo, Mari, Yuko, Takeshi y las trillizas comentaron con los padres primerizos lo increíble que era que Yuuri hubiera dado a luz, finalmente, a Yukie y a su inesperada gemela. Sin embargo, todos notaron que, a cualquier pequeña mención de Viktoria, Yuuri bajaba la cabeza, notablemente afectado.

—Amor… ¿no te gustaría ir a descansar? ¿Los dos? —preguntó Víktor, notando a la perfección el bajo estado de ánimo de su esposo, contrastando con la sublime emoción de tener a su hija en sus brazos, después de todo lo que significó tenerla con ellos.

—Bueno… Yukie debe comer un poco antes de dormir, cariño —indicó Hiroko, sonriendo con ternura cuando las mejillas de Yuuri se pintaron de rojo —¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

—Aún no sé cómo. Las enfermeras me dijeron que… podía usar un biberón, pero quiero… eh… hacerlo por mi cuenta —Víktor se enterneció demasiado por esos instintos maternos para cuidar a su bebé.

Todos en el lugar entendieron de la necesidad de privacidad que el japonés necesitaba, así que unos a uno fueron despidiéndose de la pareja y de la bebé para marchar a sus habitaciones, dejándolos solos con la sonriente Hiroko.

—Yo te voy a enseñar, Yuuri. Vayamos a su cuarto para que les enseñe a ambos como se hace.

Ambos enrojecieron un poco, pero al ver que su niña había despertado y se llevaba una mano a la boca, comprendieron que en verdad estaba hambrienta, así que no dudaron en seguir a Hiroko hasta el cuarto del matrimonio para recibir las primeras instrucciones de ese delicado arte que era amamantar.

Víktor su ocupó de ayudar a Yuuri a tener un perfecto acomodo de su lado de la cama, arropándolo lo suficiente para que el clima invernal no lo afectara. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, al tiempo de que el ruso sostenía a Yukie en sus brazos, Hiroko se acercó a Yuuri y con cada paso que decía, este parecía enrojecer.

—Descubre tu pecho, Yuuri. Te pondré una manta encima para que no sientas frío —Siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su madre, bajo la mirada curiosa de Víktor, que parecía estar tomando una nota mental de todo lo que veía —Víktor, cariño, pon a mi nieta en los brazos de Yuuri.

El ruso lo hizo, y podría decirse que sufrió un ataque de ternura cuando, una vez que la bebé sintió el desnudo pecho de su padre, tanteó en busca de esa parte que podría proporcionarle alimento, arrancando una expresión de sorpresa en el japonés cuando sus minúsculos dedos tocaron su henchido pezón, y fue casi espanto para Yuuri ver como acercaba su boquita con avidez.

—Mamá…

—Sólo acércala un poco más a ti y ella va a hacer el resto por sí sola —Hiroko veía en los ojos de su hijo algo de miedo, pero también una completa determinación de hacerlo si era lo que su pequeñita necesitaba.

Movió sus brazos para que Yukie quedara justo a la par de su pecho, y ella, con un movimiento torpe y demasiado enternecedor para su papá ruso, apresó entre sus labios el pezón de Yuuri.

—¿Te duele, amor? —preguntó Víktor, sentándose junto a ellos, curioso por ver la expresión casi pérdida de su esposo.

—No… bueno, no es dolor, es que… se siente tan extraño —contestó, su mirada ausente en el leve movimiento de las mejillas de la bebé.

—No tiene que doler que lo haga, aunque puede que si te sientas incómodo cuando termine. Pero eso ya lo iremos resolviendo después —Hiroko acercó un dedo a los labios de Yukie, siendo observada por la pareja —Si duele, debes separarla un poco de ti y acomodarla de nuevo, ¿está bien?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Mamá… Brendan dijo que no podría darle mucho ni durante mucho tiempo, que… lo que produzca será muy poco y tal vez no pase de un mes. Eso… ¿es malo?

—Claro que no, Yuuri —pronto se vio cobijado por los brazos de su madre y sintió un beso en su hombro, que no podía ser de otra persona que de Víktor —Lo que puedas darle será importante y le ayudará bastante. No es tu culpa, así que no te agobies.

—No tendré para Viktoria… —murmuró acongojado al ver a su pequeña no desistir en obtener la mayor cantidad de calostro que sus primerizos movimientos le permitían.

—Yuuri… —Víktor tomó las mejillas de él entre sus manos, para que lo viera de frente —No es tu culpa. Viktoria estará bien, la van a cuidar y se encargarán de alimentarla. Además, claro que le darás algo.

—¿Qué?

—Amor. Mucho amor, ese que le tenemos a pesar de que no sabíamos que estaba en ti.

En algún punto de las suaves miradas y las tiernas palabras, Hiroko decidió que era momento de que los nuevos padres y su pequeña tuvieran su primera noche juntos en la intimidad de su cuarto. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Víktor, uno en las delicadas manos de Yukie y uno largo en la frente de Yuuri, para después salir de la habitación.

Era probable que los deseos de ambos se vieran resumidos en ese momento de silencio y completa paz. Yukie dejó de comer diez minutos después, y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Yuuri, y se tomaron el tiempo de observarla con infinita devoción, como si el más grande tesoro de la humanidad fuera esa pequeña existencia. Ella y su lejana hermana era, en definitiva, lo más hermoso que ambos hombres podían tener en su vida, porque era tan irreal, pero a la vez tan tangible, que asustaba un poco.

—Yuuri… ¿estás cansado? —Víktor sintió la cabeza de Yuuri recargarse en su hombro, y asentir levemente —¿Quieres que me quede con ella? Duerme lo que necesites, yo estaré despierto.

—No… si despierta… no quiero que llore… —soltó un bostezo que hizo sonreír a Víktor, quien no dudo en levantarse, tomar a la bebé con la mayor cautela de la que era capaz.

Se ocupó de dejarla en la cuna que había sido transportada a su habitación, asegurándose de que todo estuviera cubierto de superficies suaves y de que su pequeña cabeza quedara ladeada. No se resistió a darle varios besos en su mejilla, susurrando en cada pausa cuán grande era el amor que le tenía, cuanto significaba que ella estuviera ahí. Acabado eso, fue a reunirse con el pelinegro, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo despierto y observándolo fijamente.

—¡Yuuri! —dijo en voz alta, tapándose inmediatamente la boca ante el silencioso regaño del japonés —Se supone que debes dormirte. Ya te dije que me quedaré aquí.

—Va a llorar en la noche, todos lo dijeron. Y me… me arde un poco —confesó, sonrojándose al ver que Víktor plantaba la mirada en su pecho —Creo que… que debería prepararle la fórmula de leche, tal vez no tarde en…

—Amor… tu mamá dejó preparado todo, solo debemos calentarlo.

—Pero… ¿y su pañal? Hay que cambiarlo y… bueno… tú no sabes…

—Puedo buscar algún video en Internet.

—¡Víktor! —refunfuñó Yuuri, atinando a darle un ligero golpe en el brazo —No es tan fácil como eso. Yo… tengo una idea de cómo se hace, así que déjame hacerlo a mí.

—De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Te pondré un poco de la crema que tu mamá te dio para que no te duela el pecho y vas a dormir, ¿entendido? —a pesar de que el sonrojo creció, Yuuri aceptó eso —Si es necesario cambiar su pañal…

—Lo será… probablemente en pocas horas.

—Entonces te llamaré, lo harás y me enseñarás para que tú puedas volver a dormir.

—Víktor… es que… no creo poder dormir… necesito saber que está bien… y también Viktoria.

—Amor… —Víktor lo envolvió en un abrazo, besando su cabello, avanzando por sus mejillas y terminando en sus labios, resecos y trémulos, pero igual de amorosos —Me has dado lo mejor de mi vida. Tengo a las hijas más bellos, al igual que su padre y mi esposo. Sé que no es fácil, y también sé que dolió y estás exhausto.

—Pero…

—Ya hiciste suficiente, Yuuri. Solo piénsalo, eres hombre y hace dos días diste a luz a gemelas, ¿cada cuánto escuchas eso?

—Tengo que hacerme responsable por ellas. Son tan… delicadas y frágiles…

—Pero para eso estoy yo, ¿no?

—Víktor… —el tono asustado en el que dijo su nombre hizo que el corazón del ruso repiqueteara con un poco de dolor.

—No nos vamos a ir, Yuuri. Nunca. Siempre me tendrán, tú y ellas.

—Eso estaba en tus votos —comentó Yuuri, debatiéndose entre seguir hablando y quedarse dormido.

—Y voy a cuidar de mi segunda oportunidad —le prometió, sintiendo el peso de su esposo apoyarse completamente en él.

—No… olvides… despertarme…

La sonrisa en forma de un bonito corazón fue lo último que Yuuri vio antes de quedar completamente rendido al sueño. Y Víktor se sintió el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la Tierra. Porque tenía a sus pelinegros favoritos en esa habitación, porque había una preciosa peliblanca luchando por ser fuerte.

Y es que en el mundo de Víktor Nikiforov, ese que siempre creyó solo y vacío, tres hermosas luces iban a iluminar sus días, su existencia. Tres hermosas luces iban a desbordarla de amor.

Una de ellas bastante llorosa y talento innato para evitar que su papá ruso durmiera más de cinco minutos seguidos, motivado por la preocupación de padre primerizo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Vladya vio a su hermano entrar a la sala de espera del hospital, no pudo reprimir una sonora risa, que hizo que Víktor hiciera un puchero.

—No sé que es tan gracioso —refunfuñó el menor cuando estuvo al lado del general.

—Tu bebé solo lleva una semana en casa, y ya te regaló las peores ojeras—el general se veía bastante divertido mientras le tendía una taza de café.

—¿Lo dice quien se quedó dormido ayer cuando se supone que debía estar al lado de su sobrina? —Víktor sorbió del café, sabiéndole demasiado amargo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para comenzar a despertarlo.

—Ella se quedó dormida primera —se excusó Vladya, tomando asiento de nuevo, Víktor sonrió y se sentó junto a él, esperando que cierto doctor apareciera para dar el reporte del día.

—Vlad… llevas dos días aquí, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

—Me he tomado todo el mes —aclaró, ocultando su mirada entre los delgados mechones plateados que se escapaban de su coleta.

—¿Para qué?

—Para Viktoria, por supuesto. Y para algunas visitas a Yukie…

—¿Y lo de tu oficial? —cuestionó Víktor, observando como Vladya suspiraba con pesadez, a tal punto de que sintió que no debería haber preguntado —Vladya…

—Está bien. Tuvimos… unos momentos de comunicación ayer… está bien.

Víktor iba a comentar algo más, unas palabras de aliento que, aunque sonaran demasiado cliché, las diría con total sinceridad, pero en ese preciso momento el doctor Fitzgerald se acercaba junto al doctor Usmanov. El menor de los hermanos tuvo una pizca de diversión, pues ya se estaba habituando al suspiro mal disimulado que Brendan soltaba cada vez que se encontraban.

—Buenos días, señores Nikiforov —saludó Andrei, sonriente como siempre —Hoy tenemos muy buenas noticias —Víktor y Vladya se incorporaron para saludarlos y prestar atención a lo que tenían que decirles acerca de la ya no tan delicada salud de la menor de las gemelas.

—Viktoria está subiendo de peso rápidamente. Casi es de la misma talla que su hermana y sus pequeños pulmones funcionan mejor que cuando nació. Ambos opinamos que aún debe permanecer con las puntas nasales, pero no creo que deba pasar más de dos semanas en este lugar —explicó Brendan, sin apartar su mirada grisácea de los ojos azules de Nikiforov.

—¿Se redujo una semana?

—Es lo más probable, todo dependerá de ella. Sin embargo, y en vista de que Yuuri no puede venir a verla, sería importante para la pequeña que usted pudiera ayudarla.

—¡Claro! Haré todo lo que digan —respondió, entusiasmado.

—Probablemente le va a gustar mucho a ambos, así que síganme para que empecemos.

Los hermanos siguieron a ambos doctores, Vladya divirtiéndose por esa pequeña lucha de testosterona que parecían librar Víktor y el doctor Fitzgerald cada vez que se encontraban, aunque sabía que esa era una batalla que ya estaba ganada, incluso antes de que empezara.

Llegaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos neonatales, en donde había solo tres bebés, todos a cargo del doctor Andrei. Entre ellos, la pequeña Viktoria se encontraba despierta y tranquila en la última incubadora, mirando fijamente a la enfermera que revisaba los aparatos a los que estaba conectada.

—Brendan, debo encargarme de una paciente. Tú ocúpate del ejercicio.

Víktor vio que Brendan iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, el doctor Usmanov se había marchado y el americano se encontró solo con los dos rusos, haciendo alarde de sus modos profesionales.

—Bien, ¿usted también entrará, general Nikiforov? —preguntó, al tiempo de que le pasaba una bata azul.

—Sí no estorbo…

—Claro que no, y si… su hermano está de acuerdo. Me parece que iba a ser una videollamada con Yuuri, así que… podría ayudar a su hermano.

—¿Yo no tendré una bata? —preguntó Víktor, esperando recibir también la prenda.

—No. De hecho, te agradecería que te quitaras la chaqueta y desabotonaras tu camisa —pidió el doctor, abriendo la puerta de la unidad.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron ambos rusos, uno de ellos con el color rojo apresando sus mejillas.

—Te explicaré en un momento.

Se adentraron en la sala y llegaron hasta la incubadora. Como todos los días que la veía, Víktor se sentía más y más perdido por esa pequeña que era su viva imagen en mujer. Su corazón se encogía en la deliciosa sensación de que, al parecer, Viktoria comenzaba a reaccionar a su voz, y aún más a sus brazos.

La enfermera en turno saludó con amabilidad a ambos peliplatas, provocando en Vladya la sensación de que estaban coqueteando con los dos. Dejando de lado el juego de sonrisas, la enfermera sacó con cuidado a Viktoria del lugar donde reposaba y la dejó en los brazos del general por instrucciones de Brendan.

Víktor entendió lo que se esperaba de él, así que, no sabiendo si hacerlo con recato o presumiendo de sí mismo, retiró los botones con lentitud, hasta que su pecho y su tonificado abdomen quedaron al descubierto. Ninguno de los hermanos pudo no notar el feroz sonrojo que invadió el rostro de la joven enfermera, evidenciado aún más cuando se excusó con una emergencia y salió prácticamente corriendo de la unidad. Sin embargo, y eso no fue perceptible para nadie, Brendan se dio la vuelta apenas vio el torso desnudo de Víktor, tragando en seco al percatarse de la excelente forma en la que se encontraba, de su pálida y visiblemente suave piel.

No iba a negarlo, Víktor era espectacular en muchos sentidos. Tal vez podía entender a Yuuri en ese aspecto. Pero si había algo que Víktor no era, aunque tenía, era justamente Yuuri.

—Estoy iniciando la llamada, Vitya —indicó Vlad, poniendo la pantalla de una tableta electrónica en un mueble, de modo que se pudiese ver todo el espacio destinado para Viktoria.

—¡Víktor! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —el grito casi horrorizado de Yuuri avisó a los hombres que la llamada ya había comenzado —¿Qué pasa contigo y tu ropa?

—El doctor Brendan dice que vamos a hacer un ejercicio para que nuestra hija tenga un poco de nuestra ayuda.

—Hola, Yuuri —Brendan pasó por delante de la cámara, sosteniendo en sus manos una manta caliente —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor. Toda esta semana me han ayudado y Yukie se porta muy bien en el día, así que descanso para cuando despierte en la noche. Y… bueno… como de mí lo que puede —explicó, mientras arrullaba a la pelinegra en sus brazos.

—Eso está muy bien, Yuuri. Sólo no te esfuerces de más. La fórmula de leche que envíe la ayudará lo suficiente si tú no puedes.

—Sí, pero…disfruto de hacerlo. Pero me mediré si quiero un poco para Viktoria —sonrió de manera que Víktor quedó enternecido, casi igual que Brendan —¿Ya puedo saber porque mi esposo está casi desnudo?

—Sí, claro.

Brendan se acomodó los lentes y acercó una silla a Víktor, quien lo ocupó inmediatamente. Después, tomó a la bebé de los brazos de Vlad y se aseguró de que su cuerpecito estuviera tibio y las puntas nasales bien sujetas.

—Víktor… esto es…un ejercicio que me gusta seguir con mis pacientes. Es parte del acercamiento entre ellos y el nuevo bebé, además de que es más sencillo que asuman su realidad de esta forma, y el pequeño se siente más seguro —se acercó al ruso y le extendió a la pequeña que se removía inquieta —Quiero que la coloques sobre tu pecho, que su oído quede a la altura de tu corazón —una vez que la bebé estaba en la posición, se atrevió a tomar la mano del peliplata y ponerla en la pequeña espalda —Dale suaves masajes. Eso… la hará sentir cerca de ti y te podrá reconocer. Es importante que, ahora que Yuuri no puede, tú le brindes el apoyo que necesita.

Víktor se perdió en alguna parte de las palabras del doctor. Su atención se centró completamente en Viktoria, en su pausado respirar y en cómo sus diminutas manos parecían aferrarse a la piel de papá. Estaba seguro de que casi no había visto algo tan hermoso como ella, excepto por su hermana y Yuuri. A pesar de que era muy pequeña, cabía perfectamente en todo su torso. Su contacto era tibio y demasiado delicado, tanto, que hasta él mismo sintió que se relajaba.

Sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo que ya se había planteado, y que aseguraba una vez más. Estaba perdida e irremediablemente de sus hijas. Y no fue hasta que escuchó un sollozo que volvió un poco a la realidad.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Porqué estás llorando? —Víktor se preocupó un poco, aferrándose con ligera fuerza al cuerpo despierto pero relajado de su bebé.

—No… no es nada… es que… Víktor… las amo… y no… no me explico…

—Yuuri… es Ágape —le contestó, divertido, pero con su corazón latiendo de alegría, tanto que incluso dolía —¿Las amas más que a mí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Te amo muchísimo, ya lo sabes. Ni siquiera insinúes eso… es sólo que… es diferente con ellas…

—Lo sé, lo sé, amor. Te entiendo —Víktor le sonrió y descubrió apenas un poco el rostro de Viktoria, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que estaba solo en ese lugar y no se había percatado de que Vladya y Brendan se había ido —¿No es bonita? Ya está más grande que cuando nació y la escuchó respirar más tranquila.

—¿En serio? ¿Ella está mejor?

—Mucho. Crece muy bien y… Brendan cree que no será necesario más de un mes para que pueda ir a casa.

—Me gustaría que ya la trajeras… la extraño demasiado. Siento que no he pasado nada con Viktoria, y tengo miedo de que… de que no me reconozca.

—¿Crees que olvidaría quien la llevó con él todo este tiempo? Yo estoy seguro de que, si ella pudiera, también te diría que te extraña —y como si entendiera, Viktoria se movió sobre el pecho de Víktor, cerrando y abriendo sus puños.

—Espero que sí. Dile que la amo, por favor.

—Díselo tú —Víktor se paró de la silla y se acercó a la cámara, sujetando a la bebé de la base de su cuello y su espalda —¡Mira! Está abriendo sus ojitos.

—Idénticos a los tuyos —Yuuri hizo un ademán de tocar a la bebé, únicamente sintiendo la fría pantalla bajo la yema de sus dedos —Viktoria… yo... te amo, bebé. Tu papá Víktor te cuidará por mí, pero cuando estés conmigo te… te daré todo lo que no te di en estos meses, te lo prometo, mi amor.

—Yuuri…

—No digas nada, solo quiero que sepa que me tendrá con ella.

—De acuerdo.

Víktor regresó a sentarse y seguir acariciando le delicada existencia de su hija, y casi rompe a llorar cuando, muy despacio, pero inundada de sentimiento, una canción de canción de cuna salió de los labios de Yuuri, en un japonés que no entendió, pero que, por alguna razón, lo hizo sentirse cobijado, que era parte de algo tan maravilloso como una familia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Estás segura de que el agua no está demasiado caliente?

—Yuuri, ya te dije que no. No me hagas reconsiderar el haberte dejado que camines un poco. Mejor pon atención a lo que hago, ¿está bien?

El japonés asintió ante el llamado de atención de su mamá y siguió haciendo lo que pedía. Lo cierto era que bañar a un bebé se le hizo todo un arte, pues quería estar totalmente seguro de que en su bañera no había no mucha ni escasa agua, que la temperatura fuera perfecta, que el jabón fuera el adecuado, que la esponja no la raspara, y que, por compasión, alguien que no fuera él se encargara de limpiar esa área del pañal de Yukie, pues su natural timidez y recato lo hacía sentirse extraño cuando limpiaba zonas tan privadas de su hija. Víktor había insistido demasiadas veces en que no lo tomara de esa manera, pues era su hija. De cualquier forma, Yuuri aún no lo hacía, a pesar de que sabía que su familia volvía a Japón la semana siguiente, pues el hotel se había quedado demasiado tiempo solo, bajo el cuidado de Minako.

—Que el agua no caiga sobre sus ojos, Yuuri.

El japonés hizo caso, pues esa vez Hiroko estaba haciendo que él lo hiciera solo. Apenas lo notaba, pero a pesar de que había firmeza en la mano que sostenía la cabeza de Yukie, también temblaba un poco cuando tocaba echar agua para retirar los restos de jabón.

—Mamá… por favor haz el resto —pidió, sonrojándose levemente.

—Me voy a ir y tendrás que hacerlo, así que mejor inténtalo ahora.

—Pero…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya quedó perfecta la habitación de Viktoria! —Víktor llegó corriendo al cuarto de Yukie, donde se ocupaban de su baño.

Yuuri encontró el momento perfecto para encargar a Mari que terminara el baño, mientras él seguía a su esposo. Hiroko negó con la cabeza, resignada, aunque sabía que, de una u otra manera, Yuuri tendría que afrontarlo.

En la habitación de al lado, el pelinegro sonrió y hubiera dado brinquitos de emoción si no fuera por la cicatriz que aun necesitaba cuidado. Era perfecta, y era aún más hermoso que su papá, Yurio y Vladya hubieran trabajado tan rápidamente para que Viktoria tuviera un espacio perfecto al que llegar cuando, en dos semanas, recibiera su alta y pudiera ir a casa.

—Dime que te gusta, katsudon. Porque si no es así, mandaré al diablo a Víktor e iré por la cuna de animal print que despreció por segunda vez —vociferó Yurio mientras terminaba de guardar la ropa de la bebé.

—En realidad creo que esa habitación verde era muy bonita, pero que se haga lo que el papá quiera —contradijo Vladya, sentándose en el sofá rosa que estaba junto a la cuna.

—A mí me gusta lo que Víktor escogió, aunque mucho lo escogí yo —Toshiya sonrió, orgulloso de su participación para el cuarto de su segunda nieta, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad con su yerno.

—¿A ti te gusta, amor? —Víktor lo tomó de la mano, y Yuuri casi de derrite por esa tierna mirada de cachorrito que siempre hacía. Estaba llegando a temer que, si sus hijas heredaban esos gestos, no podría negarles nada.

—Me encanta. Creo que… le queda con su apariencia rusa —dijo, divertido y recorriendo la habitación, sujeto del hombro de su esposo para mantener el equilibrio.

Nuevamente, Víktor había hecho un trabajo excelente al escoger las cosas con las que iba a rodearse durante su infancia. La cuna tenía un poste alto en cada esquina, y su color grisáceo matte contrastaba con lo gris del resto de la habitación. Había un mueble blanco para guardar todo y unos anaqueles que tenían cobijas y dos pequeños osos de peluche, cortesía de Otabek, que tuvo que irse antes de que todo quedara listo. De la misma manera que su hermana, también había una cesta sobre una alfombra afelpada. Como un detalle especial, un pequeño candelabro pendía sobre su cuna, y encima de la pared en la que estaba recargada la misma, un espejo de estilo barroco y gris contrastaba con todo el adorno. Era sencillamente elegante e infantil a la vez.

—¿De verdad es linda? Si no te gusta algo lo podemos cambiar hasta que esté perfecta para ti y ella.

—¡No! Ya no voy a matarme pintando de nuevo. Es jodidamente cansado… —Yurio se tedió sobre la alfombra.

—Patinadores… —dejó ir Vladya, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de los tres hombres jóvenes dentro de la habitación —¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera diré que se suponía que teníamos eso resuelto —comentó Víktor, restando importancia, esperando que Yurio no se le fuera encima.

—Creo que solo resta esperar a ella —dijo Yuuri, siendo atraído de la cintura por su esposo.

En ese momento, mientras todos comentaban la asombrosa mejora de Viktoria, Hiroko y Mari llegaron al cuarto, con Yukie envuelta en suaves mantas para protegerla del frío que se cernía sobre San Petersburgo a altas horas de la tarde.

Víktor recibió de las manos de Hiroko a su bebé, quien se removió alegremente en su regazo, aún más cuando sintió la mano de su papá Yuuri contra su mejilla. Ambos, en medio de su pequeña familia, no podían esperar a que la última integrante se les uniera. Y sería antes de lo que pensaban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Viktor entró junto con Vladya al hospital, donde Yurio había tomado, a voluntad, la responsabilidad de cuidar a Viktoria esa tarde. Sin embargo, cuando vio su sonrisa maliciosa y la expresión serena de ambos doctores junto a él, sintió una especia de calma que no había percibido desde que su hija estaba en ese lugar.

—¡Anciano! Tardaron mucho —recriminó el rubio.

—Fue por el tráfico cuando veníamos del aeropuerto. Los Katsuki volvieron hoy a Japón —se excusó Víktor, tendiéndole la mano a ambos doctores —¿Hoy también tendremos el ejercicio con Viktoria?

—Es mejor que eso, señor Nikiforov —contestó el doctor Usmanov, casi radiante.

—¿Qué es?

Brendan le tendió un documento a Víktor, y este estuvo a poco de gritar de emoción cuando lo leyó.

—Sólo hace falta tu firma en el alta de Viktoria, y podrán irse de aquí con ella.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿De verdad está lista? —el ruso casi no podía creerlo, y aunque estaba ansioso por llevársela, también quería estar seguro de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para no depender de la incubadora.

—Lo está. Ambos revisamos su avance hoy, y estamos de acuerdo en que ha alcanzado la talla y el peso de una bebé de su edad, así que no tenemos nada más que hacer. Viktoria puede irse a casa ya mismo.

—Amazing! —gritó, sin poder contener la emoción, provocando que sus acompañantes quisieran deslindarse de su actitud.

Los siguientes momentos fueron firmas de papeles sobre papeles, pero valió cada momento cuando, por el pasillo, la misma enfermera joven que había estado cuidando de ella, se acercó con la bebé en brazos, haciendo que Víktor sintiera auténticas ganas de llorar.

—Aquí tiene a Viktoria, señor Nikiforov —dijo ella, dejando a la niña en brazos de su padre —Con los papeles del alta vienen algunas indicaciones de su cuidado y los horarios en los que come y duerme. Cuídela mucho, por favor. Es una bebé preciosa.

—Se lo prometo, y gracias por cuidarla.

Brendan se acercó a Víktor, con un fólder en las manos y la cabeza algo gacha.

—Aquí están los documentos. No duden en llamarme si tienen alguna duda respecto a ella y si notan algo extraño. ¿Yuuri y Yukie están bien?

—Sí, ella es muy animosa, sobre todo por las noches. Y Yuuri se ha sentido bastante bien esta semana. Camina un poco más y la cicatriz es menos dolorosa.

—Me alegro. Sigan con los mismos cuidados. Yo… iré a verlo antes de que regresa a Detroit.

—Sabes que no hace falta.

—Víktor —el americano lo vio con un poco de enfado, y algo más de petición —Para mí sí. Iré de cualquier forma, sigue siendo mi paciente.

Víktor no tuvo más que asentir, algo contrariado, y después de una hora más y agradecer demasiadas veces a ambos doctores, salió del hospital con su bebé en brazos. Probablemente los dos hombres junto a él no lo dirían, pero estaba casi igual de emocionados de ver al peliplata tan feliz con la pequeña Viktoria, despierta y observando todo con curiosidad.

Vladya se ofreció a llevar a Yurio a su casa, pues sabían que esa familia necesitaría de la intimidad con sus hijas, así que Víktor y Viktoria entraron solo a la casa.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció, caminando con lentitud a su cuarto.

—Estoy en la habitación.

Antes de entrar y de que Yuuri se percatara de su presencia, Víktor se detuvo a observar a su esposo e hija. Jamás hubiera imaginado ver algo tan hermoso. Su pequeña Yukie, vestida enteramente de rosas y recostada sobre su espalda, lanzaba tiernas pataditas a Yuuri, quien, a cada movimiento, apresaba su pie y simulaba una pequeña mordida con sus labios, cosa que arrancaba enormes sonrisas en la pelinegra.

—Yuuri…

—Viktor, ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando estabas con ella? ¿Pasó al…?

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la visión de Viktoria, mirándolo fijamente con lo que prometían ser unos enormes ojos azules, le robó por completo el aliento.

—Han venido a verte —dijo Víktor, divertido y enternecido por la consternación del pelinegro.

Casi sin esperarlo, Yuuri se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que podía en tan solo unos pasos, ya estaba frente a ellos. No queriendo alargar el reencuentro, Víktor cedió a su hija, y mientras el iba en busca de Yukie para regalarla de unos cuantos besos, fue testigo de como Yuuri, sin poder dejar de llorar, abrazaba casi desesperadamente a su hija, tratando de compensar en caricias y besos todo ese tiempo que no supo de ella y que habían estado alejados.

—Te amo, te amo… mi bebé… te amo… —susurraba entre sollozos, henchido de felicidad.

Ahora estaban completos, ahora podían iniciar su travesía juntos, como la especial familia que eran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! No diré mucho, ya que es de madrugada y tengo mucho sueño. Solo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. A mi enterneció mucho escribirlo. Nos vemos en el otro fic, que las cosas se están poniendo geniales. Siempre agradeceré que me dejen review, comentarios o votos ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: De verdad espero que esta pequeña aceptación de que Víktor es deseable por quien sea (jajaja) te haya gustado. Ahora que Vladya, me encanta cómo se abre más a la convivencia, pero también cómo eso va a cambiar cuando… pase eso. Y ya te dejaré otra guerra de testosterona en el siguiente capítulo, solo para acrecentar esa rivalidad. Oh, y también saldrá la mejor mujer de todas. ¡Saludos y apachurro! *Huye***


	7. Demostrar Ágape

**Capítulo 7: Demostrar Ágape**

Milagro. Y no se referían precisamente a sus hijas, sino al increíble hecho que presenciaban los padres de las niñas pocos días después de cumplir su primer mes de vida. Por primera vez desde la llegada de Viktoria, las gemelas habían caído dormidas al mismo tiempo a mitad del día´.

Víktor y Yuuri vieron con infinito alivio como ambas respiraban tranquilas y soñando. Era casi un triunfo, pues durante los últimos días si Yukie dormía, Viktoria estaba despierta y viceversa. Pero no. Ambas descansaban y el silencio era completo.

—Seguramente estoy soñando —bromeó Yuuri, dejándose caer sobre la cama después de asegurarse de que ambas estuvieran seguras, en sus respectivas cunas frente al lugar de descanso de sus padres.

—Si es así, por favor, no me despiertes —Víktor se tendió a su lado, lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta donde estaba, haciéndolo recostarse junto a él —¿Qué hiciste?

—Creo que fue porque las bañamos juntas… o porque comieron al mismo tiempo. No sé, pero haré esas dos cosas de nuevo si con eso consigo que duerman así —el pelinegro busco refugio en el pecho de su esposo, quien no dudó en rodearlo con sus brazos, con el cuidado que su cuerpo aun requería —Gracias por ayudarme con ellas.

—Son mis bebés, y eres mi precioso esposo. Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar, pero… —lo giró con precaución para que lo mirara a los ojos —… tienes que superar esa timidez, amor.

—Pero…

—Son tus hijas, no tiene nada de malo que las limpies completamente y… ¡Yuuri! ¡No te escondas! ¡Hazme caso! —Víktor se estaba divirtiendo al ver la cara sonrojada de Yuuri, al tiempo que trataba de esconderla entre los pliegues de su ropa y las sabanas de la cama —¡Yuuri!

—No quiero… tú puedes hacerlo…

—¡Tú también lo haces cuando les cambias el pañal!

—Pero no es lo mismo a… tocarlas…

—Algún día no estaré y no podrás esperar a que vuelva para que lo hagas. Yuuri… —el pelinegro tuvo que levantar la vista cuando la mano de Víktor lo sostuvo del mentón —Oye… ¿esto es parte de que seas japonés o es parte de Yuuri?

—De… de los dos… creo.

—Bueno… ¿Y Yuuri se sentiría mejor si piensa que es algo natural porque son sus hijas? Si fuera una chica… entonces sí, no lo hagas, porque eso estaría mal y tu esposo se moriría —arrancó una risa de Yuuri y se relajaron —Pero son nuestras bebés, y solo es algo… muy puro. Inténtalo, ¿sí?

—Humm… no me convences —respondió Yuuri, en un tono demasiado malicioso que hizo temblar todo el ser del ruso.

—Yuuri… estoy hablando en serio —Víktor tragó saliva, sabiendo el rumbo que eso iba a tomar.

—Yo también.

—Sí no me prometes que lo harás, no voy a acceder a lo que sea que estés planeando.

—Bueno… lo prometo, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí.

—Yo nunca me voy a ir —Víktor volvió a abrazar a Yuuri, aspirando su fresco aroma y disfrutando de su aun frágil existencia —Aun no podemos hacer esto, no quiero lastimarte.

—Pues… técnicamente tú no puedes hacerlo conmigo —Yuuri apartó la vista, un tanto sonrojado, pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería.

—¡Yuuri! Las niñas están aquí… —trató de resistir un poco, pero se rindió cuando el japonés de deshizo de su playera, dejándole una agradable vista.

Yuuri se rió casi malévolamente, tomó de la mano a Víktor y señaló el sofá de la pequeña sala. Para fortuna de ambos, era una inteligente y casi completamente segura manera de saltarse las reglas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Yo puedo cargarla! ¡No le va a pasar nada!

—Yurio, tienes que ser muy cuidadoso. Sigue siendo demasiado pequeña.

El joven ruso resopló por enésima vez en menos de un minuto. Víktor estaba siendo exagerado, según su gusto, y dudaba a cada momento en dejar que Plisetsky se ocupara de cuidar a la pequeña Viktoria, lo cual para el rubio era una afrenta directa contra la promesa que le había hecho de cuidar a las gemelas y contra la supuesta confianza que su compatriota le tenía.

—¡Cerdo! Tu esposo está siendo un idiota —se quejó con el japonés, que terminaba de vestir a Yukie con ropita abrigadora para una de sus primeras salidas —No sé para que me dijo que debería cuidarlas si ahora no me deja ni acercarme.

—Víktor… estará bien —Yuuri se dirigió a su esposo, que estaba en medio de una rabieta y alejaba la mirada dignamente de los otros dos —Yuri puede cuidarla perfectamente.

—¡Pero y si…!

—¡Al único que le haré algo va a ser a ti, calvo del demonio!

—¡Yuuri!

—¡Ya! ¡Dejen de gritar los dos! —el japonés gritó porque sabía que, de seguir la discusión, alguna de sus bebés terminaría llorando. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Víktor y estiró los brazos para que le diera a la niña.

—Pero… amor…

—Yurio se encarga de Viktoria —sentenció, colocando a la bebé con extrema delicadeza en los brazos del rubio —Yo cuido de Yukie y tú manejas hasta el restaurante.

—¡Pero yo también quiero cuidar de mis hijas! —reclamó el peliplata, sentándose en el sofá y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de inconformidad.

—Tú las tienes todos los días. Son mis… sobrinas ¡y quiero tenerlas un momento! ¡Egoísta!

—Pero… pero son mías…

—Todos lo saben, amor —Yuuri puso un abrigo por encima de los hombros de Víktor, quien veía, en medio de un puchero, como Yurio salía triunfante hacia el auto —Te daré a Yukie, pero deja que Yurio tenga a Viktoria. Creo que le hace bien tener la responsabilidad de ella.

—Es un niño cuidando a mi niña —se quejó Víktor, haciendo gala de su actuación de indignación, vistiéndose el abrigo y saliendo a la calle, dejando a Yuuri resistiendo las ganas de reírse con su bebé en brazos.

Durante todo el camino, el matrimonio se sorprendió de escuchar al joven ruso jugar con la pequeña Viktoria y haciendo comentarios graciosos para la "cerdita" recostada en su silla de bebés. Pocas veces podían verlo tan cariñoso con alguien que no fuera su abuelo, pues hasta con Otabek solía ser rudo. Sin embargo, el ruso estaba haciendo valer el papel de tío que se había asignado. Visitaba a las gemelas cada que los entrenamientos y la universidad se lo permitían, ayudaba a los primerizos padres a tareas básicas como darles de comer, cambiarlas solo de ropa e incluso, asistir a Víktor en la hora del baño, aunque sus momentos favoritos eran cuando permitía que la pareja tomara una siesta y él se encargaba de cuidar de la gemela que estuviera despierta, por lo menos hasta que Yuuri despertaba a brindar del poco alimento natural que podía dar a sus hijas.

Ese día, la pareja había citado a los integrantes de la delegación rusa de patinaje de los que eran amigos para celebrar las medallas conseguidas en la Final del Grand Prix y el primer mes de vida de las pequeñas niñas, que eran adoradas por todos en el lugar. Y como invitado especial, casi obligado a ir, Otabek, quien también tenía motivos para celebrar su medalla de bronce y otro asunto que los tenía a él y a Yurio bastante nerviosos.

Apenas llegaron al restaurant, Yuri ingresó con la pequeña Viktoria hacia la mesa que tenían reservada para encontrarse con su novio. Estaba dispuesto a dejar en los brazos de Víktor a su pequeña, pero antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta, Mila corrió hasta donde estaban y reclamó un momento con Viktoria y Yurio se alejó con Yukie, a lo que Víktor tuvo que ceder, haciendo una rabieta que divirtió a sus compañeros de pista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Yura… creo que es hora de irnos. Tu abuelo debe estar esperándonos y… y creo que lo mejor es que le digamos cuanto antes lo de…

—No lo digas en voz alta. Todavía no —Yurio interrumpió a Otabek poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. El mismo dedo que, desde un par de días atrás, se robaba toda su atención. Podía estar mirándolo por horas, y sentiría el mismo calor en su interior y la misma sensación de un vacío en el estómago como cuando le habían entregado su nuevo adorno plateado —Sí… ya vámonos. ¡Hey, idiotas!

Los demás patinadores interrumpieron su conversación para mirar a la pareja, que se estaba poniendo de pie.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Georgi, con una voz maliciosa.

—No te importa —respondió el rubio, evadiendo la mirada pícara que le dirigía Mila, al tiempo que dejaba en los brazos de Yuuri a la bebé de cabello plateado.

—¿Seguro, Yurio? ¿No hay nada que nos quieras decir? ¿O tú, Otabek? —Víktor dejó ir sus preguntas con un tono demasiado sospechoso, casi como si supiera lo que tenían que decir, pero estuviera esperando a que lo hiciera por voluntad.

—No…

—Aún no —indicó el kazajo, sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente, pues estaba seguro de que más de uno había notado lo que estaba diferente en Yuri.

—No les interesa… —murmuró el ruso, vistiendo su chaqueta, y esforzándose para que la sangre no se acumulara en sus mejillas —Mañana iré a cuidar a las cerditas.

—Te esperaremos para el almuerzo, Yurio. Saluda a tu abuelo por nosotros —pidió Yuuri, medio mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

La pareja salió, y apenas los hombres estuvieron seguros de que no los oirían, se echaron a reír sin poder detenerse y llamando la atención de los demás comensales, en tanto que la pelirroja no podía hacer más que lanzar algunos grititos y expresiones llenos de ternura y emoción.

—¡Que hermoso! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nuestra pequeña hada! —exclamó la chica, abandonada a exaltación.

—No me importa que tan mayor se crea Yurio, Otabek tendrá que ir a hablar con nosotros también —Yuuri asintió ante la declaración de su esposo, más por seguirle el juego a que realmente creyera que el kazajo tenía que pedir permiso a ese matrimonio.

—Al final el amor doblegó al vándalo, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? —Georgi estaba casi por llorar, como su buena alma dramática se lo ordenaba.

El resto de la cena, además del ir y venir de las bebés en los brazos de todos, el teme de conversación se avocó a Otabek, Yurio y el brillante anillo plateado que lucía su dedo anular. Si bien, era cierto que el más joven de los rusos no había dicho palabra alguna acerca de eso, era más que obvio lo que significaba, pues el sonrojo cada vez que él y Otabek se veían o hablaban era más que evidente en ambos. Incluso, la enorme sonrisa del moreno cuando Yurio sostenía a alguna de las niñas no pasó por alto.

Estaban seguros, y en breve terminarían de confirmarlo, que un compromiso verdaderamente serio había llamado a la puerta del héroe kazajo y el vándalo ruso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Yo le diré.

—Cómo gustes, Yura.

—Aunque… creo que si le digo yo… yo lo conozco más… —hasta el momento que estuvieron frente a su casa, Yurio dudó entre darle la noticia él mismo o que fuera Otabek el que hablara, como una medida más tradicional en esas circunstancias.

—O podemos decirlo los dos juntos —sugirió Otabek, abriendo la puerta. Se detuvo cuando la mano de Yuri se posó sobre la suya. Estaba temblando.

—Se lo diré yo, pero… pero ayúdame —el kazajo sonrió y asintió en su dirección.

Soltaron un suspiro y entraron al pequeño pero confortable departamento, en donde Nikolai estaba al cuidado de su nieto debido a lo delicada que era su salud. Yurio había insistido hasta el final en que se mudara a San Petersburgo porque quería darle atención, y porque quería que conociera a Otabek.

Al principio, el abuelo se había mostrado sorprendido y bastante taciturno al ser notificado por su propio nieto en palabras sencillas y directas: _"Soy gay, y tengo un novio"_. El problema no era la aceptación. El Plisetsky mayor sería feliz con lo que Yuri decidiera hacer, aunque nunca dijo que iba a ser sencillo. La educación del anciano había sido meramente conservadora, pero por el amor que le tenía a su rubio, iba a aprender a aceptar su gusto. Y aceptar al kazajo que se le presentó un día después de la noticia.

Educado, servicial, amable, atento y buen mozo. No podían decir que el abuelo no se esmeró en buscar cualidades en Otabek quien, a pesar de ser muy serio, se había ganado a pulso la simpatía y el cariño de Nikolai. Después de un poco más de tres años de estar saliendo juntos, los tres habían formado una pequeña y cálida familia.

En todo caso, no había motivos para que Yurio se estuviera consumiendo en nervios, aparentemente. Pero es que hasta el chico podía entender que era un asunto completamente distinto decir que eran novios, comparado con la magnitud de la palabra "comprometidos".

¿Sería posible que se sintiera más nervioso por dar la noticia que por dar una respuesta, como lo había hecho dos días atrás? Recordaba cada segundo, y el cómo se quedó prácticamente mudo y estático, con Otabek de rodillas frente a él esperando su propia respuesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— _¿Te gustó, Yura?_ — _escuchó a su novio preguntar después de que salieran de un pomposo restaurant ubicado en el centro de San Petersburgo._

— _Muy elegante, ¿no? Pensé que solo iríamos por algunos bocadillos o algo así_ — _contestó Yuri, con las manos en los bolsillos del fino pantalón de traje con el que se vistió cuando supo el lugar al que iban a ir a cenar, con motivo de un mes más en su ya prolongada relación._

— _Entonces… ¿estuvo mal?_

— _¡No! Sí me gustó… es solo que no pensé que fuera tu estilo_ — _el chico lo miró fijamente, y recordó algo que lo había estado inquietando toda la cena_ — _Por cierto… ¿había algo que me querías decir allá?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿O no?_ — _Yurio se plantó frente a él, haciendo burla de la eterna frase de Otabek, sacándole la lengua y riéndose._

— _Yura… eres mordaz cuando te lo propones._

— _¡Oh, vamos! Se supones que eres el héroe de Kazajistán… Estas extraño hoy._

— _Sí, bueno… estoy esperando que…_

— _¿Ganarme el próximo mes? Pues no. Sabes que te quiero, pero voy a patear tu trasero de nuevo_ — _el chico ruso se paseaba de un lado a otro, riendo de lo lindo, sin notar que detrás de él, Otabek había empezado a sentirse mortalmente nervioso y ansioso, culpa inmediata del rubio que no paraba de hablar._

— _Te aprovechas de tu ventaja sobre mí, pero no es eso. Es más serio._

— _¿Entonces si tienes algo que decirme?_

— _Sí, y quisiera que…_

— _¿Te vas a retirar? —Yurio se giró abruptamente a su novio, quien había apartado la mirada hacia el cielo, llevando una de sus manos a la espalda, ocultando su pequeño tesoro —Dime que no es cierto —exigió el chico, tomándolo de los hombros._

— _No, Yura. Ya te lo hubiera dicho._

— _Entonces no sé que es tan importante._

 _Yurio se alejó y Otabek resopló. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto en decirlo? Ah, sí. Porque el rubio frente a él era el hombre más complicado con el que se había tomado, sin contar las muchas que veces que lograba desesperarlo, o contradecirlo, o ponerlo nervioso, o alterado, o todo eso junto._

 _Pero, muy a su pesar, era parte de lo que le atraía de ese chico con ojos de soldado. Lo obstinado y rudo que podía ser con todos los demás, el amoroso gatito que se convertía cuando estaba con su abuelo o con las gemelas de Víktor y Yuuri, o incluso lo tímido y tierno que era cuando estaba solo con él. Esa parte multifacética de Yurio le hacía preguntarse, y querer comprobar, como sería en una situación más…comprometedora. Y no se refería al tipo… carnal. Esa era una etapa que ya habían superado. Era un nivel más allá de compromiso._

 _Por supuesto, ayudaría que se quedara quieto. Eso, o hacerlo simplemente y dejar que Yurio hiciera lo demás._

— _Yura… ¿puedes… escucharme?_

— _¿No quieres ir por un helado o algo así?_

— _No, hay otra cosa…_

— _Beka, podemos hablar después… tengo… ¡Beka! ¿Qué… qué haces?_

 _No había modo de explicar la impresión que se llevó el chico, y como no pudo ni siquiera los siguientes segundos en lo que su mente trataba de procesar lo que estaba viendo. Otabek… con una rodilla frente a él… con una caja en sus manos… con un anillo plateado… ¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué… qué estás…? Beka… —se puso completamente rojo cuando sus blancos dedos se vieron envueltos en la firme mano del kazajo._

— _Bueno… después de todo este tiempo…. Ah… no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene demasiado romántico… ¡Yura! —el kazajo se sonrojó cuando el ruso frente a él soltó una risita._

— _¿No puedes decirlo?_

— _No es que no pueda, pero… pero no sé cómo hacerlo…_

— _Sí sabes… —Yuri se agachó hasta donde estaba su pareja y, sin que soltara su mano, ocupó la palma de su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla —¿Qué? ¿Por qué ese semblante tan triste?_

— _No salió como quería… se supone que iba a ser más…_

— _¿Romántico?_

— _Sí… puede ser…_

— _Mmm… creo que… me gustaría que… que fuera como cuando… allá en Barcelona…_

— _Pero Yura… ahí sólo te dije que si querías ser mi amigo —se estaba cansando un poco de estar arrodillado, pero lo haría el tiempo que fuera necesario._

— _Pero fue importante para mí… para los dos… Vamos, Beka. Siempre estamos siendo y haciendo lo que queremos y… y que eso fuera así también…_

— _Cuando quieres puedes no ser tan complicado, ¿no? —por fin, Altin dio un respiro, más tranquilo y viendo como el joven frente a él también estaba más relajado._

— _Si está pasando lo que creo que está pasando, al menos…_

— _Yura… ya no hables —Otabek aprovechó a que el chico se levantó, para volver a tomar su mano, evitando así que se moviera de donde estaba. Percibió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Yuri cuando tomó el aro que se encontraba en la cajita forrada de terciopelo y lo colocó solo en la punta de su dedo, sin moverlo de ahí._

 _—Beka…_

— _Tus ojos siguen siendo inolvidables… —murmuró, haciendo que Yuri se sintiera golpeado por los recuerdos de Barcelona —… pero ahora no solo veo a un soldado, veo a mi soldado. Me he dado cuenta de que tenía razón, nos parecemos, pero… pero somos diferentes a nuestra manera. Y me gusta tu manera de ser diferente, a mí y al resto —el viento sopló sobre ambos. Ya no había largas hebras de cabello dorado que cubrieran esos ojos esmeraldas y que bailaran al son del aire, pero eso no hacía diferente lo que pasaba. El corazón del chico palpitó igual de fuerte y se sintió sorprendido y emocionado, igual que la primera vez que escuchó un discurso parecido de la misma persona. Sabía lo que vendría, y tenía la respuesta atorada en la garganta —Eso es todo. ¿Quieres que seamos esposos o no?_

 _Lentamente, Yuri se encargó de que la sortija platinada se deslizara por su dedo en un sutil movimiento. Otabek no necesitaría más respuesta que es radiante sonrisa, reservada para momentos especiales. O para el más especial de los momentos._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡Abuelo! Ya estamos en casa… —Yurio cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, suspirando antes de encontrarse con el hombre que los esperaba desde un buen rato.

—Yuratchka, Otabek… me alegra que hayan llegado. ¿Cómo están Víktor y Yuuri? —Nikolai estaba sentado en un sofá, cubierto con una manta y acariciando a la esponjosa Potya.

—Igual de empalagosos que siempre —comentó el chico sentándose al lado de él, mientras que Otabek tomaba asiento frente a ellos, respirando lo más tranquilamente que su convulso corazón le permitía —Dicen que te envían saludos.

—Espero que vengan pronto a comer piroshkis. También me gustaría ver a las niñas. ¿Ellas cómo están?

—¡Son muy lindas! —exclamó, buscando una de las muchas fotos que les había tomado para enseñarla al abuelo —Víktor dice que no, pero juro que yo vi a Yukie a punto de gatear.

—Eso no es muy posible, Yura. Creo que lo hacen hasta que cumplen siete meses o más —explicó Otabek, que había leído una guía de bebés, en atención a que su novio lo solía llamar para preguntarle cuando se encontraba solo con ellas.

—Tú lo hiciste cuando tenías diez meses. Eras muy necio y no dejaste que nadie te ayudara —recordó Nikolai, revolviendo el cabello de su nieto.

—¿Así que ya eras testarudo desde pequeño? —Otabek rió, imaginándose a un bebé rubio con el ceño fruncido y gritándole a todo aquel que se acercara.

—Ya deberías saber eso —Yurio suspiró y se recargó en el hombro de su abuelo, ocultando discretamente la mano en la que reposaba el anillo —Oye, abuelo… ¿no estás cansado?

—No. Ya dormí mucho hoy. ¿Por qué?

—Es que… —Yurio buscó ayuda en Otabek, pero al verlo casi igual de dudoso que él, bufó y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación —¿No quieres dar un paseo? —el kazajo casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando. ¿Porqué lo estaba postergando?

—Pues sí, un paseo estaría bien para mí. Yo conduzco, ¿está bien?

Yuri y Otabek asintieron al mismo tiempo, antes de alcanzar al abuelo, cruzaron miradas nerviosas y cómplices. Aunque estaba seguros de que no los rechazaría, tenían que ser cuidados en la forma en la que lo dirían.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Nikolai se puso al volante y manejó unos minutos sin rumbo fijo. No hacía falta que alguno de los dos que lo acompañaban dijera algo. Desde un par de días atrás, notaba algo diferente en ellos. El modo en el que se trataban, su complicidad y las continuas distracciones eran lo que más les evidenciaba. Estaba seguro de que había algo que estaban tramando, pero no sabía si era que se lo querían compartir o por lo que iban a hacer lo que los tenía tan nerviosos. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó a su nieto tomar una enorme bocanada de aire. ¿Eso en sus mejillas era un sonrojo?

—Abuelo…

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? —el hombre siguió manejando, pero buscando con desespero un lugar para estacionarse. Algo estaba haciendo que se sintiera ansioso.

—¿Puedo…? Bueno… quiero saber que… ¿Tú que opinas acerca de que… de que dos hombres se casen?

—¿Eh? —por fin encontró un lugar. y era una suerte, pues necesitaba ver a su nieto a los ojos —¿Un matrimonio? ¿Cómo el de Nikiforov y Katsuki?

—Sí… bueno… algo como eso… —Yurio se estaba haciendo un ovillo en su asiento, sin poder ver a su abuelo a los ojos.

—Pues… creo que es lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto?

—Eso hacen las personas que se aman, ¿no es así? Si te casas con alguien, es porque lo quieres y confías en él. Aceptas ese compromiso, aunque estés seguro de que lo necesitas, porque él siempre va a estar ahí cuando lo necesites.

—Y si es el caso de… dos hombres… —Yurio miró de reojo a Otabek, que estaba atento y estoico a lo que pasaba entre ambos Plisetsky, sintiendo que empezaba a sobrar en ese momento.

—Tal vez hace algún tiempo te habría dicho que no creo en esa unión… pero tus amigos se han encargado de demostrarme que eso no importa. Y cuando… bueno… cuando me dijiste lo que pasaba contigo y Otabek… —el aludido decidió acercarse un poco, y se sorprendió al recibir una cálida mirada del ruso mayor —… me di cuenta de que… somos libres de amar en la forma que escojamos. Si con Otabek tú te sientes amado y correspondido, entonces creo que no debes cuestionarte nada.

—¿Y… si quisiéramos ir más allá? —esta vez fue el kazajo el que tomó la palabra, al darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba a poco de que su voz se cortara.

—Mientras ames a mi nieto, no tienen que preocuparse de que alguien más los acepte. Los que consideren su familia y yo siempre vamos a apoyarlos.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Yurio se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzó al cuello de su abuelo, tratando de que las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos no fueran evidentes.

—Yuratchka… ¿qué van a hacer? —la pregunta del abuelo salió casi divertida, entendiendo claramente que era lo que tenía tan nerviosos a ambos. Sin soltarse del abrazo, Yuri alzó su mano izquierda para que su abuelo la viera, y el hombre se llevó una impresión, una muy agradable y desconcertante, al ver un destello plateado provenir de un anillo, que evidentemente era de compromiso —¿Ustedes… ustedes van a…?

—Le pedí matrimonio a Yuri, señor Plisetsky y… él me dijo que sí.

—¿Yura?

—¡Sí! Le dije que sí, abuelo. Pero necesito que me digas que estás de acuerdo y que me apoyas en esto. Porque si no es así, yo… yo…

—Oh, Yuratchka… en verdad te has vuelto fuerte. Mi nieto ya no es un niño… —Nikolai abrazó a su nieto con fuerza, queriendo que se diera cuenta de que, sin importar las ideas que tenía, lo amaba y quería verlo feliz, con quien eligiera —¿Cómo podrías suponer que no te dejaría hacerlo? Ustedes se quieren, ¿no?

—Mucho.

—Lo amo.

—Entonces no se diga más. Tenemos que empezar a planear esa boda —animó, mientras pasaba sus dedos por las suaves hebras doradas de su nieto.

El click de una cámara distrajo a los rusos de su abrazo. Otabek acababa de tomar una foto de ese momento. Sería el mejor de los recuerdos, y el que más se quedaría grabado en la memoria de los prometidos.

Eso pasaba cuando el amor, en todas sus facetas, era real. Se demostraba aceptando y apoyando. Porque así era el sentimiento. Incondicional. El mejor Ágape que podía ser representado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero el fic principal me está consumiendo. Sin embargo, creo que ya acomodé mis horarios para que haya una actualización semanal de cada uno, aunque si tengo que escoger por motivos de la escuela, tendrá que ser el otro.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, un poco fuera de la pareja principal, pero es que el Otario es como mi debilidad, así que ahí va. Además, ya que Yurio ya hizo acto de presencia en el otro fic, igual quería que tuviera un poco más de relevancia aquí.**

 **Bien, creo que ahora si ya terminé. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus valiosos comentarios, reviews y votos, nos seguimos viendo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Yo también estoy teniendo derrames de ternura con esta historia. ¿Cómo que le falta algo de drama?... ¿Puedo? ¿Sólo un poquito? Creo que quiero poner otro pequeño momento de V y B, solo para saciar mi culpabilidad. ¡Oh! Creo que aún no pasamos por lo de Vladya… creo que igual ya debo ir buscando en donde ponerlo. Yo también me duelo.**

 **Vann GP: Jajajaja, ni tanta suerte con los que esperaron, porque igual todos sufren, o ya lo harán. En lo personal, me gusta más la otra historia, pero esta es más un respiro, uno dulce. Ojalá te haya gustado y te siga viendo por aquí. ¡Saludos!**

 **Deikan: ¡Yei! Que bueno que también esta te gusta. Tienes razón, aquí se me va demasiado el amor, pero solo por ahora porque hasta siento que le falta un poco de drama. Solo un poco, lo prometo. ¡Ya sé! Me encanta, y no es ser soberbia, la faceta de tío que tiene Yurio, y Vlad que se nota que puede no tolerar a nadie, excepto a ellas. Yo sé que Viktoria tiene mucho potencial de ser querida… ¡pero tambén Yukie! Por lo menos cuando es bebé quiérela un poquito. ¡Yo espero que nos sigamos leyendo y que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Saludos inmensos!**


	8. Pequeños retos

**Capítulo 8: Pequeños retos**

El día de la pareja empezaba, sin falta, a las dos de la madrugada. La alarma siempre se hacía sonar a esa hora, pero no era ningún aparato, sino algo mucho mejor en palabras del padre ruso. Era la perfecta indicación para que Yuuri o Víktor, dependiendo del día de la semana que fuera, se levantaran a dar el correspondiente alimento a Viktoria.

Esa noche, Víktor fue el que se levantó, bajo la mirada cansada de Yuuri, quien siempre hacía un ademán de levantarse con él, aunque solo bastaba un beso en la frente o los labios para hacerlo volver a dormir. El ruso no sabía cuántas veces se lo había dicho, pero tenía que descansar un poco más, tal vez una semana, para que su recuperación fuera completa.

Dejando a su esposo completamente rendido, Víktor se levantó solo vestido con sus bóxers y caminó lo más rápido que su sueño le permitía hasta la cuna de la menor de las gemelas, que se encontraba del lado de la cama de Yuuri. Ahí, la pequeña que era como una copia de él en mujer, aunque Vladya insistía en el parecido con su madre, se removía inquieta y llorosa, lanzando pataditas al aire y moviendo sus manos insistentemente.

—Ya, ya. No me gusta verte llorar, princesa. Vamos por tu biberón. —con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, Víktor pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpo y el cuello de la bebé, la levantó y la acunó entre sus brazos mientras hacía un lento vaivén.

Ya en la cocina, buscó los preparados que Yuuri dejaba listos antes de irse a dormir y lo puso en el horno de microondas para que se calentara, en tanto que se ocupaba de calmar los débiles sollozos de su niña. Colocó la cabecita de Viktoria en su pecho y sosteniendo sus piernas y espalda baja con la palma de su mano, de modo que la pequeña tenía su cuerpo casi extendido sobre los pectorales de su papá.

—Vamos, hermosa princesa, no llores. A ninguno de tus papás le gusta eso —pedía con una voz aguda y tierna, mientras movía su cuerpo al compás del leve tarareo de una canción de cuna rusa, que había aprendido de los labios de la dulce Svetlana —Tranquila, mi amor. ¡Mira! ¡Tú leche está lista!

Víktor se apresuró a sacar el biberón caliente y el probó el líquido para asegurarse de que estuviera a la temperatura perfecta. Cuando estuvo seguro, fue a sentarse a la sala, se sentó en la posición de loto y acomodó a su bebé en su brazo izquierdo y acercó el chupón a los labios de la pequeña, quien tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era su comida para apresarlo entre sus delgados labios y comenzar a tomar la cálida leche,

La pequeñita rusa estaba vestida con un esponjoso mameluco blanco, además de un gorro que cubría su cabello plateado. Era como ver un enternecedor copo de nieve bastante hambriento, del cual Víktor estaba completamente enamorado. No había forma de describir el inmenso amor en el que el ruso se veía sumergido a cada momento que pasaba junto a sus preciosas hijas y su precioso esposo. Si cinco años atrás le hubieran dicho que su vida estaría tan repleta de luz, probablemente no lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba, siendo marido y papá y jamás se podía haber sentido tan pleno, tan feliz por sus nuevos propósitos.

Viktoria lo observaba con sus ojos grandes y levísimamente rasgados, producto de la herencia de Yuuri. El azul que inundaba los iris de la bebé era demasiado hermoso para el gusto de Víktor porque, aunque eran exactamente del mismo color que los de él, no había tardado nada en darse cuenta brillaban igual que los de su madre. A sus escasos casi dos meses de vida, la niña tenía una mirada que haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba viendo más allá de lo físico, casi como si quisiera ver en el alma de las personas. _Como mamá._

En algún momento de alguna madrugada, Yuuri se levantó al escuchar unos sollozos que no provenían de su bebé, que se suponía estaba siendo alimentada por el ruso. Con sorpresa y alarma, descubrió que era Víktor el que trataba de ahogar el ruido de sus lágrimas, mientras mecía a Viktoria y caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala. Cuando llegó casi corriendo al lado de ambos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, sintió su corazón oprimirse cuando Víktor le explicó que no podía verla sin pensar en la fallecida Svetlana quien, a pesar de que era miel el color de sus ojos, se veían de la misma forma y con la misma inocencia.

—¿Todo está bien, Víktor? —Yuuri sacó de los recuerdos a su esposo, hablándole muy cerca de su oído, con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo para no incomodar a su hija que estaba por terminar su entremés nocturno.

—¿Eh?... Sí… estaba muy hambrienta —respondió, volteándose levemente para darle un beso en la mejilla, y descubriendo con sorpresa que Yuuri también tenía a una personita en sus brazos —¿Qué estás haciendo despiertos?

—Hambre… los dos… —el japonés se sonrojó un poco y Yukie emitió algunos balbuceos, como si exigiera que dejaran de hablar y la alimentaran.

Víktor retiró el biberón de la boca de Viktoria y la volvió a colocar con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, para que le pudiera dar suaves palmadas en su espalda, como Hiroko les había enseñado en sus usuales videollamadas.

—No está durmiendo mucho, ¿verdad? —inquirió, señalando a la bebé pelinegra que lo miraba desde el regazo de Yuuri.

—Ya perdí las esperanzas de que duerma por lo menos tres horas seguidas, aunque Brendan dice que solo será cuestión de unos meses más para que duerma largos periodos por la noche. Y en serio lo necesito —Víktor no pudo evitar sentir una especie de remordimiento al ver la expresión cansada de su esposo, junto con las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos y la venda que abrazaba su vientre y se dejaba ver en el espacio entre la playera y el pantalón de pijama,

—Puedo ser yo el que se despierte las dos veces por la noche, amor. No estás descansando lo que deberías —replicó el ruso, acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cabello.

—Claro que sí. Estoy acostado casi todo el día con ellas. De verdad me siento mejor y ya no me duele en lo absoluto.

—¿Estás siendo honesto conmigo?

—¿Porqué dices eso? —Yuuri se separó, sin dejar de alimentar a su pequeña con el biberón.

—Porque no quiero que me ocultes la verdad. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me dirías si te sientes mal solo para no preocuparme.

—N… no. Ya no hago eso —Yuuri se sonrojó, sabía que era una referencia indirecta al asunto del embarazo oculto —Si… si te diré si me pasa algo… ¡Pero no pasa! De verdad estoy mejor.

—Te creo —Víktor se volvió a apoderar de él, cuidando de no mover mucho a Viktoria, quien ya se había quedado dormida. No quería hacer sentir mal a Yuuri respecto a ese problema, se suponía que ya lo habían dejado atrás, por lo que prefirió buscar algo más de lo que hablar mientras Yukie no decidiera que había sido suficiente —Yuuri… después de ellas… ¿te gustaría tener otro bebé?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —el pelinegro se exaltó, dejando ver que Víktor había fallado monumentalmente en el cambio de tema —Yo… no lo… no sé. Solo tienes mes y medio… No creo que… bueno… es pronto para pensar en eso, ¿no? Tengo que… que recuperarme…

—Pero podemos considerarlo —Víktor de pronto se imaginó a Yuuri siendo adorable con su vientre abultado, con un pequeñito… u otra pequeñita preciosa. Una idea aun más loca lo golpeó y aunque se ruborizó ferozmente, no pudo evitar decirla —O podrías no ser tú quien…

—¡Víktor!

—¿Qué, amor?

—¿No estarás pensando que tú…?

—No suena del todo mal. Puedo hacerlo perfectamente, al igual que tú, así no tendrías que desgastarte como ahora —dijo con una sonrisa, divertido por la mueca de horror que se había instalado en el rostro de Yuuri.

—¡No! No, no, no. Yo no podría pedirte que hicieras eso.

—Yuuri, si mal no recuerdo…

—¡Ya sé que tú tampoco me lo pediste! Pero… es diferente. Tú no eres… no puedo imaginarte así.

—¿Embarazado? ¡Yo sí! Y creo que no me vería mal. Me gustaría verme igual de adorable que tú —una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios, pero ni eso logró que Yuuri se tranquilizara.

—No es solo eso, amor —Yuuri bajó la mirada a su pequeña, que se había quedado dormida con la leche a medio tomar.

Sin decir una sola palabra, señaló la habitación y Víktor lo siguió. Se aseguraron de dejar cómodas a las bebés en sus respectivas cunas y que estuvieran en la posición adecuada. Yuuri regaló de un beso a ambas y salió a la sala, mientras que el peliplata repitió su gesto y lo siguió. Lo encontró sentado en un banco y apoyado en la barra del desayuno, perdido en algún punto de la taza de té que no se dio cuenta de en que momento sirvió.

—Yuuri…

—No quiero que lo hagas —espetó, sin mirarlo directamente —No es lo mismo.

—¿Porqué? —Víktor se sentó junto a él, arrebatándola la taza para tomar un sorbo y hacer que lo viera.

—Porque no es para ti.

—¿Y tú decides eso?

—No. Simplemente sé que te costaría llevarlo. La operación es larga, la recuperación también. Y si… lo lograras… no es fácil llevar a un bebé dentro. Aunque es lindo, es cansado, y hay muchas limitaciones. Y bueno… ya sabes cómo es el final.

—¿Doloroso?

—Mucho.

—¿Y crees que yo no podría hacerlo como tú?

—Estoy seguro de que podrías hasta el último instante —le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y apretando con firmeza —Lo que no quiero es que… te limites en lo que estás acostumbrado a hacer —Viktor ladeó la cabeza, confundido y el japonés resopló —Tú no eres alguien a quien le guste estarse quieto, y lo sabes. Y si quisieras pues… esto… —señaló su vientre cubierto por la enorme venda —… no podrías ser como eres ahora.

—Dudo que hayas pensado en eso cuando lo hiciste —dejó ir Víktor, aceptando en su interior que Yuuri estaba en lo cierto.

—Tienes razón, no lo pensé y… tal vez hubieran pasado otras cosas —el pelinegro suspiró con fuerza, para luego sonreír —Pero no me arrepiento. Puede que no haya sido sencillo y que tenga que hacer muchos sacrificios, nada se compara con tenerlas dentro de mí… y saber que están aquí por mí.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor —ya no pudo reprimir el enorme impulso que tenía por abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir protegido —Sabes que no habrá día de mi vida en que no te agradezca por mis hermosas bebés y por ti.

—Y yo te agradeceré siempre que me hayas…

—Yuuri. No —Víktor lo detuvo antes de que empezaran a rememorar ese día, pues no era grato y aun le causaba algo de miedo —Estamos juntos y estamos bien. Tenemos dos princesas durmiendo en nuestro cuarto y tú estás en mis brazos. Quiero que sea así siempre, por favor —pidió, haciendo un puchero y restregando su mejilla en la de Yuuri.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a proponer eso de nuevo?

—¡Pero Yuuri!

—¿Quieres otro bebé? Ni siquiera podemos dormir bien con dos.

—No ahora, tal vez después. Otra niña… solo no quiero que sufras mucho.

—Ya no sufriré, porque vas a estar conmigo y porque ya sé como funciona. Además… —se separó de Víktor lo suficiente como para poner los labios en el oído del peliplata —Me… me gusta recibir a tus casi bebés…

—¡Yuuri! No digas eso cuando no podemos…

—Hoy se cumplen los cuarenta días… —la lujuria se había implantado con todo su poder en el rostro de Yuuri, y Víktor apenas pudo tragar saliva, pues más de una parte de su anatomía se había emocionado ante el recordatorio de la fecha.

—Pero… ¿no debemos esperar un poco más?

—Estrictamente, no. Y yo no quiero esperar más —se coló entre las piernas de Viktor, delineando con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de los músculos en sus piernas —Quiero, en verdad quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo, Vitya.

De esa forma podían enviar al diablo la cordura de ambos. Víktor prácticamente se adueñó de la boca del japonés con la fiereza de una bestia salvaje, frotando sus cuerpos y sintiendo a la perfección el resultado de la libido en sus entrepiernas. En medio de tropiezos y pasos torpes, fueron avanzando a la recámara de visitantes, en donde podrían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos reprimidos durante más de dos meses, redescubriéndose de la forma más placentera que conocían.

Por supuesto, sin que el encuentro durara más de lo adecuado. Las princesas no tardarían demasiado en exigir la presencia de los caballeros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Yuuri estaba casi muerto por el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Víktor estaba detrás de él cargando a Viktoria, y frente al japonés, una pequeña persona lo miraba curiosa y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, ignorante de que su padre estaba a punto de hacer algo que le había costado horrores asimilar, pero ya no podía seguir evitando,

—¿Estás… seguro?

—Yuuri, es una bebé. No sabe que sucede y eres su papá. A ella no le va a importar que lo hagas.

—Pero es su… espacio… —Yuuri tragó saliva, con sus manos temblorosas acercándose y alejándose del abdomen de Yukie.

—Un espacio que ella agradecerá que alguien limpie porque es incapaz de hacerlo por su cuenta —Víktor le tendió un pañal y toallitas húmedas a su esposo, quien tomó los objetos con duda —Solo es un cambio de pañal.

—Bien, bien. Lo haré —Yuuri cambió su semblante a determinación, como su estuviera a punto de enfrentarse con alguien en una competencia. Aunque eso era infinitamente menos vergonzoso.

—Te estás tardando —Víktor tomó asiento en el sofá gris de la habitación de Yukie, acostando a Viktoria en sus piernas para jugar con ella y sus piecitos.

Yuuri los miró por última vez, antes de concentrarse por completo en la bebé pelinegra, quien se revolvía en su lugar y mordía su puño, regando saliva por toda su mano.

—Con… eh… con permiso, Yukie. En serio necesito cambiarte el pañal —Yuuri retiró con cuidado el diminuto pantalón rosa que usaba la bebé, y procedió a desprender los adhesivos que sujetaban la prenda desechable —No tienes idea de como lamento irrumpir en tu privacidad… aunque no sepas que es.

—Ya lo sabrá, pero dudo que te odie por esa "irrupción" —dijo Víktor, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, para después apresar con sus labios el pie con el que Viktoria pataleaba de un lado a otro.

—Tal vez… —cuando por fin vio liberada a su hija y desnuda de su pancita hacia abajo, tuvo que llamar a toda su fuerza para no salir corriendo y dejar la tarea a Víktor. Por fortuna, no había nada importante que limpiar y solo sería una rápida faena.

Tomó la toallita de su empaque, y después de resoplar más de dos veces, la pasó por el área sucia de Yukie, quien respingó ante el frío contacto. Para sorpresa de él mismo, fue bastante meticuloso en el aseo de la bebé, procurando no dejar pliegue o liso sin cerciorarse de que estuviera limpio. Cuando finalizó, tomó sus delicadas piernas y las alzó solo un poco para que su temblorosa mano pudiera esparcir la crema que evitaba rozaduras.

—¿Sabes? Me tranquilizaría más saber que tu padre y yo seremos los únicos a los que les permitirás esta vista —le dijo a su pequeña, quien sonrió a pesar de no comprender.

—No se los dejaré de repetir —dejó ir Víktor, enternecido por ese lado celoso que Yuuri estaba mostrando —Eso es algo que se debe quedar solo entre nosotros.

—Sin novios, señorita —exigió Yuuri mientras le ponía un pañal y pantalón nuevos.

—O novias, nunca se sabe —Yuuri soltó una carcajada, cargada de alivio cuando vio la tarea concluida. No había estado tan mal del todo, pero definitivamente nunca iba a ver esa invasión como algo cómodo. Sintió a Víktor a su lado y sonrió ante el beso que recibió en la sien —Gran trabajo.

—Gracias, pero suficiente por hoy.

—Nada de eso. Agradece que Yukie fue benevolente y no hay un regalo mayor ahí dentro. Pero dentro de unas horas no va a ser igual.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó dos veces. Víktor dejó a Viktoria en brazos de Yuuri y tomó a Yukie, pues no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo acostada, y salió para recibir a las visitas.

—¿Tú también serás buena conmigo? —preguntó a la peliplata, quien respondió con un bostezo.

Escuchó a Víktor saludar con emoción al visitante y se dispuso a salir para saber quien acababa de llegar a su casa, pero la voz femenina que le respondió a su esposo activó sus muy bien escondidas alertas. Aun así, trató de verse normal cuando un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en él, al tiempo que la melena negra y larga se sacudía al viento.

—¡Yuuri! Que maravilloso en verte de nuevo —saludó la recién llegada, entrando a la casa y yendo directamente hacia él y su bebé.

—Laryssa…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Ya me había ausentado bastante en esta historia, pero con todo lo que está pasando, creí que era un buen momento para algo bonito, y que mejor que esto para eso jeje. El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Visitas", y saldrá el doctor que muchas quisiéramos y el cuñado de todas.**

 **Gracias por leer y les pido que, si les gusta, me dejen comentarios, que siempre ayudan a motivación. ¡Los amo! Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Zryvanierkic: ¡Hola! Lo siento por tardarme, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes mis líos y mira que encontré una buena terapia haciendo eso. ¡El abuelito Nikolai! Lo amo tanto que creo que haré algo con él en esta historia… porque nadie es eterno. ¡En el siguiente sale Vlad! Como el tío amoroso pero nervioso. No sabes que ganas tengo de verlo cargando a sus niñas. ¡Será precioso! ¡Te quiero!**

 **Deikan: ¡Hola! Ya sé, a mi también me parece que Otabek y Yurio tienen mucho material para trabajar y que son personajes interesantes de desarrollar, pero no se si pueda con una noche de bodas, yo sigo viendo a Yura como un niño, pero ya veré que puedo hacer. Dale una oportunidad a mi Yukie aquí, por lo menos aquí todas son inocentes. Si habrá drama, pero pasajero. Es solo para explicar un poco de cosas que aparecen en el otro fic, pero que puedo contarlas mejor aquí. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Muchos saludos!**


	9. Visitas

**Capítulo 9: Visitas**

—Laryssa…

—Tenías razón, Víktor. Son las bebés más hermosas que hay —dijo la mujer apenas estuvo frente a Yuuri. Se tomó unos momentos para acariciar la platina cabellera de Viktoria y después, sorprendiendo por completo al japonés, le dio un leve abrazo —Felicidades, Yuuri. Fue un excelente trabajo.

—Sí, bueno… gracias.

—Les traje unos hermosos vestidos de un diseñador que es amigo mío. Ojalá que les guste, porque estoy segura de que les quedarán hermosos.

Yuuri vio ambas bolsas de regalo con la misma desconfianza que lo haría como si fuera un arma. Antes de que pudiera tomarlas, Víktor las sostuvo con clara intención de hurgar su contenido.

—Gracias, no tenías que molestarte. Aunque confío en tu buen gusto sé que estarán precioso.

—No te atrevas a dudar, Vitya —comentó la mujer viendo con diversión como el ruso maniobraba para abrir las bolsas con una mano —¿Puedo sostenerla un momento?

El japonés tensó su cuerpo ante la petición, pero se tuvo que obligar a pensar que Laryssa solo estaba siendo amable, y que cualquiera que estuviera en presencia de las bebés querría cargarlas. De verdad esperaba que la sonrisa que salió de sus labios no se viera demasiado forzada.

—¡Claro que sí! —si Yuuri no le lanzó una almohada a su esposo fue solo porque estaba frente a la mujer, porque de lo contrario, Víktor tendría un esponjoso objeto en su cara. ¿Cómo cedía su hija tan fácil a… ella? Realmente no quería revivir la monstruosa pelea de muchos meses atrás, pero Laryssa seguía siendo Laryssa y no inspiraba ni un poco de confianza en Yuuri.

Yuuri dejó a Viktoria en el portabebé que siempre tenían en la sala y fue a la cocina a buscar lo que sea que lo distrajera, sin perder de vista a ambos rusos, uno dejando en brazos del otro a una bebé y recibiendo las bolsas de regalo. Víktor invitó a Laryssa a la sala del departamento. El pelinegro ya se escabullía sin perderlos de vista, cuando el sonido que más le podía mortificar y que encendía todos sus instintos llegó a su oído.

Como si la distancia no existiera, cruzó el espacio que lo separaba de él, Laryssa y Yukie, que estaba llorando a más y mejor. Para cuando llegó a ellos, hizo a un lado a Víktor, que ya iba por la bebé, de la forma que menos evidenciara su molestia con él y estiró los brazos para tener a su nena de vuelta.

—Está muy apegada a ti, ¿verdad? —comentó Laryssa, dejando a Yukie en los brazos de su padre.

—Un poco, pero no le gusta estar con personas que no conoce. ¿Verdad, Víktor? —Yuuri taladró con la mirada al ruso, quien no captó y regresó por los vestidos para enseñárselos a su esposo.

—Entonces es definitivamente idéntica a ti —comentó la rusa, guiñándole un ojo y acariciando la cabeza de Yukie, que recibía caricias de Yuuri en su espalda al tiempo que la mecía —Espero que se le pase con el tiempo. Con papás como tú y Víktor siempre va a estar en la mira de todos, extraños incluidos.

—Víktor sabe que no quiero que… que se expongan. Es que Rusia es…

—Homofóbica, claro. No sabes como espero que te des cuenta y agradezcas el sacrificio que hizo Vitya por ti.

—Eso no es cierto —Víktor llegó antes de que Yuuri tuviera el impulso de contestar con algún comentario ácido. Se limitó a asentir y apartar la mirada, ofuscado, mientras se dejaba abrazar por los hombros por su esposo —No es un sacrificio estar juntos. Yuuri y yo nos amamos por encima de eso. Y nuestras bebés son lo más importante que tenemos.

—Me alegra, Vitya. Muchísimo —aseguró la mujer, mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo que el peliplata le daba un beso en la sien a Yuuri —Entonces… ¿los vestidos están bien?

—¡Ah! ¡Mira, Yuuri! —Víktor tomó los diminutos atuendos que había sacado de las bolsas de regalo —¡Están tan bonitos!

—Tal vez sean un poco grandes para ellas, en especial para Viktoria —Laryssa se agachó a ver a la pequeña que, aunque no lloró como su hermana ante la caricia que la rusa le regaló, frunció el ceño del mismo modo en que hacía Yuuri cada vez que veía a la mujer.

El japonés tomó los vestidos en sus manos y tuvo que admitir que eran muy bonitos, y hasta él mismo los habría comprado sin dudar. Eran dos vestidos de manga larga, un enorme moño a la altura de la cintura y la tela vaporosa de la falda tenía lunares repartidos. Como toque especial, y una forma de distinguir a las niñas sin que se dejara de obviar que eran gemelas, uno de los vestidos era azul con blanco y el moño de brillante color carmín, mientras que el otro destacaba por sus suaves colores rosas y champagne.

Apenas los vieron, Yuuri y Víktor supieron que prenda sería para que gemela. Cierto era que Viktoria poseía una piel muchísimo más blanca que la de su hermana, y si a eso le sumaban su cabello plateado, la niña lucía ciertamente como un ángel blanco, así que el azul quedaría perfecto con ella.

Yukie había heredado casi todo de Yuuri. Víktor insistía que, por muy pequeña que fuera, cada día los rasgos que la asemejaban a su papá japonés se acentuaban. Su cabello profundamente negro y suave, su piel de un blanco con tintes rosados, incluso sus ojos levemente rasgados y de precioso color castaño, como un dulce chocolate y la misma complexión gordita eran los rasgos más presentes de Yuuri en ella. Solo compartía con su hermana y Víktor la nariz respingada y claramente rusa.

—Se le verán muy bonitos cuando estén un poco más grandes. Gracias, Laryssa —dijo Yuuri con completa sinceridad.

—Por supuesto que sí. No puedes esperar menos de las hijas de Víktor —Laryssa comentó mientras le sonreía al aludido. Yuuri suspiró pues, en realidad, ya no tenía mucho que decir o pensar de la mujer.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Yuuri ha estado practicando mucho la comida rusa —invitó Víktor, sumando otra excusa para recibir algún escarmiento después.

—Oh, no. No quiero irrumpir en el cálido ambiente familiar. Estoy segura de que les gusta compartir mucho tiempo con las adorables bebés —Laryssa le dio un beso a ambas bebés, que balbucearon un poco en respuesta. Luego se dirigió a Yuuri, quien la esperaba taciturno, pero tratando de lucir amable —Felicidades. Tienes un esposo maravilloso y unas hijas hermosas, Yuuri. Espero que lo sepas. Yo hubiera querido lo mismo para mí, con nuestro bebé. Pero bueno, después de todo si era tuyo.

—Yo… sí, lo sé. Y gracias, me gusta que Víktor sea mío. Vuelve cuando quieras, Laryssa —ambos se sonrieron y Yuuri entró a la cocina.

Viktor, algo estático y sorprendido por las palabras de la rusa, se giró a verla a tiempo de observar como miraba con cierta nostalgia a Viktoria, rendida de nuevo al sueño.

—Te acompaño a la salida, entonces —dijo, serio y sin saber muy bien que decir.

—No te molestes, cariño. Mejor ayuda a tu esposo con tu bebé.

—¿A qué vino eso, Laryssa? Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado de eso.

—La melancolía, ya sabes. Me retiro ya, Víktor. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No olvides que nuestros estudiantes deben empezar ya con sus rutinas —Laryssa se acercó a besar ambas mejillas de Víktor, sin esperar a que él hiciera lo mismo —Nos vemos después.

Víktor se quedó parado a mitad de la sala hasta que Laryssa salió de la casa, al cada vez más benevolente frio de la ciudad. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba que ella sacara a flote temas que se sabían ya resueltos, menos aún si lo hacia frente a Yuuri. Ahora debería ir a ofrecer una explicación acerca de ese bebé que Laryssa mencionó. Nunca se lo había contado abiertamente a su esposo, aunque por algunas pláticas él ya debería suponerlo. Pero decirlo con todas sus letras era algo completamente diferente.

Se aseguró de que Viktoria estuviera cómoda, procurando no altercar sus sueños y fue a reunirse con Yuuri en la cocina. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía esa escena. Su esposo era bastante necio, y aunque ya le habían dicho que no debía esforzarse de más para ofrecer la leche de su pecho a sus hijas, siempre que veía la mínima oportunidad, lo intentaba. Justo como en ese instante.

—¿Si está comiendo? —preguntó con cautela cuando llegó a su lado.

—Creo que solo la entretengo unos momentos. ¿Me ayudas con la fórmula? —pidió, sin despegar la mirada de su bebé, que bebía con avidez y lo que podía de su padre.

—Por supuesto —Víktor se encargó de hacer rápidamente la mezcla de leche con una mano, para luego meterla al horno de microondas. No le gustaba para nada el silencio incómodo que se había cernido sobre ambos. Apenas una hora atrás habían estado demasiado contentos. Resolvió que no tenía más opción que hablar antes de que alguna bomba estallara —Amor…

—Dime.

—Respecto a lo que ella dijo… lo del… ehh… bebé… —dudó, pero no pudo continuar cuando los ojos castaños y resplandecientes se posaron sobre él.

—Me habías hablado un poco de eso, pero nunca hemos ahondado en el tema. ¿Entonces si hubo un… bebé entre ustedes? ¿Lo perdieron? —sin saber por qué, a Yuuri se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que casi no pudo reprimir cuando vio la mirada de Víktor tornarse triste.

—Sí. Y sí te lo había comentado. Fue esa la razón por la que casi nos comprometemos, pero también fue una de las muchas por las que nos separamos —respondió, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho.

—Entiendo —tal vez Yuuri quería saber más, pero decidió que no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la ocasión. O sencillamente no quería traer al presenta algo del pasado que pudiera afectar su relación. Si alguna vez la había visto casi perdida, no tentaría a su suerte de nuevo. Amaba a Víktor, Víktor lo amaba, y juntos amaban a sus hijas. Eso era más que suficiente —Lo… lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ya pasó. Si quieres que… que te explique…

—No. Así está bien —el japonés reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para sonreír y que pareciera que en ese lugar no había pasado nada, aunque no entendía cual era el punto de Laryssa para decir esos comentarios. ¿Algún día se daría cuenta de que Víktor era de Yuuri? Por el bien de todos, esperaba que sí —¿Me ayudas a darle la leche a Yukie mientras termino la comida?

—Sí, claro —recibió a su bebé, quien hizo un puchero al darse cuenta de que su alimento había sido suspendido. Mientras Yuuri se acomodaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, sentía la mirada de Víktor clavada en su nuca —Oye, Yuuri… no quiero que pienses que te lo estoy ocultando. Solo que no me…

—No te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas. Probablemente yo tampoco querría hablar del tema si estuviera en tu lugar —espetó, con un deje de molestia en su voz, tratando de ser oculto por una sonrisa.

—¡Yuuri! No te enojes, yo solo…

Ambos callaron cuando el timbre se hizo sonar de nuevo. Víktor miró con fastidio hacia la sala, pues quien sea que estuviera ahí afuera había interrumpido el sueño de Viktoria y ahora lloriqueaba. Yuuri le hizo una señal con la mano a su esposo para que se encargara de Yukie mientras él iba por su otra bebé y a recibir a quien sea que hubiera llegado.

Hubo un acuerdo con sus miradas y una negación para dejar el tema por la paz, aunque al ruso no le pareciera. Katsuki salió a tomar a su bebé del lugar de donde reposaba, y después de acomodarla sobre su pecho y hombro, fue a atender a la puerta.

En la cocina, Víktor había decidido sentarse para mayor comodidad, y mientras Yukie terminaba con ansias su comida de esa hora de día, su padre iba preparando la mejor mala cara que tenía para ahuyentar a quien se hubiera atrevido a arrepentir ese tenso momento. Pero la mueca de disgusto le salió completamente natural al escuchar una voz de inconfundible acento americano. No sabía muy bien que había hecho mal, pero Yuuri y el karma estaban obteniendo una dulce venganza.

El ruso se puso de pie inmediatamente, dejando el biberón de lado y acomodando a su bebé sobre su pecho para que expulsara los gases, al tiempo que casi corría a la sala. Podría considerarse un bufido lo que salió de su garganta cuando vio a Brendan saludando a Yuuri con un abrazo y dedicando unos segundos para hablar con Viktoria, sintiendo como una traición que la nena no se quejara, sino todo lo contrario.

—Brendan…

—Víktor, buenas tardes —el médico logró verse lo más amable posible, con una sonrisa perfecta.

—¿Quieres pasar, Brendan? Estábamos a punto de comer —invitó Yuuri, y Víktor tuvo que guardar su reclamo para después.

—Gracias, pero solo venía a revisarte y aplicar unas vacunas a las niñas. Preferiría que con las bajas temperaturas salieran lo menos posible.

—¿Puedes aplicar vacunas fuera del hospital?

—No te preocupes, Víktor. Te enseñaré los frascos y las recetas para que no tengas de que preocuparte —contestó el médico a Víktor, quien tuvo que aceptar todo ante la mirada confusa de Yuuri. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? —Entonces…

—Podemos ir a la habitación para que sea más cómodo —sugirió Yuuri, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Víktor se internó en ella, pues quería estar presente para lo que sea que pasara.

Brendan no tuvo más que reprimir una risa y seguir al lugar que le indicaba Yuuri. Tampoco le agradaba demasiado la idea de estar en el mismo lugar en el que Víktor y Yuuri compartían, no solo sus noches, sino también su vida. Pero siempre se iba a repetir que el profesionalismo era más importante, aunque para esos momentos, el japonés fuera más un amigo que su paciente.

Cuando entró a la habitación matrimonial, se encontró con Víktor sentado cerca de la cama, como si desde ese lugar pudiera vigilar todo lo que Brendan hacía. Decidió no darle importancia, ni más motivos para hacerlo hervir de celos, así que decidió proceder con tranquilidad.

—Yuuri, recuéstate en la cama y descubre tu abdomen, por favor. Solo quiero verificar que la cicatriz haya cerrado correctamente —el pelinegro hizo tal como le indicaron, ajeno a la mirada penetrante de su esposo. Sintió su piel erizarse al tener contacto con lo fresco que estaba el ambiente, lo cual hacía un curioso contraste con la mano cálida que lo palpó —Se ve muy bien. ¿Has sentido alguna molestia?

—No. Solo me dolía si me movía muy brusco. Pero desde hace un par de días que ya no siento casi nada.

—Muy bien. Se supone que ya pasó el tiempo obligatorio de descanso, pero no vamos a arriesgarnos. Tómate una semana más de los cuidados que estabas llevando y estoy seguro de que podrás volver a todas tus actividades normales.

—¿Todas?

—¡Víktor! —Yuuri enrojeció ante el tono pícaro con el que su esposo había soltado la pregunta.

—Sí, todas. Poco a poco y cuidando siempre de no hacer un esfuerzo mayor —Brendan pareció no inmutarse, aunque sabía que Víktor tenía toda la intención de ofuscarlo —Yuuri, me pareció notar que sigues tratando de amamantar a las niñas.

—Hago lo que puedo. No sale mucho y… bueno… quería hacerlo por lo menos hasta que cumplieran dos meses.

—No creo que puedas todo ese tiempo. Si fuera solo un bebé, tal vez. Pero no quiero que te lastimes o fuerces —Brendan le tendió una crema que ya había prometido llevar, de esas que mantenían la piel de pecho hidratada —No solo por fuera hay problemas. Puede haber muchas complicaciones si te fuerzas. Sí ya no estás produciendo nada, entonces es suficiente.

—Pero ellas… ¿no necesitan de anticuerpos y cosas así?

—Les diste lo que podías. La fórmula también podrá hacer eso —Brendan acarició su abdomen, mientras volvía a colocar la faja que Yuuri se había puesto para recuperar su figura. Tal vez él solo tenía un poquito de vanidad por el cuerpo que tenía antes de sus niñas —Te prometo que las nuevas investigaciones que haremos tratarán de solucionar esas cosas.

—¿Aún vas a trabajar en el procedimiento? —se interesó Víktor, que se había ocupado con anterioridad de investigar el tratamiento al que Yuuri se había sometido.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que mejorar. La lactancia, por ejemplo —explicó Brendan, mientras le indicaba a Yuuri que podía levantarse y sacaba cuatro frascos de su maletín junto con unos papeles —Algunos interesados propusieron que se buscara la forma de realizar un parto natural.

—¿Un qué? —Yuuri miró casi con terror a su doctor. No podía entender como alguien querría pasar por semejante calvario, si las contracciones ya las había sentido como la muerte.

—Creo que… es parte de querer que esta forma de embarazo sea lo más… ¿normal? Eso es lo que yo entendí, aunque implica cirugías más invasivas y un proceso de recuperación mucho más largo. No estoy del todo seguro, pero aún tenemos que someterlo a estudios y una aprobación.

—¿Qué no eres tú la mente maestra del procedimiento Detroit?

—Claro que sí, Víktor. Pero no podía solo ir y hacer que un hombre se embarace porque yo quiero. Necesito un respaldo, equipo médico con especialidades, financiamiento. Es como… como el patinaje. No puedes llegar solo, necesitarás un entrenador, patrocinadores, equipo —explicó el estadounidense, sin darse cuenta de que estaban entablando una plática sin asesinarse con la mirada.

—¿Tienes patrocinadores?

—Fue solo para el primer proceso. Cuando resultó que era un éxito, el financiamiento llegó solo y con los que se sometían al procedimiento.

—Ya que estamos hablando de eso… ¿Porqué no se había escuchado hablar de él? Algo como eso tuvo que tener gran impacto, noticias, cosas así.

—Bastante oposición tuve cuando presenté mi idea en algunos lugares. Si se lo presentaba al mundo, me arriesgaba a que los inconformes lograran acabar con la iniciativa. Y en ese caso, ni Yukie ni Viktoria estarían aquí.

—Recuerdo que encontré las noticias del procedimiento después de investigar mucho. Estaba en tu currículum y fue bastante complicado localizarte —el japonés recordó la noche en vela que había pasado buscando de página en página, yendo de una dirección a otra hasta que su nombre saltó.

—Y el procedimiento solo aparece como un estudio, aunque ya sea un hecho. Solo así pasaría desapercibido. Claro que… después de que se dieran a conocer los éxitos sobre esto, ya no es del todo un secreto. Las personas se mantienen incrédulas, pero no dudo que llegue el momento en que se den cuenta que es verdad.

—¿Quieres seguir manteniéndolo como un secreto?

—Por ahora preferiría que así fuera. Pero… pero solo hasta que la sociedad sea capaz de entender lo que esto significa. Yo no lo hago con ánimos de desafiar a la naturaleza, como algunos pensaron. Solo quería… complementarla. Ayudar a que el milagro de la vida estuviera más al alcance de todos aquellos que lo merecen y lo quieren —la pareja se dio cuenta de que el doctor tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque su mirada denotara algo como la nostalgia —Tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

—Muchísimo —aseguró Víktor, después de ver a sus bebés como lo que eran, un precioso milagro. Tal vez no habían llegado en las mejores circunstancias, ni la actitud de sus padres fue la mejor, pero no podía negar que, de no ser por Brendan, no habría conocido la felicidad que ahora le embargaba —Que bueno que… que decidiste hacerlo.

—Gracias —el americano le tendió a Víktor las órdenes de vacuna firmadas por el doctor Usmanov, junto con los frascos de la medicina sellados —Es lo que le aplicaré a las niñas. Revísalos para que estés seguro.

Víktor iba a negarse cuando el timbre de la casa sonó una vez más. Comenzaba a ser irritante tener tantas visitas inesperadas en un pequeño rato, sobre todo, si consideraba que su comida se estaba enfriando, pero no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver quién era.

—Está bien —le dijo al médico mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba a Yukie recostada e inquieta sobre la cama —Que la revise Yuuri, ya vuelvo.

—¿Quieres asegurarte de que todo está en orden? —le dijo Brendan a Yuuri cuando el ruso abandonó la habitación.

—Confío en ti. Pero la recibiré de cualquier forma. Perdona a Víktor, él es muy… intenso a veces —se disculpó el japonés con una leve reverencia.

—No te preocupes. Está bien que se preocupe por lo que reciben sus hijas —Brendan sacó cuatro jeringas con aguja de su maletín y notó, con diversión, que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuri —¿No te gustan?

—¿Y a quién le podrían gustar?

—Cierto. ¿Es el recuerdo de la anestesia el día del parto o algo de la infancia?

—De la infancia. Del día que nacieron ellas no puedo recordar otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

—Te entiendo. Ciertamente, es horrible.

—Es espantoso —se quejó Yuuri, abrazando su propio cuerpo.

—Pero creo que la satisfacción después de eso lo vale —Brendan sonrió y Yuuri asintió. Pero no pudo evitar temblar de nuevo cuando tomó un algodón y lo humedeció con un poco de alcohol —¿Puedes quitarle el pantalón a Viktoria? Y mantenla tranquila. Casi estoy seguro de que me odiará después de dos inyecciones seguidas.

—¿Dos qué? —Yuuri no tuvo más que soltar una risita cuando escuchó la expresión atónita al unísono de Víktor y Vladya, quienes se quedaron en el marco de la puerta con la vista clavada en las jeringas que reposaban en la cama.

—Las vacunas que corresponden a su edad —la mirada de Brendan se posó en el general Nikiforov, enterneciéndose discretamente al verlo cargar un par de gigantes peluches, uno de un conejo y el otro de un husky siberiano —General Vladya, buenas tardes.

—Un gusto, doctor Fitzgerald —saludó Vladya, observando con detenimiento al médico y luego a los potenciales aparatos de dolor que estaban a su lado —Perdónenme, los tres, si soy atrevido. Pero son mis sobrinas, así que debo preguntar. ¿No hay otra forma de darles las medicinas que no sea con… eso?

—Lo lamento, pero tendrá que ser así. Es por lo eficaz que resulta la sustancia si se inyecta en el muslo. Les prometo que será rápido y cuidadoso, así que, Víktor, ven aquí para que estés con ellas —el ruso asintió y fue rápidamente al lado de Yuuri, que sostenía a Yukie. La bebé se veía muy feliz en los brazos de su papá y los corazones de sus padres se encogieron un poco —Entonces… ¿Viktoria primero?

—Sí —susurró Yuuri, dejándola en la cama, apenas dándose cuenta de que Vladya entrado a la habitación y ya tenía a Yukie entre sus brazos, entretenida uno de los mechones plateados que se escapaban de la coleta del general.

Una vez que Viktoria estuvo recostada, Brendan procedió a llenar las dos jeringas que necesitaba con el medicamento correspondiendo. Víktor y Yuuri sujetaron cada uno la pequeña mano de la bebé, que seguía igual de risueña. Ambos se tensaron cuando el médico pasó el algodón con alcohol por unas zonas específicas de las dos blancas piernas. Ellos mismos se sintieron desfallecer cuando un grito agudo y de entero dolor salió de los labios de la pequeña peliplata cuando la aguja atravesó su piel.

—Oh por Dios, oh por Dios —Víktor se puso pálido, y apenas Brendan retiró la primera aguja, puso su rostro en el abdomen de la niña, pues solía hacer eso para hacerla reír —Ya, mi amor, tranquila. Solo una más, solo una más.

—Y… aquí vamos —el ruso podía jurar que su corazón se partió al ver a la nena llorar con más fuerza, al grado de que su rostro se tornó rojo cuando procedieron a inyectar su otra pierna. Viktoria se aferró con su mano a los dedos de Yuuri que tenía a su alcance al tiempo que Víktor le decía todas las palabras de amor que le eran posibles. Brendan retiró la aguja y puso de nuevo el algodón donde había quedado un diminuto punto de sangre —Listo, preciosa bebé. Ya se acabó.

—Ven aquí —Víktor tomó inmediatamente a su hija, haciéndose cargo del algodón y acomodándolo sobre su pecho. Viktoria seguía llorando, pero se apaciguó poco a poco en el regazo de su padre —Ya, mi cielo, ya. Ya pasó. ¿Quién te hizo llorar? —un sollozo salió de los labios de la bebé —¿El doctor malo? —balbuceo —Sí, mi amor, es muy malo. ¿Te dolió, pequeñita? —sollozo —Lo sé, hermosa, lo sé. Pero ya pasó —sollozo y un quejido —Sí, mi bebé, papá está aquí. El doctor malo ya se va a ir.

—Víktor... Brendan no es malo —se quejó Yuuri, mientras preparaba a Yukie después de recibirla, aunque también sentía el mismo impulso por levantarse y consolar a su pequeña.

—Sí soy malo, Yuuri. Sé que, si los niños que he inyectado hablaran, dirían que soy el hombre más malvado —Brendan restó importancia a los intentos de Viktor por calmar a Viktoria. De cualquier forma, no era el primero que le decía doctor malo, aunque el hecho de que fuera el esposo de Yuuri quien lo decía tenía un significado diferente —Bueno, vamos con Yukie.

El problema con la pequeña pelinegra fue que, desde que dejó los brazos de su tío y hasta que estuvo en la cama, se encontraba inquieta y tenía un creciente puchero en sus labios.

—Que bebé tan inquieta —le dijo Brendan a la pequeña cuando estuvo frente a ella con el medicamento listo —Vamos a hacerlo rápido, nena.

Y así como lo dijo, fue. Contrario a su hermana, Yukie, en medio de su propio ajetreo, solo dejó salir una mueca de desagrado cuando la primera aguja se insertó, y terminando por gritar un poco en la segunda inyección.

—No, no, no. Yo me encargo. Tú la tienes todo el tiempo —Vladya se ocupó de recibir a su pequeña antes de que Yuuri la tomara. No hacía falta un gran consuelo con ella, salvo porque era imborrable de su rostro la mueca de disgusto.

El general la acunó entre sus brazos y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación mientras le daba unos castos besos en su cabeza. Víktor lo miró con extrañeza un momento, casi jurando que le habían cambiado a su hermano. No había forma, por lo menos no lógica, de pensar que el mismo hombre que lo había despreciado cuando eran solo niños, y que casi lo odió cuando supo de su matrimonio, se viera tan tierno y amoroso con el par de bebés, como si fuera un enorme oso de felpa. No el soldado reacio y el estricto general en el ejército, sino el tío que más amor tenía que dar, el que más devoto era a sus sobrinas.

—Eso es todo —dijo Brendan, empezando a guardar sus instrumentos y sonriendo al ver a los rusos tan enfocados en las bebés, por lo que decidió no interrumpir y hablar con Yuuri —Ambas necesitarán que cada mes se le apliquen sus vacunas, así que menciónalo al doctor Usmanov cuando vayan a los controles. Él tiene instrucciones de asegurarse de que Viktoria no tenga algún problema respiratorio que derive de sus días en la incubadora.

—Yo la he revisado y siempre despierto en la noche. Respira con normalidad —aseguró Yuuri, recibiendo una sonrisa de su doctor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto, Yuuri, veo que tienen las cunas de las niñas dentro de su habitación. ¿Has probado a dormir con ellas?

—No… solo las acercamos lo más posible a la cama.

—Creo que sería adecuado que probaran dormir unas noches con ellas. Tal vez solo con una para que no haya algún peligro. Pero creo que a los cuatro les va a servir —Brendan sonrió cuando terminó de guardar todo —No dejen de asistir a los controles de ambas y respeta los tiempos que te dije. El doctor Usmanov tiene el conocimiento completo de lo que necesitas.

—¿Pero no haces tú todo eso? —preguntó Víktor, sin dejar de mecer a su bebé.

—Regreso a Detroit mañana —Yuuri se quedó algo estático, y aunque Víktor celebró internamente, solo un poco, no estaba del todo seguro que fuera posible que alguien le diera mejor atención y dedicación a sus hijos y esposo que el americano —Tengo pacientes es Estados Unidos y en el hospital ya se requiere mi presencia.

—Pero… yo…

—Tranquilo, Yuuri. Los tres están muy bien y ya han empezado a crear una vida regular. Estarán en perfectas condiciones, y sabes que, ante cualquier situación, en el hospital te darán la atención, y yo haré lo que pueda para ayudarte.

—Espero que sí. Confío plenamente en ti.

—Además, no creo que tengan otro bebé pronto, ¿verdad?

—Practicaremos, eso seguro —soltó Víktor, enrojeciendo a todos en esa habitación, que era justo lo que pretendía.

—Bueno… estaré complacido de atenderte de nuevo si fuera el caso. Pero, por favor, esperan por lo menos uno o dos años. No quiero pensar que los bebés Nikiforov-Katsuki serán todos igual de impacientes.

Víktor si rió, pues estaba seguro de que esa impaciencia provenía de Yuuri. El matrimonio acompañó al doctor a la salida del cuarto, deseándole ambos la mejor de las suertes y prometiendo que estarían en contacto, el ruso haciendo un esfuerzo por no poner una mala cara cuando su esposo y Brendan se abrazaron con fuerza. No era completo alivio lo que sentía cuando cerró la puerta y dejó de ver al médico, porque sabía, muy a su pesar, que su familia estaría siempre segura con él. Pero seguía sin poder tolerar el obvio sentimiento de Brendan hacia Yuuri, y aunque el japonés no lo notara, no por eso significaba que no debía darle importancia.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Yuuri al ver serio a su esposo.

—Nada, amor. Me sigue dando escalofríos que hayan hecho llorar a mis niñas —se justificó para no dar explicaciones —¡Tengo hambre!

—Tengo que calentar la comida de nuevo. ¿Te quedarás a comer con nosotros, Vlad? —inquirió el pelinegro cuando volvieron a la habitación, enternecido de ver a Nikiforov acomodando a Yukie en su cuna cuando esta se quedó dormida.

—No puedo, lo siento. Hay alguien que me espera en casa y no me gusta dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

—¿Quién? ¿La niña que siempre está contigo? —quiso saber Víktor, acomodando a una durmiente Viktoria al lado de su hermana en la misma amplia cuna.

—Sí, ella. Es de Gregori y… le prometí cuidarla hasta que volviera —explicó el general, saliendo del cuarto seguido de su hermano y hermano político para buscar los gigantescos peluches que había traído.

—¿No tiene más familia?

—No es algo que me guste contar, pero no. Está sola, solo tenía a su madre y a Gregori, pero ahora no los tiene a ninguno de los dos.

—Oh… —Yuuri se sintió decaído de un momento a otro, pues no podía imaginar a una pequeña sola a tan temprana edad. Por un momento, se imaginó que sería de sus hijas si Víktor y él les faltaran. Aunque sabía que no estarían solas, no concebía la idea de que se quedaran sin las personas que más las amaban —Vladya… si podemos hacer algo por ella, creo que… deberías decirnos.

—Claro que sí. Lo que sea —apoyó Víktor, contagiado del sentimiento de Yuuri —Puedes traerla aquí para que esté con Yukie y Viktoria. Tal vez no puedan jugar, pero… pero no estaría sola.

—Lo voy a pensar. Cuando hablé con Gregori de nuevo, le preguntaré si está de acuerdo.

—Sí, no lo dudes. Entonces, ¿no te quedas?

—¿Para seguir sintiendo como Víktor está a punto de comerme a mí y no a la comida? No, gracias. Solo venía a dejar esos peluches que encontré en una tienda, ya debo irme.

—Por favor, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda con ella. Quizás podemos darle un momento de alegría.

—Sí, lo haré. Nos vemos, cuiden a mis sobrinas. Yuuri… cuida a Víktor.

El matrimonio rió por el comentario. Momentos después, Vladya salió de la cocina y Víktor no pudo evitar ver con una mirada suplicante a Yuuri, rogando que ambos se pusieran a comer, pues ya se sentía mareado a falta de comida.

—¡Yuuuuri! ¡Yuuuuri! Ya no quiero más visitas —lloriqueó en el hombro de su esposo mientras lo veía calentar por segunda vez los alimentos.

—Vamos, Vitya. Es lindo recibir visitas. Si no fuera por las niñas, estaríamos muy solos aquí todo el día.

—Pues sí, pero… pero por un día está bien —suspiró, tomando los platos que Yuuri le tendió para que llevara a la mesa —Si llega una sola persona más a interrumpir te juro que…

—¡Anciano! ¡Katsudon! —Víktor casi se va de bruces al suelo con todo y platos al escuchar la voz de Yurio acercándose desde la sala de estar. Siempre se le olvidaba que su joven compatriota tenía unas llaves para que cuidara a las niñas siempre que pudiera y que los padres estuvieran agotados.

—¿Decías? —Yuuri miró burlón a su esposo, quien se había resignado y optó por ignorar a Yurio y empezar a comer.

—Hola —Yuri entró de un curioso buen humor a la cocina, sentándose frente a Víktor y recibiendo, para su gusto, un plato de la comida de Yuuri —¿Y las mocosas?

—Dormidas. Brendan vino a vacunarlas y les dolió mucho. Lloraron todo el tiempo —contó Víktor, exagerando para molestar al rubio.

—¿Eh? ¿Y dejaste que les hicieran eso? —reclamó el rubio.

—Era por salud.

—Yo no voy a dejar que le hagan eso a mis hijos.

—¿Quieres hijos, Yurio? —se sorprendió el japonés, con una mueca de satisfacción al comer después de las interrupciones.

—Bueno… quizás. ¿Porqué? ¿No puedo?

—Claro que sí. Es que no sé como serías como padre —comentó Víktor, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de Yurio —Pero está bien. ¿Ya saben la fecha de la boda? ¿Algún preparativo?

—No y no. Beka y yo decidimos esperar a que mi abuelo se encuentre mejor. Pero… ¿A finales de año? ¿El próximo año? No sé…

—Podríamos ver algunos lugares, tal vez pensar en a quienes quieres invitar, padrinos…

—¿Están esperando a que se los pregunte? —replicó el chico con mala cara.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué nos preguntes qué? —Víktor no pudo disimular su sorpresa y emoción, pero no iba a decir que sí, ni dejar que Yuuri lo hiciera, hasta que Yurio lo pidiera con todas sus letras.

—Entonces tú no. Solo el katsudon —terció el rubio, buscando el apoyo del esposo de su compatriota.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? —Yurio tuvo ganas de patearlo al ver la sonrisa irónica del japonés.

—Ok. Entonces no. Se los diré a las cerditas —sentenció, llevándose una enorme cucharada de sopa a la boca.

—Legalmente, no pueden más que entregarte los anillos para que se vea bonito…

—¡Ya cállate, Víktor! ¿Quieren ser los jodidos padrinos de anillos o no?

—¡Ya suena como Otabek! —gritó Víktor en medio de una carcajada, y a pesar de que una cuchara salió volando en su dirección, la esquivó y siguió riendo.

—Va a morir hoy —Yurio se levantó de la mesa con claras intenciones de ir a por Víktor, pero Yuuri fue más rápido y lo tomó por los hombros, fulminando a su esposo con la mirada para que se callara, aunque él mismo estaba luchando para no reírse.

—Yo sí quiero, Yuri. De verdad, me encantaría.

—¿Tú si estás hablando en serio? —si la mirada de Yuri pudiera matar, ya sería responsable de un homicidio y una tentativa —Sí vas a hacer lo mismo que Víktor te juro que… que escondo a tus bebés.

—Estás perdiendo el toque en tus amenazas, Yuri.

—Entonces no reclames cuando un día despiertes y no encuentres a cerdita uno y dos en sus cunas.

—Vamos, Yuri, si quieres que te adoptemos solo tienes que decirlo. Estoy seguro de que tu abuelo estaría muy feliz —Víktor se acercó, pero recibió un manotazo por parte de ambos —¿Qué?

—Si no fuera porque… porque tú vas a llevar a Yukie y a Viktoria… no te invitaba.

—¿Entonces me desprecias?

—No…

—¿Te agrado?

—No…

—¿Lo que querías decir era que querías que fuera tu padrino a base de amenazas?

—Algo así… —Yurio escondió su mirada debajo de los mechones rubios, pero, aun así, su sonrojo era un poco evidente. Yuuri tuvo que comunicarse con Víktor solo por miradas para hacerle entender que ya no debía molestarlo.

—Yuri… ya entendimos, los dos —le aseguró el japonés, retirando con su mano las hebras doradas que cubrían su rostro —Y claro que nos gustaría.

—¿De verdad? Yo… bueno… Beka dijo que debíamos pedirlo juntos… pero en verdad odio las formalidades. Además, Víktor tampoco lo hizo.

—Tampoco me gustan. Pero sí, claro que lo haremos —Víktor le ofreció la mano en señal de paz, y Yurio resopló antes de dársela —Pero Otabek si tendrá que venir a pedirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sigues siendo nuestro pequeño, así que dile que espero que venga aquí a pedir tu mano.

La siguiente media hora, otra ola de reclamos, insultos y uno que otro golpe circularon entre los tres. Yurio estuvo a punto de dejar a Yukie y a Viktoria huérfanas de padre ruso en más de una ocasión, bajo la mirada resignada de Yuuri, que solo esperaba que al final del día tuviera la mitad de su esposo servible.

La rencilla paró hasta que un débil sollozo y unos balbuceos se dejaron oír desde la habitación del matrimonio, y Yuri no dudo en tomar los biberones que ya se habían preparado e ir por las niñas. Se quedó toda la tarde, combinando sus últimas tareas de la universidad con el cuidado de la bebé que tuviera a bien quedarse despierta mientras Yuuri dormía y Víktor revisaba algunas coreografías.

Por lo menos, pensó, no habría más interrupciones ni visitas en el día, porque cada una había sido especialmente extraña, y sus bebés habían terminado llorando en todas. Era un alivio que la noche se presentara tranquila. O casi…

" _¡Vitya! Llevó mil horas llamándote."_

—Lo siento, Yakov. Yurio dejó inservible mi celular hace un rato. ¿Qué sucede?

" _Voy a v tu casa con Lilia en este instante, tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos."_

—Yakov… —el tono con el que lo dijo fue casi un reproche, al que el entrenador ruso respondió con un gruñido.

" _Te dije que no te iba a dejar retirarte nada más porque sí. Además, no he visto a mis futuras aprendices en varios días. Tienen que saber que, si son hijas tuyas y de Katsuki, me aseguraré de que también sean las mejores."_

 **¡Hola! Ya sé que he tenido esta historia muy abandonada, pero lo cierto es que me estoy concentrando más en avanzar la otra. Pero como ya soy libre de clases un mes, trataré de adelantar los dos y el fic del otro fandom lo mas que pueda.**

 **¿Quién diría que estas hermosas bebés darían tantos problemas después? Yo digo que de ángeles pasaron a ser los peores diablos… pero siempre sucede así cuando crecemos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la entrega de hoy. Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, siempre me hacen el día. ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Maryteresaichimo: ¡Hola! Perdón la ausencia. Si, voy a abarcar todos los embarazos, por eso hice esta historia, para que la otra no tuviera relleno innecesario, pero claro que en la que más ahondaré es en la de ellas porque es el primero y son nuestras protagonistas, pero prometo que no lo haré tedioso. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Un saludo enorme!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Jejeje. Leí tu respuesta y me dio risa al principio porque ya sabes la maldad que planeo para ver a mi Vitya embarazado. Sabes que amas a Laryssa, no lo niegues. Solo que le gusta proteger lo que, en teoría, es medio suyo. ¡Un abrazo koaloso! Te quiero.**


	10. La primera vez que nos vimos

**Capítulo 10: La primera vez que nos vimos**

—Viktor… dime qué no lo hiciste. Por favor, dime qué no compraste eso —no estaba seguro, pero creía que su rostro no podía estar más rojo y acalorado.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, querido Yuuri —Víktor se paseó frente a su esposo, luciendo su nueva compra, que provocó en el japonés balancearse entre gritar de horror o sucumbir a una carcajada —Los pediatras recomiendan esto cuando la madre no puede alimentar a su bebé.

—¿Qué no para eso están los biberones?

—Es para qué los bebes sientan el proceso natural.

—Mis bebés vivieron el proceso natural.

—¿Y no podemos hacer que lo terminen?

—Víktor, no. No con eso.

El ruso hizo un puchero semejante al que sus pequeñas hacían cuando algo no les agradaba, pero contrario a lo que pasaba con ellas, Yuuri no iba a ceder. Pero claro que el japonés tenía razón, porque lo que traía Viktor puesto no era ni siquiera agradable y ya estaba dudando de a cualquiera de sus hijas le gustara.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —Yuuri hizo una mueca de renuencia y al ruso solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo con fuerza y zarandearlo hasta que la creciente diversión o hartazgo ganaran en el japonés —¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

—¡Viktor! ¡Es horrible! —Yuuri lo tomó de los hombros, riendo en una mezcla de vergüenza por lo que su esposo seguía usando y diversión por lo muy en serio que se lo estaba tomando —¡Ninguna de las dos lo va a querer!

—¡Déjame intentar!

—No, Viktor. Solo mira… eso. Ni siquiera parecen reales —tuvo una leve tentación de querer tocar el objeto, pero solo de verlo se azoraba.

—¿Y tú que sabes de esto? —Viktor terminó por picar él mismo los senos postizos, con los que planeaba alimentar a sus hijas como si estuvieran amamantando de un seno femenino, mismo que había adquirido desde una página de Internet que aseguraba especializarse en objetos de maternidad, provocando una risa nerviosa en Yuuri.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que no se ven auténticas.

El recién estrenado papá, que además era un comprador compulsivo, había caído bajo la buena publicidad y adquirió toda una gama de productos que yacían en cajas recién entregadas y que esperaban ser aprobadas por su esposo. Viktor estaba seguro de no haber comprado nada demasiado extravagante, salvo por lo que ya llevaba puesto. Su mente le dijo que Yuuri entendería que era primerizo y que le emocionaba todo aquello que pudiera servir para sus pequeñas. Sin embargo, apenas se esperó la reacción de completo desprecio que el japonés tuvo para el sustituto del pecho materno. A Viktor no le parecían una abominación y esperaba que a sus hijas tampoco les pareciera así.

—Voy a decir que es cuestionable tu conocimiento, mi amor —Viktor trató de acercarse a Yuuri con cierto aire de coquetería, pero este huyó al otro lado de la barra —¡Yuuri!

—No. Primero te deshaces de eso y después vienes a buscarme.

—¿Qué no eres tú el que dice que no haga malas inversiones? —la ceja del japonés se arqueó por la confusión —Bueno… ya pagué esto. Sería un desperdicio que las niñas no lo probaran.

—Mis hijas no van a tomar su leche de eso.

—Yuuri, esto también puede servir.

—Lo que sirve es la docena de biberones que tenemos para cada una.

—Muchos hombres usan esto para ayudar a sus parejas. Por favor —Yuuri suspiró y mordió un poco sus labios, esforzándose por resistir la carcajada que llevaba un buen rato queriendo salir —Que ellas decidan.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Simplemente pensé que podía ser de ayuda, un poco —el japonés podía jurar que el corazón se le oprimió al ver lo ojos brillantes de su esposo, brillando en una súplica —Es que… a veces pienso que no ayudo mucho y que eres tú el que hace más por ellas.

—Eso no es cierto —espetó el pelinegro inmediatamente, regresando al lado de su ruso. Acunó la mejilla de Viktor en la palma de su mano, y el ruso tardó nada en acariciarla y cerrar los ojos ante el suave contacto de la piel de Viktor —Tú siempre estás cuidando de ellas. Y las consientes y consentirás, aunque yo te diga que no.

—Quiero hacer más que eso. ¡Tú las llevaste los casi nueve meses! Y yo me quedé observando.

—Claro que no. Estuviste ahí para todo lo que te pedía e incluso cuando no estaba de humor.

—Tampoco es que fueras muy exigente. Sigo creyendo que te reprimías.

—Sólo un poco —Yuuri terminó por soltar una risita y dejar un beso en la frente de Viktor —No vamos a llegar a ningún lado, ¿verdad?

—No si sigues siendo tan necio —refutó, dándole un rápido beso en los labios —¿Dejas que las niñas decidan? Quizás si les gusta. Aunque no quiero que pienses en ningún momento que quiero reemplazarte. Solo quiero ayudarte.

—Lo sé, mi amor —un quejido se escuchó a través de uno de los parlantes para niños que estaban repartidos por toda la casa y que se conectaban al que estaba en cada una de las cunas de las bebés, todo a petición de Viktor —¿Escuchaste? Creo que ya hay una voluntaria.

—¿De verdad?

—De cualquier forma, no tenías que pedirme permiso —un nuevo beso fue dado, un poco más apasionado y agradecido, antes de que Viktor tomara de la mano a su esposo y corrieran juntos a su habitación.

Viktoria era la pequeña que estaba despierta, moviendo sus piernas regordetas tanto como su creciente fuerza le permitía. Un puchero se asomaba a sus labios, pero fue suplantado por un sollozo en cuanto vio los rostros de sus padres. Yuuri fue quien se ocupó de sacarla de la cuna, en tanto que Viktor llenaba su artefacto con la comida ya preparada por su esposo. Para sorpresa del japonés, su bebé lloró más cuando él la sostuvo, y casi podía asegurar que la pequeña gimoteaba en dirección de Viktor.

"Pequeña consentida, ¿lo prefieres a él?", pensó, dando por sentado lo obvio. Pero era lógico que la pequeña que más reflejaba la sangre rusa prefiriera el regazo de Viktor, pues fue ahí donde estuvo la mayor parte de su estadía en el hospital, y claro que iba a reconocer más esos brazos. No le molestaba, pero le dejaba una especie de desazón que así fuera. En su interior, pensaba que era una especie de karma por haber ignorado su existencia, siendo que estaba dentro de él.

—¡Listo! —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuuri cuando vio a Viktor con todo listo. En silencio, le pidió a Viktoria que no fuera demasiado cruel con su padre.

—Por lo menos los limpiaste, ¿verdad? —inquirió, mientras pasaba a los brazos de Viktor a su pequeña.

—Claro que sí. Tampoco soy tan descuidado.

El ruso fue a sentarse a la cama, bajo la atenta y sarcástica mirada de Yuuri. Estaba seguro de que el ruso había visto uno que otro video tutorial, pues parecía que había aprendido lo suficiente para acomodar él solo a la pequeña. Estaba seguro de que Viktor había susurrado un "Ayúdame" a la niña. Pero no iba a negar que se estaba esperando lo que pasó.

Nikiforov, que enrojeció de repente al darse cuenta de la peculiar escena que estaba protagonizando, acercó el pezón artificial del seno de plástico a la boca de su pequeña. No iba a decir que Viktoria no le dio la oportunidad. La bebé si sujetó eso que su papá había comprado para su alimentación, incluso lo aprisionó entre sus labios, pero ni siquiera tomó una gota de leche. El gesto de completo desagrado, el llanto inmediato y la posterior escandalosa risa de Yuuri lo regresaron a la realidad. Viktoria alejó con sus manitas lo que el ruso había puesto en su boca, su expresión se contrajo en molestia y los espasmos del lloriqueo en su cuerpo fueron suficiente señal para que su padre entendiera que, aunque su intención era la mejor, había sido una pésima idea.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Perdóname, mi amor! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Viktor no tardó ni cinco segundos para desatarse los senos postizos y arrojarlos a la cama, para después ponerse de pie y llevar la cabeza de Viktoria a la altura de su pecho, mientras sus grandes manos le sostenían la nuca y la espalda baja. Unos arrullos constantes y algo desesperados se dejaron oír, en tanto que los sollozos se convertían en gimoteos desacompasados —Tranquila, mi niña. Ya se fue, te prometo que no lo usaré de nuevo.

Apenas cruzaron una mirada, Viktor dejó claro que Yuuri había ganado, y lejos de estar fastidiado, lo estaba tomando como una lección. El japonés se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario y salió unos segundos de la habitación, solo para volver con un biberón con leche tibia y listo para ser consumido.

Viktor lo tomó con una expresión algo dolida, pero que Yuuri le conocía como fingida. Volvió a acomodar a la pequeña en sus brazos y le puso el chupón en la boca, a lo que Viktoria no tardó ni un segundo en tomarlo y comenzar a beber de él, en tanto que sus pequeños ojos dejaban soltar las últimas lágrimas.

—Nunca le digas que intenté esto con ella —pidió Viktor, mientras recorría la habitación, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera en brinquitos que eran un arrullo para su hija. Además, fue a darle un rápido vistazo a Yukie, que seguía completamente dormida y ajena al pequeño melodrama que había armado su familia —Vamos a fingir que eso no pasó.

—Trabajaré toda mi vida en olvidar tu imagen con… —el rostro de Yuuri enrojeció antes de decir cualquier palabra, aun más cuando su esposo lo miró con un poco de burla —… con eso.

—¿Qué es eso, mi vida?

—Eso. Suficiente, Nikiforov.

—¿Por eso te refieres a los pechos?

—¡Viktor! ¡No digas eso en frente de las niñas!

—No tienen idea de que estamos hablando, Yuuri. Y es mejor así, porque al parecer, acabo de descubrir que "eso" te pone nervioso.

—No me pone nervioso —se defendió, mientras simulaba guardar ropa de las bebés en uno de los cajones destinados a ello.

—Entonces… ¿te sonrojas solo porque sí? ¿Quieres que me los ponga de nuevo?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? Quizás a Viktoria no, pero a ti sí.

—¡No me gustan los pechos de mujer, Viktor! ¡Tengo suficiente con los tuyos!

—¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?

Una fuerte risotada estalló de los labios de Viktor, en tanto que el color rojo en el rostro de Yuuri compitió con el de un tomate apenas vieron la figura alta de Yurio asomarse al cuarto, claramente sorprendido y hasta asqueado.

—De senos, creo —un tic asaltó el ojo de rubio, que casi no podía creer la naturalidad de Viktor en contraste con lo avergonzado de Yuuri.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas! —el japonés cubrió la boa de su esposo antes de que dijera algo. Seguido de eso, se dirigió al joven ruso, que seguía debatiéndose entre las ganas de salir asqueado de ahí o preguntar por la extraña cosa que había en una orilla de la cama —Yurio, ¿ya comiste? ¿Quieres algo?

—Sí, pero… yo lo hago —Yuri optó por no decir nada acerca del objeto que estaba ahí. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no estaba seguro de que quisiera que se les contestaran.

Cuando se vieron solos, el japonés tuvo el reflejo de darle una leve palmada en la nuca a su esposo, en reprimenda por dejarlo en una situación tan embarazosa. Cuando Viktor le increpó, diciéndole que no era su culpa que Yuri hubiera aparecido de la nada. El pelinegro pensó que debía ponerle un cascabel a la puerta o algo que hiciera ruido, porque no era la primera vez que Yurio llegaba de improviso en medio de una situación no tan agradable, y algo le decía que no sería la última. Salió de la habitación para ayudar al rubio, no sin antes pedirle a Viktor que se deshiciera como sea del horrible par que seguía sobre su cama.

—Que bueno que no oíste a tu padre decir que prefiere mis pechos —le dijo a Viktoria, que ya había soltado el biberón y estaba esperando a que su padre le diera palmaditas para eliminar el ruidoso aire que se alojaba en su interior.

Cuando estuvo en la sala, y una vez que dejó a Viktoria recostada en su portabebé, entretenida con un móvil de pequeños animales, se percató de que Yuri comía con avidez un sándwich mientras le enseñaba una especie de catálogo de ropa.

—… y Otabek ya sabe que es lo que quiere usar, pero yo no tengo la menor idea. Y si le digo a Lilia no me va a dejar escoger lo que más me guste, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué están viendo? —Viktor abrazó a Yuuri a la altura de sus hombros, y este se abstuvo de quejarse al sentir un ligero beso en su sien.

—Yuri está buscando su traje para la ceremonia —contestó el japonés, quien seguía sin asimilar por completo que el pequeño se iba a casar en casi un año.

—¿No es un poco apresurado? Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

—¡Tú tienes mucho tiempo! Ninguno de los dos compite, pero yo sí —el rubio chasqueó la lengua, enfadado y nuevamente decepcionado de la abrupta decisión de ambos en dejar la pista —No tendré tiempo con las Olimpiadas, el Mundial y el Grand Prix. ¿A qué hora se supone que haga todo eso?

—Claro que no tengo el tiempo. Llevaré a muchos niños a competencias Novel y Junior —respondió con orgullo —Además, nadie dijo que Yuuri no va a regresar. Él dijo que tal vez compita de nuevo.

—No, yo dije que me gustaría cerrar formalmente mi carrera. Pero no puedo dejar a las niñas y mi condición física aún no es buena.

—No voy a discutir eso de nuevo —sentenció Viktor, y Yuuri lo agradeció, porque los argumentos del ruso eran bastante válidos y le hacían querer hacer sus últimas apariciones en el hielo —Volviendo a tu boda.

—No sé que carajos ponerme —resopló el chico, atacando el último bocado de su improvisado almuerzo.

—¿Y si vamos a la tienda donde escogimos los nuestros? —sugirió el mayor, cerrando la revista que ambos Yuris estaban viendo.

—No todos nadamos en dinero, anciano. Te recuerdo que mi abuelo ha estado en el hospital.

Una mirada cómplice corrió entre los esposos, pues habían jurado que mantendrían en secreto que ellos también aportaban a las cuentas médicas del señor Nikolai, bajo riesgo de hacer enojar a Yuri por eso, no porque no le gustara o le incomodara, sino porque sentiría que aun no tenía la capacidad de ser responsable de su abuelo, aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

—Dije que vamos, no que tú lo vas a pagar —soltó Viktor, y a Yuuri le provocó una gran ternura ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No te pediría eso!

—No estaba pidiéndote permiso.

—Eso no te corresponde.

—Entonces tómalo como un regalo de bodas adelantado —Yurio torció el gesto, buscando la manera en contradecir a Viktor. Aunque, en el fondo, si quería recibir ese presente, no tanto por el objeto en sí, sino porque tenerlo de las manos de ese matrimonio lo haría especial de alguna manera.

—Ya veremos —se fijó en la hora de su reloj y suspiró, cansino —Tengo que irme, cerdo y anciano. Mañana hay exámenes.

—¿Y es un examen de gatos? —preguntaron ambos, riéndose de la expresión de fastidio que dibujaron en el rubio.

—Ese ya lo hice. Y tuve un sobresaliente, por cierto. Par de idiotas.

Yurio regresó todo lo que había sacado a la mochila, ignorando por completo las miradas burlonas que el matrimonio tenía sobre él. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la sala, para darle un suave pellizco en las mejillas a Viktoria, quien siempre reservaba sus más divertidas sonrisas para su tío Yurio. Discretamente, el menor de los rusos dejó en las manos de la pequeña un diminuto peluche de un gatito blanco. Le tocó la nariz y se fue a la recámara del matrimonio a buscar a Yukie. Segundos después, justo cuando Yuuri pensó que Yuri no tuvo porque haber entrado a la habitación si no se habían deshecho de la evidencia.

—¿Qué carajos es esto? ¡Son unos asquerosos y pervertidos! ¡Qué asco! —Viktor tuvo que correr hasta donde estaba su compatriota, solo para verlo correr hacia la salida de la casa con los ojos tapados y sonoras arcadas —Por lo menos que una de ellas no esté en la misma habitación, joder.

La puerta se azotó, y a pesar de que Yuuri se quedó avergonzado y rojo a mitad de la sala, por algo que él no había hecho ni dicho, Víktor estalló en la más sincera carcajada que le nació en todo el día; y aunque trató de hacer que a Yuuri se le pasara el sonrojo, solo recibió una mirada que podría matarlo si quisiera y la promesa de abstinencia obligada hasta que él lo decidiera.

Por supuesto, el enojo nunca duraba más allá de la primera caricia, terminando ambos en el cuarto de visitas, el sofá o el piso del recibidor, la encimera en la cocina o hasta en la tapa del pianoforte, porque sus pequeñas no tenían que escuchar como sus papás practicaban hacer hermanitos.

Quizás si hubiera pasado que la condescendencia de Yuuri hiciera acto de presencia por la noche, sin que su inocente molestia afectara sus muestras de cariño, sino fuera porque los usuales olvidos de Viktor hicieron que su adquisición despreciada por quienes la vieron se quedara relegada sobre la cama del matrimonio.

Un par de horas después, cuando la noche ya comenzaba a hacerse presente y Viktor había regresado de hacer las compras de provisiones para la semana, la pareja estaba acomodada en su sala, con Viktoria estando despierta en los brazos de su padre ruso, quien jugaba con sus manos y pies para hacer pequeños ejercicios que habían sido recomendados por el doctor Usmanov; a su lado, divertido por las tiernas sonrisas de su hija, Yuuri practicaba con su recién adquirida manía. Había encontrado en algún puesto de revistas una que se especializaba en el tejido de prendas para bebés. No sabría decir porqué, pero la compró sin más junto a una buena provisión de estambres, y después de que había terminado con sus quehaceres diarios, se dio a la tarea de hacer cuanto pudiera. Dos semanas después, ya tenía unos pequeños zapatos, un gorro y ese día estaba completando la creación de una manta, misma que Viktor ya estaba reclamando para él. Y en su cuna, durmiendo su larga siesta, el sueño de Yukie se mantenía imperturbable y vigilado por sus padres.

—Yuuri, mi amor, ¿quieres que caliente la cena? —preguntó Viktor, dejando a su agotada pequeña en una cesta que llevaba a todas partes en la casa, acolchonada con mantas esponjosas.

—Por favor, y creo que deberíamos despertar a Yukie para darle su cena —Viktor asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposo y luego a su bebé.

Estaba estirando sus brazos hacia el techo para destensar sus músculos y luego dirigirse a la cocina, cuando el agudo tintineo del timbre del departamento resonó en la sala. Aunque Yuuri hizo ademán de levantarse, el ruso fue el primero en ir a atender al llamado.

—¡Vladya! —Viktor estuvo a punto de abrazar a su hermano para darle la bienvenida, pero se detuvo al instante. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que se diera cuenta de que una niña de cabello azul estaba en los brazos del general y abrazada con fuerza a su cuello.

—¿Quién es? —Yuuri se unió rápidamente a los hermanos, y también se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la pequeña, que tenía oculta su mirada en el hombro del ruso mayor.

—Buenas noches a ambos —saludó Vladya, sin entrar a la casa, acomodando a la niña sobre su cadera. El pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo en un abrigo negro y solo se veían sus pies enfundados en mallas rojas y zapatos blancos —Sé que ustedes me dijeron que podía hacerlo, pero lamento no haber avisado antes.

—Oh… ella es… —Viktor sonrió tanto como sus labios se lo permitían, tanto por la sorpresa de su pequeña visitante.

—Sí, es Katerina, la hija de Gregori —el menos de los Nikiforov creyó percibir un tono especial en la voz de su hermano al pronunciar ese nombre, como si le supiera diferente, quizás más dulce. El general se giró hacia la pequeña para hablarle —Katerina… vamos, tienes que saludar. Ellos son los papás de las bebés que te dije.

El matrimonio notó que la niña se abrazaba más del cuello de Vladya, así que lo hicieron entrar a la sala. El general no dudó en entrar y llegó hasta el sofá, cerca de donde Viktoria estaba acostada, babeando el peluche que le había regalado su tío Yurio. En silencio, vieron como dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo, que una vez que se vio descubierta del abrazo protector de Nikiforov y de su abrigo, clavó su vista en el juego que mantenía con sus dedos. Los nuevos padres se enternecieron con solo ver sus mejillas pintadas de un suave color rojo, pero no la presionaron.

—Vamos, Katerina. Si quieres conocer a las pequeñas, tienes que hablarles a sus papás y pedirles permiso—la pequeña hizo un puchero quien bien pudo hacer gritar a Viktor de ternura. Sin embargo, solo bastó que Katerina viera de reojo a una bebé haciendo ruiditos para que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por superar su momentánea timidez.

—¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Katerina! —dijo, casi gritó, haciendo una profunda reverencia, que sirvió para ganarse por completo el corazón de Yuuri.

—Hola, mucho gusto —el japonés fue el primero en responder, también con una suave reverencia, misma que a la que la niña sonrió —Me llamó Yuuri.

—Y yo me llamo Viktor. Es un placer, Katerina.

Vladya sonrió satisfecho cuando se hermano se arrodilló frente a la niña para saludarla, y esta le devolvió una sonrisa que comenzaba a verse confiada.

—¿Quería ver a las niñas? —preguntó Yuuri a su cuñado cuando lo tuvo a un lado, ambos observando la breve conversación para presentarse que mantenían Viktor y Katerina.

—Me tuvo con lo mismo todo el día —contó el general, masajeando el puente de su nariz —Quise sacarla a pasear porque pasa todo el día en la Academia y hasta yo tengo que aceptar que es estresante. Fuimos a algunos parques y mientras almorzábamos, no sé como le llegué a comentar que tengo un hermano y que era papá de unas mellizas. Desde ese momento, no me ha dejado en paz y solo ha querido venir a verlas. No pude decirle que no.

—Es muy adorable de tu parte, Vladya —ironizó Yuuri, causándole un suspiro al general —Creo que le sentará bien que ambos salgan juntos… por la ausencia de su padre, ¿no? Tiene que ser difícil para los dos.

—Katsuki, no me hables desde tu instinto maternal, eso no me va —le contestó, tratando de desviar el tema de lo evidente —En fin, prácticamente me obligó a traerla, pero justo cuando estábamos por llegar empezó a sentirse apenada. Me exigió que la cargara. Creo que tenía miedo de que no la dejarán verlas.

—Así que al final, resultaste ser de esos tíos que presumen —escucharon decir a Viktor, quien ya había tomado de la mano a la pequeña, quien se movía con muchísimo más seguridad, meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro para que su vestido azul estampado de rosas rojas se ondulara. El menor de los hermanos le sonrió cómplice a Katerina y luego levantó la mirada su esposo —Yuuri, mi amor, quieren preguntarte algo.

Yuuri también se arrodilló frente a la niña, quien dejó relucir sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa que a todas luces gritaba una diversión pícara.

—¿Me quieres decir algo, Katerina? —preguntó Yuuri, divertido. Por un momento, se preguntó si sus hijas serían igual de adorables cuando tuvieran la edad de la niña frente a él. Con una sola ojeada a su esposo, se dio cuenta que sí, sus hijas serían ternura, travesura y lindura, más por Viktor que por él, aunque esperaba que tuvieran la necedad de los japoneses, pues sabía que eso las llevaría a ser persistentes.

—Sí —la niña parecía no poder contener su risa, y el adulto que la sostenía de la mano no estaba mejor que ella —Dice Viktor que, si me das permiso, te va a pagar con diez besos por cada una de sus hijas.

Katerina explotó de risa cuando el rostro del adulto que la observaba se pintó de completo rojo, y tuvo que levantarse para esconder la cara, pues parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Viktor aumentó la diversión que ya tenía al observar que, aunque Vladya trató de llamar la atención a la niña con una severa mirada, esta lo retó riéndose a más y mejor.

—¿Eso es un sí? —se atrevió a preguntar Viktor, dando un suave toque en el hombro a su esposo.

—Tú no vas a obtener nada de mí —sentenció Yuuri, después de dar un suspiro y darse la vuelta. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la niña —Claro que puedes ir a verla, pero no vuelvas a recurrir a Viktor, yo mando aquí.

—¡Yuuri!

—Si, eso se nota —increpó el general, yendo hacia donde estaba Viktoria y siendo seguido por Katerina.

Apenas prestó atención al débil "Tú y yo nos arreglamos después" que le dirigió su hermano a Yuuri, y se avocó por completo en, estaba seguro, la sobrina más preciosa del mundo, sin contar a Yukie, porque ella era igual de hermosa. Solo en lo profundo de su ser iba a admitir que se emocionó mucho cuando Katerina se asomó al portabebé para ver a la niña.

—Está muy bonita —le comentó la joven Koslova —¿Cómo se llama?

—Viktoria, nació hace dos meses —le indicó Vladya, pasando las manos por debajo del cuerpo de la pequeña para levantarlos en brazos. A un lado de ellos, Viktor y Yuuri tomaron asiento, y aunque iban de la mano, no paraban de murmurar y hasta replicar con el otro. Vladya se sentó en uno de los sofás con la bebé en su regazó, quien ya se había apoderado de uno de los mechones rebeldes en la coleta del militar.

—¡Yo quiero! ¿Puedo cargarla? —la pregunta iba dirigida a los padres de Viktoria, quienes asintieron inmediatamente, sabiendo que había completa seguridad en las manos del general Nikiforov.

Hasta que Katerina estuvo sentada en forma y tranquila, Vladya la dejó sostener en brazos a Viktoria, quien no se quejó ni un poco de la desconocida, sino todo lo contrario. Le regaló de una sonrisa y trató de tocar sus mejillas.

—Ten mucho cuidado, es una bebé muy frágil.

—¿Por qué se ríe mucho? —preguntó la niña a los padres, manteniendo un firme abrazo alrededor del diminuto cuerpo. Se divertía de tocar con su dedo partes de la bebé en donde era muy suave y rellenita, como sus mejillas o estómago esponjoso.

—Porque le agradas. Ambas solo se ríen con las personas que les agradan —explicó Yuuri, orgulloso de sus bebés. Si algo tenía que presumir, es que eran perfectas.

Katerina iba a preguntar por la melliza de la niña que estaba en sus brazos, cuando un lloriqueo se dejó oír por el parlante sobre una repisa el lloriqueo escandaloso de Yukie. Aunque Viktor hizo ademán de pararse para ir por ella, pero Vladya fue más rápido y se dirigió a la cuna de la bebé japonesa, no sin antes pedirles que vigilaran a Katerina, quien le hacía muecas y sonidos graciosos a su protegida momentánea.

Viktor y Yuuri se dedicaron a observar el juego, y aunque no lo dijeron, en ambos nació la misma idea que, aunque bella, tenía que esperar a un futuro. Quizás, solo quizás, la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki estaba hecha para ser más amplia.

Vladya llegó segundos después, murmurando para la pequeña y meciéndola a un extraño ritmo para calmarla. Aunque la niña había dejado de llorar, seguía quejándose y haciendo sudar frío a su tío.

—Quiere su biberón, voy por él —Viktor no tardó casi nada en regresar con el alimento de su hija y tendérselo a su hermano.

A esas alturas, teniendo dos meses de haberse convertido en padre, seguía hinchándose de gusto cada vez que hacía algo bien y Yuuri le sonreía en agradecimiento. Ni su japonés favorito sabía cuanto temía no hacerlo bien, como eran sus hijas el único quiebre a su seguridad. Ellas y el mismo Yuuri.

Mientras le daba de comer, y con el mismo entusiasmo que empleó con Viktoria, presentó a Yukie, y la curiosidad de Katerina al comparar a ambas bebés se avocó en un solo sentido.

—¿De verdad son hermanas?

—Sí, nacieron al mismo tiempo. Yukie es la mayor por unos minutos —le explicó el general, asombrándose por la avidez de su sobrina para consumir su alimento.

—No se parecen mucho.

—Recuerda que te dije que son mitad de Rusia y mitad de Japón. Cada una se parece a uno de esos países.

—Viktoria es rusa —afirmó casi sin pensar Katerina —Se parece a su papá Viktor. ¿Yukie es japonesa? Es igual a su papá Yuuri.

—Eso es muy cierto, es igual de bella que Yuuri —comentó Viktor, avergonzando un tanto a su esposo.

—Yo me parezco a mi papá. Mamá decía que no era ni un poquito como ella —aunque la afirmación de la niña paralizó momentáneamente a Vladya, y dejó en vilo a la pareja de padres, lo siguiente que dijo, aunque fue con total inocencia, removió un tanto los sentimientos de Viktor y Yuuri —¿Se parecen a su mamá?

El silencio asustó un tanto a la niña, y el semblante de todos ahí se tornó tan pálido, que Katerina también se puso seria, temiendo haber dicho algo malo. Por otra parte, Viktor sintió inmediatamente la tensión que se generó en el cuerpo de Yuuri, y aunque buscó su mirada, no la encontró pues la había apartado. Casi juraba que lo había escuchado suspirar con pesadez. No era para menos, y Viktor aun buscaba con desespero como hacerle entender que no había nada en su milagro de vida por lo cual avergonzarse. Si, muchas personas seguirían preguntando por la madre de sus hijas, pero debía aprender a decir con sinceridad y orgullo que no había una mujer en la ecuación de la concepción, sino que era su vientre el que había hecho casi magia, que era igual de fuerte y capaz que una fémina para traer vida al mundo. Eso solo lo hacía brillar más de lo que ya lo hacía, como la brillante estrella en el cielo oscuro de Viktor.

—No hay mamá, Katerina —Yuuri dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo y lo sintió alejarse de su lado. En un momento, lo vio colocarse junto a Katerina, acariciar el cabello de la niña para después hacerlo con Viktoria —Yuuri fue quien llevó a las niñas dentro suyo.

—¿Eh? —la pequeña rusa se conmocionó un tanto. Sus ojos, azules como un mar profundo, se fijaron en la persona del japonés, ladeando un poco su cabeza —¿Cómo?

—Porque Yuuri es especial —respondió sencillamente Viktor, observando a su esposo morderse el labio y acumular un poco de agua en sus ojos —Yuuri es como una mamá, pero en papá.

—¿Eso se puede? Yo no sabía. Mi mamá me dijo hombres son los que ponen la semilla dentro de las mujeres para hacer un bebé.

Los colores se subieron de inmediato al rostro de Vladya, y los otros dos adultos soltaron una risita, lo cual sirvió un poco para relajar lo tenso que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Ignoren eso —casi suplicó Vladya, fingiendo que su atención estaba completamente en sacar el aire acumulado en el estómago de Yukie.

—Vamos a decir que Yuuri también puede recibir una semilla —terció Viktor para Katerina que, aún confundida, asintió.

—¿Estaban en tu pancita? —le preguntó a Yuuri, a quien le fue imposible no sonreír ante la inocencia de la pregunta.

—Sí, aquí adentro las estaba cuidando —respondió, pasando con suavidad su mano a la altura de la cicatriz cada vez menos visible. De alguna forma, añoraba sentir que compartía su existencia y los movimientos de sus pequeñas dentro de él. Era complicado explicarlo, pero cada paso con ellas viviendo de él, era mágico.

—¿Y no te dolió?

—Mucho, pero vale la pena por esas bebés bonitas, ¿no crees?

Katerina asintió inmediatamente, regresando la vista a Viktoria, quien ya comenzaba a dormitarse. Sin embargo, antes de que Viktor decidiera llevársela a dormir, ambos rusos distinguieron un olor particular uno que al que Yuuri, aprovechando la oportunidad, huyó de inmediato.

—Katerina, puedes pasar a Viktoria a los brazos de su papá. ¿Has probado el katsudon? —la niña hizo lo que Yuuri le dijo, atendiendo al guiño que le hizo y a la impresión que le daba las acciones de la bebé que estuvo sosteniendo. Se afianzó de la mano de Yuuri y juntos caminaron a la cocina. Justo cuando escucharon un quejido de Viktor, japonés y rusa rieron, cómplices —Muy bien, Katerina. Ahora ayúdame con esto.

En la sala, los hermanos se observaron con diversión, ya sabiendo cuál era su destino.

—Son tus hijas, Viktor —alegó Vladya, como último recurso.

—No, Vladya. Tú eres el que quería ser el tío responsable. Sus pañales vienen dentro del paquete de "tengo sobrinas".

Vladya suspiró y antes de que huyera, Viktor lo empujó hasta una de las habitaciones que estaban destinadas a ambas para cuando pudieran dormir solas. Hicieron un escándalo exagerado, aunque sus niñas solo reían a cada expresión extraña de los hombres que cubrían sus necesidades.

Una vez que terminaron de eso y se ocuparon de hacer que las niñas durmieran, solo lográndolo con Viktoria, todos se dirigieron a disfrutar del delicioso katsudon que Yuuri había preparado con asistencia de Katerina. La comida fue del todo amena y todos terminaron con el mejor humor posible, como Vladya no se había sentido desde que Gregori había partido. Katerina no desaprovechó la oportunidad de preguntar tanto como se le ocurría, y aunque era demasiado, Viktor y Yuuri repararon en que nunca cuestionó que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, como una pareja amorosa. Eso los dejó con más dudas acerca de la relación que había del general con la niña, su padre y hasta su madre.

Ya era de noche, y Katerina se había quedado dormida en la cama del matrimonio mientras observaba a Viktoria, cuando Vladya decidió que era momento de retirarse. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos, que se volvió a abrazar a su cuello después de dejar un beso en las frentes de sus sobrinas. Se despidió de Yuuri y de Viktor, pero antes de salir de la casa, tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos. El matrimonio se sorprendió de verlo un tanto sonrojado y otro tanto divertido.

—No me hagan volver a tocar nunca uno de sus… artefactos —Yuuri sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva cuando Vladya sacó de una bolsa interior de su saco los senos artificiales de Viktor —No tengo la menor idea de para que lo quieran ni me interesa, pero, por amor de Dios, no hagan esto ni dejen su evidencia en la misma habitación de las niñas.

—¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Tu hermano…!

—Yuuri, no. Yo pensé que tenían sus gustos definidos, pero ya me quedo claro.

Aun riéndose por dejar completamente azorado a su hermano y a Yuuri, y por distinguir un claro "Te odio, Viktor", Vladya salió a la calla. Abrió la camioneta que llevaba y depositó a la niña con cuidado en el asiento trasero. Mientras manejaba hacia la zona militar, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba estar en ese hogar. Acogedor, amoroso, lleno de una calidez que solo había sentido cuando era niño, cuando su familia estaba junta y no dividida por prejuicios. De verdad que detestaba esos pensamientos insulsos y que se hubiera aferrado tanto a él, que lo acorralaron tanto hasta que hizo daño a las personas que más quería. Y lo peor es que no hallaba una manera de remediarlo. Aunque, solo quizás…

—Vladya… —escuchó la voz adormilada de Katerina desde el fondo de la camioneta —¿Y Viktor y Yuuri?

—En su casa. Te quedaste dormida y no quisieron despertarte para despedirse.

El corazón de la niña se entristeció un tanto, porque de verdad quería decirle que eran grandiosos. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que se estaban enfilando a la vereda de abedules que conducía a la gran cada de Vladya, esa donde no había muchas sonrisas, donde alguna vez hubo muchos gritos.

—¿Podemos volver después? Me gusta estar con ellos y con las bebés.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te gustaron las bebés?

—Yukie llora mucho —comentó, ignorando la regla de Vladya de no trepar por los asientos y acomodándose en la posición de copiloto —Pero Viktoria siempre me sonreía.

—Son lindas, ¿no?

—Son muy graciosas. Quiero verlas de nuevo.

—Le preguntaré a Yuuri y a Viktor si no hay problema en que los veamos otra vez.

—Yo pienso que no —intervino la niña, sonriendo para sus adentros y sonrojándose un poco —Yuuri me dijo que, si quería, le podía decir tío Yuuri.

—¿En serio? —no lo sorprendía, no cuando sabía que el corazón de Katsuki era gigantesco y que su alma era bondadosa y noble.

—¡Y Viktor también! Cuando los vea, les diré tío Yuuri y tío Viktor.

—Creo que está bien si ellos no tienen problema —Vladya aparcó junto a la casa militar, bajó del auto para ayudar a descender a Katerina —Te gusta eso, ¿no? Que te quieran.

—Vladya tonto —se rió la niña —A todos nos gusta que nos quieran.

—Sí, supongo. Tanto que ya te conseguiste tíos nuevos —la tomó de la mano, o más bien ella lo sujetó, como siempre lo hacían cuando salían juntos —A todo esto, Katerina, ¿Qué otros familiares te has conseguido?

—Nada más a ti.

—¿Y yo qué soy?

Katerina lo pensó un momento, pero no porque no supiera que hacerlo, sino porque de verdad dudaba que Vladya no lo supiera. Gregori se lo había dejado claro, así que ese militar ya lo debía haber sabido. Vladya tonto.

—Eres mi papá Vladya, tontito.

Si el general Nikiforov no se desmoronó en ese momento, presa de un sentimiento que lo invadió tan fuerte que dolía, fue porque llegó un mensaje desesperado de su hermano.

 _«¡Yuuri me hizo dormir en el sofá!»_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **¡Hola! Ya tenía esta historia algo abandonada, pero para el punto en el que va el fic principal, creí necesario poner esto con un toque humorístico (soy pésima para eso, perdón). Quienes lo lean, se darán cuenta de algunos detalles que, si bien no son relevantes en la trama, si aportan información. Ojalá que les haya gustado, a mí me divirtió mucho hacerlo. ¡Los amo!**

 **Zryvanierkic: Ojalá que haya gustado un poco más de la faceta de Vladya y un poco de Katerina, que ya viste que tiene muchos matices. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, y creo que sí. Viktor no le tendría recelo a Brendan si no supiera que es sexy y atractivo. Ay… esos pensamientos pecaminosos. ¡Es un placer que me leas! Te quiero mucho. Por cierto… ¡mes y medio!**


End file.
